Rise of the Guardians 3: Children of Ice and Sand
by Wheeler1
Summary: This is my sequel to 'Daughter of Darkness' story, following Elizabeth and Jack's children. Unfortunately, with a crippled son and a hyper-active daughter that are very powerful is enough for new enemies and old ones to rise. And they all want the twins. Rated T for paranoid author! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**This story is finally up! XD**

**OKAY! WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL! MAY CAUSE CONFUSION! POSSIBLY READ 'Rise of the Guardians2: Daughter of Darkness'!**

**Okay? Okay. Just making sure.**

**So, welcome back for some of you! Follow/favorite if you wanna!**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Music drifted through the workshop. A piano, in fact. A cradle sat next to it, Wind rocking it back and forth slowly, being careful not to wake the two sleeping twins in it.

Jack Frost was the one playing the exquisite music. Any one lucky enough to pass by was curious on who it was. They were surprised to see Jack there, however.

He was mainly trying to sooth his son, Asher. Sawyer, his twin, was walking by now, so Asher should be. But his legs got in the way, being all twisted and broken and stuff. So, Asher was going to have his prosthetic legs on later today.

"Is he okay?" Jack stopped and turned to see his wife, Elizabeth. Who just so happened to be Pitch Black's daughter. Her blonde hair was longer ever since the twins were born, and she had it up in a messy bun. Her grey eyes flickered from Asher to Jack, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She let out a relieved sigh.

"So, should we...?" Elizabeth chocked on a slight sob. She'd been dreading of this day. Jack stood up from the piano and took Elizabeth's hand. Jack softly smiled.

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Okay?" A nod.

"O-Okay." She sucked in a breath. "Let's get this over with." She walked over to the cradle that held the sleeping two year olds, and picked Asher up. He woke slightly and shifted, but quickly fell back asleep. Jack picked up Sawyer, who mimicked her twin, and they walked out.

.

.

.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, are they almost done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they are, 'Bethie, just calm down." Daniel, the spirit of summer and Jack's twin, laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Andrew, Daniel's husband-yes, _husband- _sat next to Jack, holding Lucas. Lucas was desperately trying to get free from his 'mamas' grasp.

"Lucas! Stop." Andrew whispered, but the little boy was just so full of energy.

"What if something goes wrong? What if the legs fail and he really has no chance of walking? What if-"

"Izzy, you're becoming a pessimist." Patrick smirked at his adoptive sister. Even though Pitch and Patrick were close friends, he took it upon himself to call him Elizabeth's bother.

"Well, can you blame me?!" The door where Asher was opened, revealing Jack. It was hard to tell his emotion, but his gaze was on Elizabeth.

"Is he alright?" She asked quietly, heart beating fast. She was relieved when Jack smirked at her, and she knew it wasn't forced.

"Yeah, he's fine." She took a step closer.

"Can I see him the-" Jack interrupted her with a laugh.

"No 'Beth! You're just his mother!" He said sarcastically, opening the door a little more and jerked his head slightly. "C'mon."

Elizabeth walked into the room, and immediately saw Asher. He was still asleep, but had a needle hooked into his little wrist. She gasped, and North and Mother Nature moved out of the way. Mother Nature turned to her son, and he knew what was coming.

"I know mom, I'm gonna have to make sure to keep a good eye on him."

"And why, Jackson?" She gave him a questioning tone with a slight smile, her beetle colored eyes amused.

"'Cause, he could get hurt." He said jokingly.

"Good! Maybe you're brighter than I thought."

"Mom!"

"Kidding, kidding," Her and North, who was telling Elizabeth he would be fine, began to ;eave the room, "We'll give you two some time alone with him." The door closed, and he turned to Elizabeth. She collected Asher in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

Of course, he didn't look at his legs, because Asher _was _awake through the whole thing. Asher didn't feel anything, luckily, but it terrified him. Jack had to sort of lay on him so he would keep still.

Three forth of his legs were gone, replaced by metal and gears and such. He only had a thigh, the only part that wasn't damaged.

"Momma?" Came Asher's sweet little voice. His voice was actually a bit higher than Sawyers, but she was so loud, like Lucas, that no one knew the difference. Since Sawyer was the girl, she would have the higher voice, but nope. She didn't.

"Yes, honey?"

"My legs-"

"I know, sweetie, it's okay." She forced a smile, trying not to look at Asher's eyes.

He had possibly the most unique eyes. Blue, but with a grey- almost like an acid design- around the pupil. Sawyers was just a pretty blue-ish grey, but they got commented on also.

"I was scared, Mommy," He admitted, and Elizabeth kissed his forehead. "Where's sissy?"

"Do you want to see Lucas and Sawyer, Ash?" Jack asked, smiling at his son. He nodded.

Poor Asher had to deal with Lucas and his twin bothering him with questions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The fist chapter of the sequel is complete! **

**Well, you just read it, but whatever!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here! I'm sorry, but Asher, when giving the first idea of twins, I imagined prosthetic legs on him.**

**So! Reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Thank you! The twins are two years old( I even mentioned that in the chapter! XD) Dwyer's bit will be in soon, and Chaos and Void are going to be as crazy as him.**

**Angelkitty27; He will never be able to walk. Jk! XD**

** The one readn(Guest) ; Thank you!**

**Booklover2000; It'll be fine, promise!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); He'll never get his legs back, he's stuck with the fake ones. Sorry, I'm just cruel! XD**

**Anyways, thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first time Asher tried to walk was pure agony for him. It was only Elizabeth and Jack that were trying to help him, but as soon as his weight was fully on his legs, he collapsed. This made the two worried as they tried to calm him down.

"It hurts! It hurts!" He cried, tears streaming down his tiny face.

"Shh, it's okay, Ash." Jack hugged him closer, kissing his forehead, "Calm down, it's fine."

But it wasn't fine, instead of Asher trying to walk, he resented it in fear. Mother Nature, while even she couldn't fix Asher's legs, she could make something for him to wear to reduce the pain. It wouldn't take it away fully, but instead it made it forgettable.

So, a necklace was suitable.

.

.

"Ash, you're going to have to try and walk sooner or later," Elizabeth said, slipping the necklace over Asher's neck. He was sitting down- what else could he do?- and when he saw the necklace, he gave it a funny look in confusion. Then his eyes flashed to her, and he shook his head.

"No, Momma." She sighed.

"Asher-"

"Momma," He cut her off, upset, "I don't wanna."

"And why not? You can't be carried forever-"

"It hurts." He muttered.

"I know, sweetie," She sat down next to him, and Asher had his head hung low. "But-"

"It's like in that story, the one with the mermaid." Elizabeth sighed, sadly for Asher and annoyed at Death.

Death had read Asher and Sawyer the book on _'The Little Mermaid'- Why, _however, she didn't know.- And Asher thought he related to her by one thing; Legs. When she turned into a human, she suffered great pain in her legs, like Asher. To him, it was like walking on sharp knifes and them stabbing his legs, just like the mermaid.

"Yeah, but Asher, you forgot." He looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"She never stopped dancing for the prince, even when it caused her pain. You shouldn't give up either." Asher looked thoughtful on that.

"Yeah..."

"And I promise this time it wont hurt. Okay?" Elizabeth smiled, and slowly, Asher did too.

"O-Okay." Elizabeth picked him up, and slowly set him on the ground.

.

.

.

Jack, Sawyer, Lucas and Daniel all stood behind the door, snickering.

What were they doing? Pranking a certain 'kangaroo'.

"Okay, we have to be quiet you two. Right?"

"Right!" Sawyer whispered.

Sawyer looked so sweet and innocent, but really, she was just like Jack. And she was slightly feisty, which they knew she would grow into it more. Her platinum blonde hair was in a braid down her back, and her bangs were just above her eyes. She clapped her hands excitedly, waiting for chaos to unfold.

"Yep!" Lucas said a bit louder.

Despite being a werewolf, Lucas looked as old as Sawyer and Asher. His tomato red hair looked best when it was slightly long, and his bangs were swiped away from his eyes, even though they were longer then that. He had two weird flips of hair each behind his ear. The only way you could tell he wasn't fully human was his canine teeth. They were longer, almost like a vampire.

"Good! One..." Daniel began.

"Two..."

"Three!" From out side the door, there was a _splash! _and a yelp.

"C-Crickey!" The fathers swiped up the giggling kids and ran.

"F-Frostbite! Heatstroke! I-I'm gonna g-get y-ya'!"

The kids were having a blast. They taunted Bunny, who thought that was actually kind of cute and gave a slight smile every once in a while.

Imagine everyone's confusion when they saw Bunny chasing the four with cold looking water all over him.

.

.

.

Asher kept his eyes closed the entire time, so he didn't know that he was on the ground. Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Momma?" She took her hands away, but he felt that. He quickly looked down, and saw he was standing up.

_He was standing up._

Asher smiled brightly.

"M-Momma! Look! It doesn't hurt!" She giggled.

"That's great! Try walking." Asher was so full of confidence. He held onto the side of the chair, and put one foot in front of the other. He laughed.

"I can walk...I can walk!" He did it again and again and again. For a boy who just began walking, it was very, very, impressive. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

"I see that," She smiled happily.

"C-Can I show Daddy?" He gasped excitedly. Elizabeth nodded, and began to pick him up when he stopped her.

"No, Momma, I wanna walk!"

"Okay, sweetie." She began to walk to the door when she felt Asher's tiny hand slip in hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asher can walk! Yyyyyyayayayayaayayayayayayayayayya! Right? **

**Anyways, Dwyer will appear soon! I can feel your looks of hate. XD**

**More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad you are all liking it so far!**

**So, reviews!**

**JavhieForever; Yes! Dwyer's alive! MWAHAHAHA!**

**FallenAngelWIthHeadphones(Guest); Ye, Chaos and Void are both girls! XD We may see their powers soon~!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); I thought about the little mermaid when I got to the pain in legs! XD**

**Angelkitty27; Thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury; No, no, it's when their teens that they'll be as crazy as Dwyer! XD Also, Asher's very smart, like Elizabeth, so he doesn't talk like a two year old. Me and my brother are ten years apart, so he's three now(Fricken' cutie) So did you find a word to describe Dwyer? XD**

**Booklover2000; Dwyer's still going after Elizabeth, and now the twins-after he finds out they are both alive! XD**

**Ihavedifferentpersonalities; Well, hello! XD I'm sorry you have a bruise becase of me DX. So, you've been making people read my horrible story? XD Student Council Historian? Never heard of that before(I have a reeeeaaaallllyyyy small school. 200 kids preK to eighth grade). I'm on the Academic team! XD If I can ask...What country are you moving to? Is it far away? Wow, I don't sound stalker-ish! I just wanted Asher to be in pain. That's the honest reason. (I know I'm really evil but I think I know what I'm doing) 'll both have powers, duh! XD There is also nothing really going on in my life, so yeah! XD**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); He will never die!**

**AND ONE FOR CHAPTER ONE-**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); Hey, you can ship both! I do! XD**

**Anyways, thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When someone saw him walking, they would all praise Asher. The little boy inherited his mother's shyness, so he put the hood of his black jacket over his head, pulling the strings so it would close.

Even Death, who was usually had a disappointed frown at everything, had to do a double take when Asher and Elizabeth came walking through.

"Woah! Hold on a second." She quickly picked Asher up by surprise, making him yelp, and set him on her hip. She smiled, "I see you're walking." Asher smiled and blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." He muttered.

"How do you like it so far?" A thoughtful look came with a smile.

"It's laborious." Despite being two, Asher was as smart as Elizabeth.

And Elizabeth was very, very smart.

Thus, his vocabulary was un-believable. Death laughed slightly.

"Laborious? Izzy, he is your kid." The said mother smiled.

"Was there any doubt?" Death shrugged.

"A little." Elizabeth frowned with a flat gaze. Asher was handed back to Elizabeth, who set him on the ground, knowing he wanted to show off his new gift. He grabbed her hand again, eagerly.

"Come on, Momma! I wanna show Daddy!"

"Okay, Asher." She playfully glared at Death with a smirk before following her son.

.

.

.

Even though Jack's relationship with Pitch was sort of rocky, he actually thought the Nightmare King liked him a little more ever since he dated his daughter, married her, and gotten her pregnant-

Jack took that back. He was sure Pitch still hated his guts.

On the bright side, Pitch loved Asher and Sawyer. Probably because they looked a bit more like Elizabeth-Even though Asher bared the most resemblance, while Sawyer looked way more like Jack- so, Pitch hates him, and loves Elizabeth, Asher and Sawyer.

Odd one out. How sad is that?

And on the pursuit of being chased by a Pooka, they managed to run straight into Pitch. Not literally, luckily.

"Do you honestly want her to grow up to be like you?" Pitch snapped, Sawyer in his arms. Daniel cackled and walked away with Lucas while his twin was being scolded by his father-in-law.

"It's not that bad to be like me." He shrugged. Pitch frowned.

"Not bad? No, you're right; It's horrible."

"Well, she's my kid, so-"

"Oh, how funny, because even when I told you to stop being with my daughter, you date her! I let you marry her and what happens?" Sawyer was held in front of him, and she mirrored his smirk perfectly. "Her and Asher." Jack was about to say something back, when their expressions became more shocked. Sawyer smiled.

"Ash! You're walking!" Now Jack was confused. Asher walking? He whipped around.

Sure enough, there his son was, standing up and walking. Elizabeth was holding his hand in one hand, the other covering her mouth. Jack smiled as bright as Sawyer did.

"Hi Daddy!" He called happily. Asher was never really the cheerful type, actually, but it wasn't rare for him to smile. Jack walked over and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing?" Jack was way more proud and excited on the inside.

"I was walking Daddy! Did you see me?!" His bright smile resembled Elizabeth's. Jack nodded.

"I sure did! Was it cool?" Elizabeth decided to butt in.

"He told Death that walking was laborious." She laughed slightly. Pitch rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"See, Frost? Your two ear old son is smarter than you'll ever be."

"Dad." Came Elizabeth's warning tone.

"No,no, 'Beth, it's fine." Jack smirked. "Let him have his fun. He is a _grandpa now!"_ Jack laughed hard.

"Get the child out of your arms so I can kill you."

.

.

.

Chaos and Void wailed. Dwyer was desperately trying to sleep, but he couldn't with all the noise. He groaned in annoyance. He shoved his face into his pillow.

"I swear if they don't shut up I'll-"

"Don't worry, Master, I'll take care of them."

"Good." As Raymond did that the crying ceased.

"They were just hungry, Master."

"Oh, right. I forgot." He muttered. Raymond fidgeted slightly, and Dwyer caught that.

"What is it, Raymond?"

"W-Well, Master, about Elizabeth's children-"

"_Children?" _He pressed, not believing what he was hearing. One lived?

"Y-Yes, the boy, whom you hit, had to have his legs amputated-"

"That little brat survived! After two years I though I had killed him but the vermin was _alive_?"

"Master, he did nothing wrong-"

"Stupid kid will regret living!" He muttered.

"Surely you wouldn't go after a child?" That made Dwyer pause.

"No...I'll wait. Then my girls can take care of them."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah! Dwyer's here guys! Maybe, I dunno. **

**So I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter will be focused way more on the twins(And what they do, I guess).**

**So reviews!**

**Booklover2000: His girls will be more after Asher. Since he was the one who shouldn't live! XD XD XD And nope! Never change!**

**NightOwl Fury; *Cries at Fred and George* Dwyer will get softer to them eventually, and no, Asher and Lucas wont.**

**Lightning Farron6; No problem!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Hey, Pitch is a over-protective father. What do you expect? XD**

**AngelKitty27; Good idea! But I'm just going to have them be enemies. My classmate has nine siblings including her. Her mom died when she was four(SHe had four kids) and her stepmom had five kids. Yeah!**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); I don't really think rape is a joke, honestly. I know you think that would be revenge, but I'm not. And why Pitch? XD How about Dwyer does it to Teenage! Asher? XD XD XD XD XD**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher and Sawyer had a gift.

Asher's; The intelligence of Elizabeth and Jack's ability to play music, and adore it. And, his mother's powers.

And Sawyer's; Same intelligence, but a huge prankster like her father. She possessed the power of ice and snow, and the scenery hooked to her emotions. And, her favorite, she could have Wind pick her up and se could fly around.

.

.

Asher never really put his powers to use.

Like, honestly, what was he going to se them for? Make-shift legs?

It didn't work that way. It was just sand.

He thought music was his most powerful weapon. He played it excellently, no matter what instrument was being played. Though he preferred the piano, or the violin or cello. Classical stuff.

He never really liked hard rock, but there were occasions. Same with rap or country.

Music made him feel great.

But he was an obvious mamas boy. He just loved his mom, and always listened to her. Sawyer did too, but she often broke rules and objects. He was also a very polite boy, but everyone knew he would rather be alone playing music than talking to people. He was just a shy thing.

Asher had a handsome singing voice, so often sang covers of random songs.

His clothing mainly resembled Elizabeth's. A black jacket with a striking blue underneath, and dark skinny jeans. The jeans worked well on him, due to his thinness and his prosthetic legs. Dark blue shoes were a must in his clothing style.

And, he loved food.

.

.

Sawyer, on the other hand, loved her powers.

Especially when she used them on pranks!

I mean, c'mon, what's greater than a Pooka chasing you around after you froze his feet to the floor?! Sawyer got a great laugh out of it each time. Her and Lucas easily rivaled Jack and Daniel.

And poor Bunny always the target.

But of course, Pitch wanted her to be sweet and not a-what was it?- a dolt, like her father. She had Jack's back-talking, and would always smirk at him and say; _"Don't worry, Gramps! I may like to dress and act like a girl someday! Hahaha!" _Pitch knew that would never happen.

And why did she call him 'Gramps'? Asher called him 'Grandfather'. He didn't want to be called either, but he doesn't really have a choice, does he?

She also had an appealing singing voice, like her twin, one which Asher loved and forced her to sing, trying to memorize it in his head. _"It's like you could be on Broadway!" _He would gasp, making her confused. _"What's Broadway? A rock band?" _Rock and dubstep was more her style, along with her clothing as she grew older. Well, a punkier version of her father's.

Short brown shorts, with a chain hooked on one side and on the back of her shorts, and a blue hoodie. Despite herself, she loved her black flats. Those were the only shoes she ever wore, or went barefoot.

Sawyer adored food. It was practically her idol.

.

.

.

"Guys...I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Oh, c'mon, Ash! Have a little fun for once!" Sawyer laughed, punching his shoulder roughly. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, all you do is play that piano! I swear, you don't do anything but play music!" Asher's eyes narrowed.

"It's fun. This is suicide." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Just do it. Or, are you scared?"

"Well, duh! Whaddya' think?!" Asher yelled, growing flustered.

He was _not _going to try to prank his dad or uncle. They are the gods of pranks! Don't they realize that?

...They do realize that, right?

"It's a harmless prank." Lucas grinned.

"And an old, over used on at that." Asher added, tangling his necklace sting in his fingers, the red gem glowing.

"It is not over used!" Sawyer snapped, crossing her arms. The seven year old twin glared at his sister, then at Lucas.

"Whatever. I'm not doing it."

"But why nottttt?" Sawyer and Lucas whined.

"Goodbye." Was all he said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and walked away, grumbling.

It sucked. Even though his necklace helped him walk, that didn't make the pain completely vanish. Some days, his legs would be very sore, mild or maximum.

It was a mild kind of day. Usually, he never participated in anything Sawyer and Lucas had going on in their crazy minds.

And it left him being the third wheel. Sawyer and Lucas were closer than Asher was to any of them. It was sad. He wasn't even close to his twin. He sighed.

Asher walked- or limped- to the piano, thankfully nobody was there, and sat down to begin playing. The sweet music drifted throughout the room, and Asher slightly smiled, eyes closed. He memorized this song so well, everybody though he could play it with one hand.

Actually, he tried that, but it didn't work out.

.

.

.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't he wanna do pranks with us?" Sawyer muttered aloud, and Lucas shrugged.

"Well, he is more of a musician-"

"Still, he can have some fun!" She pressed.

"Maybe that's fun to him. But, if he wants to do it, let him. It's something productive." Sawyer sighed.

"Fine. Whatever, let's just prank somebody!"

"So...Bunny?" Lucas smirked, violet eyes filled with growing laughter.

"Yep!"

.

.

Their target was right there. They waited for a few seconds, holding the honey and feathers. Lucas and Sawyer smiled devilishly.

"On the count of three. One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" Sawyer flew up and dumped the honey on Bunny, making him scream. Lucas ran out and feathers flew. The two laughed, and they didn't notice the other company there until they started laughing.

"Those two are your kids!" Bunny yelled and Jack and Daniel.

"Hey," Jack began, holding his hands up, his staff in one, "I didn't know they were going to prank you-"

"You should have expected that Frostbite!" Bunny turned and smirked at the kids, "Ten. Nine-" They ran.

All you could here was, "Run!" and "Hurry up!"

.

.

.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! There will be some Jalizabeth in the next chapter! Okay?**

**Anyways! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter!**

**Okay, reviews!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Oh I think she would disagree with that! XD She's a full-on tomboy!**

**Katnercy35; What's a story with out romance?! XD**

**ANgelKitty27; Glad you enjoyed!**

**NightOwl Fury; I dunno why, I just think twins should be opposites! XD**

**Booklover2000; Haha! I noticed that! XD Sawyer and Lucas are really close, aren't they? XD**

**Guest; Happy you liked it!**

**Lightning farron6; Love you too, darling!**

**FallenAngelWIthHeadphones; I already thought of O.C's for Ash and Sawyer and Lucas! XD XD**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

_**P.S.! **__**LOOK UP CALEB HYLES"S 'MAPS' COVER! THAT"S WHAT I IMAGINED ASHER"S VOICE WOULD BE LIKE! OKAY?! OKAY!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"I miss the taste of a sweeter life_  
><em>I miss the conversation<em>  
><em>I'm searching for a song tonight<em>  
><em>I'm changing all of the stations<em>  
><em>I like to think that we had it all<em>  
><em>We drew a map to a better place<em>  
><em>But on that road I took a fall<em>  
><em>Oh baby why did you run away?<em>

Asher began to feel more confident, and it affected his performance on the piano. He smiled, the exileration of the keys implanted on his fingers, he just felt jittery.

_I was there for you_  
><em>In your darkest times<em>  
><em>I was there for you<em>  
><em>In your darkest nights<em>

He played faster, and he felt like he could do anything. His vocal cords just felt stronger, so he began to sing at the top of his lungs.

_But I wonder where were you_  
><em>When I was at my worst<em>  
><em>Down on my knees<em>  
><em>And you said you had my back<em>  
><em>So I wonder where were you<em>  
><em>All the roads you took came back to me<em>  
><em>So I'm following the map that leads to you<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing I can do<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Following, following, following to you<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing I can do<em>  
><em>The map that leads to you<em>  
><em>Following, following, following-"<em>

"Hey Ash!" He jumped, the song ending in a sour note. He whipped around to see Lucas, his twin, Patrick and Bunny. Asher clutched at his heart, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"H-H-How long were y-you all t-there?"

"When you began to belt out the song, Anklebiter." Bunny smirked. The fifteen-year-old twin's face remained a mixture of confusion and shock, but a dark pink tint went across his face.

"O-Oh."

"Dude, you okay?" Lucas asked, peering near his face, making Asher swat him away.

"Y-Yeah."

"I think you scared him really bad, Sawyer." Patrick laughed.

"Duh! You all snuck up on me and watched me!"

"Oh, you poor thing." Sawyer cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ya' know, you're really good, Ankle-biter." Asher's embarrassed blush started to come back.

"Thanks..." He muttered. Jack peered his head in.

"Hey Ash, just so you know, we all could hear you." He smirked at his son, who glared.

"Thanks for telling me this, Dad! That totally didn't make my self-consciousness go down at all!" He said sarcastically, and Jack laughed, walking in. Asher glared at everyone through his platinum blond bangs.

"Why are you all still here?"

"Well aren't you the sweetest person on Earth!" Lucas said, smirking, getting in Asher's face, knowing how much it irritated him.

"Get out of my face."

"Say please!" Asher glared for a few more seconds.

_"Please." _He said coldly. Lucas stood back, smiled, and patted his head.

"Good boy! You just learn some manners!"

"Funny. You're the one who's part dog." He smirked, "So I'm surprised you're as smart as you are-"

"Hey! Un-called for!"

.

.

.

"What did he say?" Elizabeth asked as Jack walked into the room.

"What else, 'Beth?" She sighed.

"Why were they born so different?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. Why was I born better looking than Daniel? It's a mystery." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes. A true mystery." She giggled some more. Jack smiled and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

_Meow._

"Oh my god!" Jack glared at Zephyr, who seemed to smirk evily at him to say, _Ha! Loser!_

"You come in here at the worst of times, cat." Zephyr hissed.

"Are you two seriously fighting? That's just sad." Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"He does this to annoy me! I just know it!" Jack pouted.

"Oh poor thing." She kissed his cheek. Jack's annoyance died down, and he smiled.

.

.

"Dan! Give it back!" Andrew cried, desperately trying to grab his shirt from Daniel, but since he was taller than him, it was quite a challenge.

"Nope. I think I like you even more when you're shirtless!" He laughed.

"I don't care! Give it back!" Andrew's self-abused arms shot for the shirt again.

"Sorry, my cute nerd. Can't allow it!" He smirked. Andrew sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, Dan?"

"You could just get another shirt." Well, that would have been the smart thing to do. Andrew blushed.

"I-I knew that! I-I w-was just w-waiting to see if you caught on!" He grabbed a random shirt and put it on.

It was Daniel's. He smiled. The shirt was a size to big on him, and Andrew was about to take it off.

"No, keep it on. You look adorable." He gave him a kiss, "And you look very, _very _kissable."

.

.

.

The elegant figure looked down at the world below. Her long, baby blue hair flowed behind her, like it was stuck in water. Her light purple eyes looked sad against her slightly chubby face. Her long white dress drug behind her as she began walking away from the parted clouds.

"My lady?" Came a squeaking voice. The goddess turned, her fair skin glowing.

"Yes, Marie?"

"Are you okay, my lady?" Her short golden hair ruffled abit, and her pink eyes showed concern. She smiled warmly at Marie.

"Yes, I am alright."

"Are you sure, my lady? Are you-Oops!"

"What is the matter, Marie?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, my lady! " She laughed slightly.

"Marie, what were you going to ask?" Marie hesitated.

"Are you still thinking of her, my lady?" The smile disappeared. She bit her lip and turned away from Marie.

"My lady, I'm sorr-"

"Yes, I do."

"She's still alive-"

"I know, Marie." Her purple eye shut tight. "But I can't. We are opposites, she hates me now."

"But my lady, she doesn't even know it's you!"

"Marie, I know you care about my happiness, but it wont work out."

"Her memory-"

"Hasn't changed." She finished. "She remembers me in my old life. We are meant to be enemies." Marie decieded to drop the subject.

"My lady?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want some tea?" A nod.

"Yes, Marie. Thank you."

"Not a problem my lady!" She scurried off, and the goddess's attention returned to the part in the clouds.

"I'm sorry, Mara. I would love to see you again. But you hate me."

Cerys sighed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AIsgfidbsicvuhwefuhweibfidavbsidvgw9iuhfwuhevfiwgbdvfiousdhgufvhwr9whgf! Yes! Cerys is alive! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Cerys was reborn as life, because the learned forgiveness of others when she was dying. MiM did his magic!**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Now, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; They are going to stay 15! XD**

**Katnercy35; Wasn't that a plot twist?! XD**

**Booklover2000; I wasn't going to add Cerys and let her stay dead, then I realized it was a good plot twist! Am I right? And yeah, the 1600-1700 were very religious. Christian religious mainly, and I made the priest very evil (like Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Yeah.**

**DarkTempest(Guest); *Meow never! meow* Yeah.**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An earthquake shook the floor, and black holes shot around the room. There were grunts and battle shouts as Chaos and Void fought.

"Stop shaking the floor!" Void hissed, whipping up another black hole. Her long, purplish black hair flew angrily around her and her golden eyes could kill.

"Not on your life-time! Or, are you to weak?" Chaos taunted, green eyes glaring. Her black hair was way shorter than her sister's, it was cut up to the middle of her neck.

"Am not!" Another black hole, and the oxygen in the room started to go away. It was enough for them to not notice it, and keep fighting.

After two more black holes were created, making that ten in total, they couldn't breathe. The black holes disintegrated.

"Truce?" Chaos gasped, hands on her knees. Void was doing the same, and nodded.

"Truce."

"Girls," It was Dwyer. They both turned to look at him.

"Yes sir." Chaos said, a serious look on her face. She didn't say this as a question.

"I hope you two are well prepared." He stated, giving them a look. Void nodded.

"Yes sir. Ready when you are." Dwyer smiled evilly.

"Good. I will give you another day to prepare. Carry on,"

"Yes sir!"

.

"Finally. After years and years of healing and preparing, " He chuckled lowly, "I can finally get revenge!"

"I'm not so worried about the girl, but my girls can torture the boy. He didn't deserve to live. As for Elizabeth, she's all mine."

A maniacal laugh filled the dark room.

.

.

.

Asher sighed, rubbing his temples, then his eyes. He laid his head in his arms, which were folded on top the piano keys. Dark circles were around his pretty eyes, due to no sleep and his energy relied on one godly possession;

Coffee.

The greatest drink ever invented.

Not that Asher was unable to sleep, he just didn't like to. He yawned, closing his eyes for a second.

"Bro, when's the last time you slept?" Sawyer asked, peering over her twins shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at her.

Sawyer had gotten very pretty as they got older, and her personality hasn't changed. She grew her hair out longer, reaching her waist. Her bangs remained just over her eyes to be swept away, and right now, her hair was in a side braid. She was in her usual out fit; Blue hoodie with the sleeves cut out, close to being a tank top, and this weird shorts-skirt thing that Asher has yet to figure out. It was a dark brown color, the shorts part went as long as half of her thigh. The skirt was much, much shorter, but they connected. And naturally, she tried to be like Jack. She was an obvious daddy's girl.

"A few days, I think."

"You _think?" _He didn't notice her astonished tone, or he just chose to ignore it.

"Yeah. Could you get me some coffee?" He rubbed his eyes again, yawning, pushing the cup into her hands.

"Ash, you need to sleep!"

"Nah. It's not important."

"It's _sleep!"_

"...Okay...?"

"I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad! Or Grandpa!" His eyes went wide and narrow.

"Don't." She raised an eyebrow. She shrugged innocently.

"Okay, I wont." Despite the halo she was trying on, he could see her horns and tail. She was lying to him, and she was never the best at it. He sighed. He was to tired to care.

"Whatever. Just get me some coffee."

.

.

.

Lucas sensed something. He didn't know whether it was bad or good, and Bunny sensed it too.

"Do you know what it is?" The tomato red haired boy asked the Pooka.

"Nope." Bunny sniffed a bit more. He hummed. "Smells familiar..."

"What do you think-" Bunny lifted his head up in shock. Lucas was still confused. "What? What is it?"

"It's Life!"

.

.

.

Cerys didn't nessicarily want to go and see Death, but she did at the same time. Marie convinced her, and as her right hand lady, she was with her.

"I don't know, Marie..."

"I know you're having doubts, my lady, but do not worry! I'm sure it'll be fine!" They let themselves in, they had permission to go anywhere when they wanted.

The first person they saw was a boy playing a piano. Marie smiled brightly, it was her favorite instrument.

"Look! He plays so well!" She whispered, not wanting to disturbed him. Cerys smiled.

"Yo' Ash!" Came a female voice, and a girl that looked an awful like the boy came in holding a mug. She was going to say something else, when she saw the glowing and Cerys and Marie. She stopped, and the boy looked at them.

"O-Oh!" Asher had no clue who they were, but it was in his nature to be polite, "Hello, m-madams. H-How are you?"

"I'm well, young man, thank you." Cerys smiled at his kindness, although he looked ready to disappear. Marie just smiled brighter.

"Your music playing is excellent!" He blushed.

"T-Thank you..."

It just went downhill from there when Death walked in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooh! What's gonna happen now? XD**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How are you?**

**Life and Death confrontation! XD**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; I was thinking Marie being nineteen(Although she considers herself twenty) But has the body of a twelve year old. Eternal youth, ya know? XD**

**AngelKitty27; Haha! Here she is!**

**Booklover2000; Death wont know Life is Cerys until later! XD I'm cruel, huh? Oh! And you will hate Dwyer and his girls a lot, probably.**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Sawyer and Asher are fifteen(So is Lucas, just slightly older, I guess) and Dwyer is like a father to them. So, they gonna be cray-cray!**

**Katnercy35; You're not stupid! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Haha, it's fine! Just don't do it again. *Silence* XD I'm just kidding! And no problem!**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are _you _here?" She snapped, scarlet eyes glowing dangerously. Cerys forced a smile.

"Hello, Mar-uh, Death. How are you?"

"I was fine until you got here." She growled, "Answer my question." Cerys wanted to cry and confess. But she didn't, and she wont.

"Aunt Death-" A blond haired girl with grey eyes walked into the room, and stopped in her tracks. Cerys noticed how Death's anger went down tremendously.

"Mom, I dunno what's going on-" Sawyer tried to explain, and Elizabeth saw Death being so tense.

"Sawyer, Asher, c'mon." For a second, Asher had forgotten that he was wearing knee high shorts, until Marie gasped.

"Y-Your legs!" He flushed in embarrassment. Cerys whipped her head to her.

"Marie!" She squeaked and apologized, but Asher was quickly walking away. His face was turning red.

"Seriously," Death asked, her voice low, "Why are you here?"

_You should tell her, my lady. _Cerys sighed. Marie and Cerys could talk between themselves with their minds, very helpful.

_No. We must-_

"Do you remember Cerys?" Marie piped up, and Cerys had to force down her shock. Death had a hurt look. Like, a really hurt look. But she turned angry again.

"How do you know who she is?!" Death screamed. Marie was going to say something else.

_Marie, stop. Please. _Marie shook her head.

"I don't know who she is!" Death's eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you say her name, kid?" She snapped. Marie paused.

"I'm a year younger than you!"

"You look twelve," Death replied back, crossing her arms. Marie stomped her foot.

"Eternal youth! That's why!" Scarlet eyes rolled in annoyance. Cerys was wondering if she would ever get that it was her.

"Death-" Cerys began, but was cut off quick.

"You don't talk to me." Okay, that actually hurt Cerys.

No, she wasn't going to back down this time.

"I can talk to you if I want." She stated calmly but firmly. Like royalty. Death blinked in confusion.

"W-What did you say to me?!" The intimidating look Cerys remembered on Death came back.

"You heard me." She wouldn't hurt her.

"Listen-"

"Oh my, like, god!" Death growled. Cupid was semi fluttering his wings, levitating him a bit. He looked quickly between Cerys and Death, completely shocked. He finished by looking at Cerys. He gave her a look that said, _Does she, like, know its you?_

She slightly shook her head. A sympathetic look over came the god of love's features.

.

.

.

Asher felt so embarrassed. The words that Marie said echoed his head, but he knew she didn't mean it in a hurtful way.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Dude, I'm sure she didn't mean to say that." Lucas said, glancing at Asher. Him and Sawyer sat on opposite sides of the amputee. He sighed, head resting in his hands.

"I know...I just wish-" He paused, "I just wish I wasn't disabled-"

"You are not disabled, "Sawyer clarified, "You can do anything we can. Right Luke?" Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand why you wish that, but you can walk. Some people can't." For some reason, that made Asher mad. He stood up, and whipped around to them.

"Oh, you're making this situation a, 'some people have it worse than you'? Really? " He eyed them.

"I know how you feel-" Sawyer began, but Asher didn't want to hear any of it.

"No you don't! No one does!" He angrily walked away from them, going deeper into the woods. Lucas and Sawyer looked at each other and quickly followed him.

For a boy with prosthetic legs, he was pretty fast.

,

.

Asher began running a while ago, his legs aching and a burning sensation flared his thigh. He was really mad.

They couldn't assume how he felt! It wasn't fair. It wasn't-

Something slammed forcefully into Asher, knocking him to the ground. He gasped, clutching at his ribs.

"Okay, he's hurt. Now what?" Asher could feel evil smirks, and he had never heard those voices before. He looked up to see two girls, twins by the looks of it. One had golden eyes and long, purplish black hair. She was giving an un-friendly smirk, like the other, who had short black hair and electric green eyes.

"We wait for the other two."

"Father will be pleased with our work! Wont he, Chaos?" _So the girl with the short black hair is Chaos._

"Oh, yes." Chaos walked closer to him and forced his head back, revealing his neck. She grabbed a knife and pressed it against his neck. He didn't know who they were, but he was scared.

"Hey! Let him go!" Sawyer and Lucas! His anger and fear was replaced by relief. Void smirked at the approaching teens.

"Sorry we had to cut this meeting short, " Void laughed, "But we are leaving now." She reached into her pocket, grabbed two marble sized balls and threw them to the ground. The shattered, and smoke puffed out. When it cleared, the girls were gone.

And so was Asher.

.

.

Dwyer smiled proudly at his daughter as they dragged the unfortunate boy into the room. He struggled, of course, but he was just as weak as Elizabeth.

_Pathetic._

"Good job, " He praised, "You may go now. I'll bring him later for his torture.." Chaos and Void nodded and left. Asher felt like crying. _Torture? _He looked up at Dwyer, trying to muster up a glare.

"Who are you? W-What do you want with me?!" Dwyer gave him a judging look.

"I am Dwyer. And you are my bait."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen to poor little Ashie?!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Dwyer has Asher! Ohhhhhh nnnnnnooooooooo! XD**

**REVIEWS~!**

**Booklover2000; I'M NEVER KILLING HIM OFF! XD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *Cough cough choke cough***

**NIghOwl Fury; I love Carol of the Bells! So pretty, isn't it? XD Don't worry, Dwyer's just gonna take Elizabeth and- *Dodges brick* Also, Elizabeth was having babies, that was the last thing on their minds! XD**

**JavhieForever; YYYYEEEEESSSSS HE DID! XD**

**DarTempest(Guest); 'Especially Pitch' Oh yes, Pitch and Asher are pretty close, like Elizabeth and Pitch's closeness. It's gonna be fun! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; No, he could care less about Sawyer. Ya' know, what if he or CHaos and Void do it to Asher? Would you kill me? XD XD XD XD.**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"B-Bait? What do you mean?" Asher's heart rate went faster.

"I want to drag your dear, sweet family here and kill them of course."

"W-What?" Dwyer gave a thoughtful look after that.

"Well, everyone except your mother." At the mention of him mom, Asher tensed.

"I don't even know you. Let me go." He stated calmly.

"Ah, but!" Dwyer made Asher jolt at the sudden loudness of his voice, " Your family does. Especially your mother."

"What you do want with my mom?!" He yelled. So far, Asher knew his guy was a psychopath.

"She never told you?" He smirked, making Asher confused.

"T-Tell me what?"

"Well, you are her precious little boy! I surely thought she would tell you!"

"Tell me what?!" He screamed, growing impatient. What did she not tell him? Did she tell Sawyer and not him?

"I gave her fear." Asher's eyebrows furrowed, thinking. Was he talking about Post-Traumatic Stress disorder or just a little fear? She seems fine and happy, right?

That's when it dawned on him. Asher's eyes went wide and he wanted to kill the man in front of him. But he just sat there, frozen in shock.

"Y-You-?"

"Yes." Dwyer smiled, not regretting his actions at all, fueling Asher's anger even more. He began to count.

"One..." He whispered this at first.

"What are you doing?"

"Two..." Dwyer finally realized he was counting, and grew confused. Slowly, Asher stood up, wobbling a bit.

"Seriously, brat, what are you-"

"Three!" Asher's hand went back, and he swiped his fist angrily at Dwyer's face, catching him off guard. This made Dwyer fall to the ground, cupping his face and glaring. Asher was panting, trying to keep himself in control. No one, _no one, _hurts his mother.

"You're going to regret this. Girls!"

.

.

.

"Okay, guys, slow down." Daniel said, while everyone tried to decipher what they were saying. Sawyer was crying a bit, which was so out-of-character for her, and Lucas was stuttering, a twisted feeling in his gut.

"T-T-These girls! I-I d-don't kn-know who t-they w-w-were! T-They just h-h-had a-...a knife, a-a-and i-it was-s on h-his neck!" Lucas stuttered quickly, violet eyes wide.

"Girls?" Elizabeth questioned, concern in her eyes. _Who would take her little boy?_

Sawyer nodded, her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Jack looked at Elizabeth, and they had one of their 'silent talks', meaning that just by looking at each other, they had a whole conversation. It was something people in love do. Weird stuff.

"I think I know who they are," Andrew said quietly, and the five looked at him.

"Who?" Blue eyes flickered at the three adults.

"Who do you think?" As soon as he said that, it dawned on them. Elizabeth bit her lip sharply, and Jack grabbed her hand.

"Oh god..."

"Who is it?" Lucas asked, but he was ignored.

"He's still alive?"

"Who?" Sawyer asked this time. Same result.

"I think so, 'Beth."

"Hey!" The two said at once, and the others looked at them.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked. Daniel glanced at Elizabeth, then them.

"Dwyer."

"Who's that?" Jack was going to say something when North busted in.

"Globe. It is an emergency."

.

.

.

Asher knew this wasn't going to be like a field day. The words 'torture' and 'you'll regret that' didn't sound fun.

So maybe that's why Chaos and Void strapped him onto an electric chair and the plugs hooked onto his metal legs.

"Hmm...How should we start?" Void mused, circling the chair.

"He is the son of Jack Frost, so, "Chaos held out a slightly rusty ice pick, "This should be sufficient." The two cackled a laugh. Asher was forced to gulp down his fear. He struggled when Chaos grabbed his face, smirking.

"You know, pretty boy, this is going to hurt when this gets started. Have anything to say?" Asher glared.

"I hope you burn in-" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, because the ice pick went straight into his shoulder. He screamed. The sharp metal rubbed bone, he could feel it. Chaos hesitated on pulling it out, and when she did it was slow, and Void jerked Asher's body back and forth, making tears spill down his face.

"You're crying already? We barely just began!" Another stab on his only thigh, then his hand, then his gut, which it luckily didn't hit anything vital. But it still brought intense pain. He screamed and bawled, wondering what he did to deserve this kind of pain. Chaos and Void still laughed, his blood on their hands. They had taken turns. They both cupped his face, whipping his blood on his pale cheeks.

He hated the touch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't worry, theres more torture where that came from! XD**

**So I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters! **

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! You all don't seem to happy about Chaos and Void, but don't worry! You'll hate them more! XD**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; I actually have all of The Piano Guys's songs! XD My favorites are _A Thousand Years, Let it Go, _and _Story of My Life. _So pretty!**

**Tooth(Guest); Aha sorry.**

**Pitch(Guest); We'll see what happens in the future! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); He will!**

**Booklover2000; Death and Cerys will be up in this chapter! XD Sorry, but it's only gonna get worse for him!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By the time the four adults and Lucas and Sawyer ran into the globe room, they stopped in their tracks.

"W-What?" Jack breathed, being the most shocked out of all of them.

Demons whipped and thrashed around the globe, making the lights flicker. Some came back on, other's didn't. The other Guardians looked worried as well. The demons screeched horribly, sounding like thousands of people dying. At first, everyone assumed it was Dwyer doing this.

But that was before they saw a boy.

He was sitting on top of the globe, his attention to his obvious creations. His face was emotionless, and his dark-almost black- eyes looked dead. His almost punk-y black hair blew slightly. He was a pale thing, as pale as Sawyer. He was hearing a full on suit, minus the jacket. His black tie didn't fly around, being held down by the black vest. He messed with the cuff of his grey shirt.

He only noticed them when he felt people staring at him. He rolled his eyes slightly, and with a flick of his hand, they disappeared.

"Yes?" He asked, not moving from his spot.

"Who are you?" North asked, confused. The boy let out a slight smirk.

"Damien. Damien Alton." The globe was very high up, so everyone was shocked when he jumped straight off, huge black wings sprouting his back.

"Whaddya' think you were doing up there?" Bunny snapped, but Damien didn't flinch.

"I dunno. Felt like it." Damien's attention flickered onto Sawyer, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She didn't ask this like a question. His face relaxed again.

"Do you happen to have a twin?" Well if he didn't already have everyone's attention they did now.

"Yes! D-Do you know where he's at?" Sawyer gasped. Damien shook his head.

"I don't know where he's at, Sawyer Grace. Just saw a boy that looked like you being dragged away."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm an Angel, if you haven't noticed." He fluttered his wings a bit. "I live in the clouds. Kind of. We also tend to know everybody."

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Lucas tried not to snap at him. Damien glared.

"Because people hate me."

"I can see why." Lucas muttered.

"Luke." Sawyer cut through. She turned back to him. "Do you-"

"Do you think I can help? I dunno, Sawyer Grace." With the flabbergasted looks she was giving him made his smirk grow slightly.

"My name is not 'Sawyer Grace' it's just Sawyer." She glared.

"Fine, Sawyer Grace. I'll help." Damien ignored her attempts of him just calling her 'Sawyer'. He also completely ignore the fact that Sawyer was ready to strangle him, but she felt relieved.

.

.

.

Pitch was not happy when he was told that Asher had been taken.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Dad, we'll get him back!" Elizabeth laughed nervously, and she looked ready to cry, "H-He's fine! I-I'm sure!" Pitch glanced at his daughter. She was twirling a strand of her hair, biting her lip, and she was looking out the window. Pitch's attention went to Jack, who understood.

"'Beth, we'll get him back." He managed to smile for her, "Okay?" Her grey eyes flickered to him.

"Promise?" Her voice broke slightly, even though it was in a whisper. Jack's smile became gentler, if that was possible.

"I promise."

.

.

.

Death wasn't fond of having Cerys stay with her, and Cerys knew it. But she had to make her sweet Mara remember her.

"What do you want with me?" Death glared at Cerys, her scarlet eyes winning over light purple. Cerys's baby blue floating hair flashed brighter as she jumped.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I said, "She glared harder, "What do you want with me?"

"I-I-"

"Don't try to act 'goody goody' with me, Life." She snapped before leaving the room, and as soon as she slammed the door, the temperature went down multiple degrees.

"Please, like, tell her." Cerys turned to Cupid. He looked sad.

"Edwin, I can't." She smiled softly, but Cupid knew she was sad.

"Yes, you, like, can!" Cupid pressed, "She needs to, like, know! Please?" Cerys closed her eyes.

"I don't know-"

"And you know what else?!" Death came storming back in, mad for no reason. "I-"

"Death!" Cupid cut her off, and Cerys was to slow to realize what he was going to say next until it was to late, "Life is Cerys!"

.

.

.

Asher was tired of living.

He meant it. What good was suffering all this pain? And for what? Revenge? Asher had been here a week.

He had also learned that Dwyer was the reason he was an amputee.

That's what made everything seem ten times more painful. He didn't even have a chance. He could have been _normal. _Asher didn't blame his mother, not for a second, as Dwyer would have thought.

Breathing became another difficulty. Along with trying to stay awake, and standing up.

What had they done to him so far? Let's see. They stabbed him with an ice pick, cut him, burned him, bruised him, even tried to skin him once, and they sure didn't feed him or let him sleep.

And the worst so far; The touching. Moon, he _hated _it. He shivered just thinking about it. But thankfully, they never actually had done...that...to him. He had always hated when people touched him, from a pat on his shoulder to a pat on his back. Asher's sunken face was smeared with his blood, fresher each time from when the two vile girls touched him. He was so weak. The first time left him sobbing. Asher swears he could still feel their hands.

"Aww, the poor thing's still awake!" Asher closed his eyes in fear and slight annoyance.

"Yes, perhaps we can help him." He felt Chaos's evil smirk drill into his back.

Suddenly, a white hot pain flared his thigh. He thrashed around and screamed, but then realized something tied him down. It was rope.

"You know, pretty boy, we figured that it wasn't fun when you tried to get away," Void smirked, "So we decided to tie you down!" Three knives sprouted from his thigh. He was to tired and weak to stay awake.

Asher passed out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awwwaahhhhh! Poor Asher, huh? The sufferings not over yet! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyyyssss! Here is another chapter!**

**REEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWSSSSS!**

**AngelKitty27; You may never know in this chapter! MWAHAHAH!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Mmmmm maybe!**

**Booklover2000; More horrible things will happen to Asher!**

**NightOwl Fury; Yeah, same! XD**

**Edgerion; I'll try to draw them!**

**FallenAngelsWithHeadphones; I'll draw Saywer and Asher together! I have before! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer, Lucas and Damien had begun their own search for Asher.

Everyone had told them to stay at the pole, but Sawyer being Sawyer, she wouldn't take that. Her twin needed her, and she was going to find him if it killed her.

Hopefully it wouldn't kill her, so she took that back.

"Catch up!" She yelled to the two boys behind her, who were running to keep up.

"Slow down!"

Sawyer ignored them and kept running. Lucas sighed. His body shifted into a wolf, and when Damien saw that, he freaked. Damien stopped running, his face turning chalk white. The two noticed this and looked back at him.

"Damien? You okay?" He didn't respond, "Dude, you've never seen a werewolf before?" She joked, but his expression remained terrified. Lucas's body rippled back into his human form. Damien shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Hey, are you okay? Lucas asked again.

"H-Huh? Yeah, I-I'm fine." His shoulder brushed against Saywers as he walked by, "Let's just go find your brother."

Lucas and Sawyer have kept their distance from him. Soon, they came across an ice lake.

"Great." Lucas said, "You can fly, and your the daughter of Jack Frost. Where does that leave me?"

"We can all walk across." Damien suggested, and Sawyer nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." About halfway across the ice with careful steps, there came a sound that made their blood run cold.

Cracked ice swirled at Sawyers feet.

"Sawyer, fix the ice!" Damien hissed, but she remained frozen. She couldn't do that. She couldn't swim!

"Why isn't the ice fixing!" Lucas said. Sawyer stood there, her eyes gazed terrified at the ice that kept cracking.

"Fly up!" The two yelled, making her head snap up and made her take a step back.

She plunged into the water.

.

.

.

Death stood there dumbfounded. She stared at Cupid, a half glare- half confused expression.

"Edwin!" Cerys gasped, but that blew her cover. Death snapped her head to Cerys.

"C-Cerys...?" This was said just above a whisper. Cerys blinked tears away, nodding slowly. Death cautiously approached her, not sure if she was really there.

"Y-You're a-a-alive...?" Another nod.

"I-I'm-!" Cerys was interrupted when lips crashed against hers. A pair of hands gripped her cheeks, not wanting to separate. Cupid squealed happily.

"About, like, time!" Death separated hesitantly, but she had to breathe. She was still glaring slightly at Cerys, but mainly, she was happy.

"I-I can't believe it..." She whispered, "It's you. I-I thought you were dead-" Cerys smiled.

"No, my sweet Mara, "Death hated it when Cupid called her that, but she loved hearing it from Cerys, "I'm alive. I'm here."

"What are you two, like, waiting for?" Cupid beamed, "Kiss!" Death didn't need to be told twice.

.

.

.

Jack and Elizabeth were determined to get their son back. Elizabeth was growing terrified as they went back to that _horrible _place, but she had tp get Asher back.

And she felt like she was the only one who knew Dwyer's intentions. He was way to smart to use Asher as his bait. Her blonde hair in its messy bun whipped in the wind, her bangs doing the same. Jack glanced at her worriedly, wondering if she was alright, but Elizabeth didn't notice.

"Hey, 'Beth?" She looked at him with sad, worried grey eyes. But she smiled.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry." Was all he said, but that didn't stop her worrying. She shakily sighed.

"I-..." Elizabeth bit her lip, and Jack knew she was about to cry. He pulled his wife into a hug, and she buried her face in his hoodie.

.

_The tiny hand reached up into the air again. Jack laughed slightly, lovingly holding Asher in his arms. Him and Sawyer were a full two days old, still very tiny. _

_"Hey, Ash." He smiled, but Asher eyes were closed. He cooed at Jack. "Hey buddy. What's up?" Was it possible for someone to be this cute? Asher's hand staid in the air, and Jack wiggled his finger near it so Asher could sense it. He did, and soon enough Asher's fist wrapped around Jacks finger tightly._

_Jack laughed lovingly again._

_"You are so, so, small. You know that right?" He cooed again. Jack kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, Ash. Daddy's gonna protect you. Okay? No ones gonna hurt you anymore." Jack's free arms went more securely on his son._

_"I promise."_

_._

_._

_._

Asher was numb. Not completely, but just enough for him to stop thinking clearly. He was curled up into a ball in the corner, hoping that _they _wouldn't come near him again.

His hand numbly and stiffly rubbed his neck, where the hickeys laid. He felt disgusting. His eyes focused in a dazed look across the room.

They touched him again.

Why? Why would they hurt someone this way? Dwyer-the name made his blood boil despite his bitter aura-, Chaos and Void. The girls' names brought fear in him.

He was scared. He just wanted to go back home! To play his music, to feel happy again!

But Asher didn't want to, also. He didn't want them to see him like this. He was a mess.

Asher didn't even know if he was going to live before he saw his family again.

_._

_._

_._

"Sawyer!" Both boys yelled, running to the hole. Sawyer was desperately flailing her arms, but she wasn't moving. If anything, she was progressing her sinking.

"What are we going to do-" Lucas asked before a splash was heard.

Damien jumped after her. Lucas watched in horror as he was witnessing his cousin drown. Damien? He had just met him, so his care level was low. After a couple of minutes of nothing, Lucas was going to jump in after them. Then a miracle happened.

Damien lurched out of the water, a soaking limp Sawyer in his arms. He drug her onto the ice, and she didn't move.

"Sawyer! C'mon, wake up!" Lucas desperately shook the platinum blonde, but she didn't stir.

"I-Is she-?" Damien was shaking from the cold water, but he didn't worry about himself.

"I dunno! Sawyer! You better live or I'll kill you!"

"H-How would that work-" Sawyer's body lurched up, coughing up water. The boys helped her sit up.

"W-What happened?" She groaned, her focuse settling on the two.

"You nearly drowned! Damien saved you though." Lucas pointed to him, and he flushed.

"I-It was nothing-" Sawyer did something that shocked the two.

She hugged Damien. This made him blush.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh! Lookie there! Asher will be the main point again and such.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here!**

**So reviews!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yeah, Death is a lesbian. She was asexual(Meaning she didn't like men or women), but that was after 'Origins of Death'. I will try and draw her!**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Yes, Chaos and Void did rape him. Sorry! XD Torture's horrible I know! **

**NightOwl Fury; LETS THROW THEM TO TARTURUS! XD XD XD.**

**Edgerion; I dunno why I'm so mean to him*shrugs* I just am.**

**Booklover2000; Oh, Sawyer's gonna be even more like her father! XD XD XD She's his clone, practically!**

**Katnercy35; To answer your questions, yes Damien and Sawyer will get together and Asher will be paired with someone else! XD I told ya' this one was gonna be dark!**

**Unicorn232003; Awwwww! Why thank you, lovely! That is so sweet! I don't really think this story's anything special, but I'm flattered! *Blushes***

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Death wouldn't leave Cerys's side.

She would've went with every on else to get Asher, but she was arguing with Cerys, before she found out she was, well, Cerys.

But neither of them minded, in fact. Death's attitude went a three hundred and sixty degree angle, but that was only when she talked to Cerys. Cupid, Cerys and her just talked the whole time.

"Are you, like, serious?!" Cupid squealed, a hand over his mouth while Cerys nodded.

"Straight into the water." Death rolled her eyes, but a smile blossomed across her face.

"Hey, I said it was a surprise!"

"I didn't know that would be with water!" Cerys laughed, "I was freezing!"

"Well-"

"Well what?" Cupid smiled, "You don't push your girlfriend into the water!"

.

.

.

"Girls, they are coming-"

"You mean, the Guardians?" Chaos asked, while Asher remained in the corner, curled in a ball, shivering in fear.

"Yes, "Dwyer said, but smirked afterwards, "Their daughter and two others as well, you can handle them, can't you?"

"Yes Father." Void nodded, "Do we get to finish him off?" Asher knew they were talking about him.

"Why not? Be sure he's still alive. We can't have dead bait, can we?"

"No, Father." Chaos smirked, glancing at Asher.

"What about the others-"

"I will be the one handling them, "Dwyer stated, red eyes glowing.

.

.

.

Damien shivered. He was still soaking wet from the cold lake water. His black wings expanded around him like a cloak, and since they weren't wet, it kept him warm.

"G-Guys, h-how much longer-"

"I don't know." Lucas said to him, but Sawyer kept walking ahead.

The forest became more dense and darker.

"Guys, this is kind of creepy-"

"What is that?!" Damien suddenly yelled, but it was too late.

It was an ambush.

Weird creature covered in moss emerged, surrounding them. They looked evil, their golden eyes glinting creepily at them.

"Ssssssso, what do we have here?" One sneered. Lucas's mind suddenly clicked.

"You're trolls!" They all smiled almost toothless grins.

"Yessssss werewolf. How ssssmart of you!"

"How do you know he's a-" Damien began, but was cut off.

"Hussssssshhhh child!" Another hissed.

"Just let us pass!" Sawyer yelled desperately, "I need to get to my twin!" Fake-sympathetic looks surrounded them.

"Oh you poor thing! Of courssse we'll let you!" They stayed in place, as did the trolls.

"Let me find my brother." Sawyer said with gritted teeth. She was growing agitated.

"Ah child! I'm afraid you're to late!" The first troll smiled disgustingly. She began to take deep breaths.

"Now, "She began calmly, "If you don't let us pass, I'll have to stick to desperate measures." Cackling laughter was her reply.

"You winter ssssspiritssss are funny! Sssssso ssssstupid!" A random troll announced, and they roared into laughter. Sawyer stomped her foot, cheeks red, but that didn't stop their laughter.

"Now!"

"How much do you want to ssssave your dear brother?"

"A lot!" She snapped, "Let me go!" The first one smirked again. With a snap of his fingers, a wardrobe with weapons appeared.

"Pick your poissssson, winter ssssspirit." Lucas and Damien decided to step up.

"Sawyer! Trolls are bad news, especially when you have to fight one!" Lucas said hastily, but Sawyer kept glaring, picking out a staff a random staff.

The staff was obviously covered with dark magic. Magic that was to harmful and powerful for Sawyer. But she paid no mind. The staff was a dark blue wood that stuck out like a sore thumb. Silver bands spiraled from about the middle of it, going to the top, with a weird glowing ball that wasn't an object. It looked like a airbrush ball that changed colors and glowed the color. If fact, the whole thing just had a bad aura surrounding it.

"That, winter sssspirit?" One peered, "It's name is Armaros-"

"I don't care about it's name!" She yelled, "Lets just fight!" Damien thought, knowing the name from somewhere.

"Armaros...Armaros...Armaros..." His head snapped up. "Sawyer!" But it was too late, they had begun fighting.

.

.

"Tsk tsk, it's a shame we'll have to give you up. Or do we?" Chaos smirked as Void and her walked over to Asher, who tried to curl into a tighter ball. He shivered, and the girls laughed.

"Aww, is the poor thing scared?" Asher noticed how they called him a thing and not a person. A living, breathing person that needed food and sleep to live and shouldn't be abused. But, that was his definition, anyways.

"L-Leave m-m-me a-alone..." He croaked, wincing at how horrible and light his voice sounded. His throat was raw from screaming, and it hurt to swallow, so it made him wonder, if he was saved, how he would be able to eat or drink anything.

By the mention of food, his stomach twisted.

"Well, well! It can still talk!" Void laughed.

"Isn't that surprising!" Chaos smirked, "And those hickeys are gone also! Shame, it was a good look on you." Asher glared at them, putting his blood covered hands over his neck protectively.

"G-Go aw-away-y!" Chaos and Void gave a deadly glare.

"Hold him down." Chaos said, and Void did as she was told. Asher squirmed, trying to get away, but he was too weak. Chaos flipped a pocket knife open and lifted his shirt slightly, showing his protruding hip bone. Just above it, she cut his skin into something he couldn't see at his angle. But it burned.

"Done." Void looked and giggled.

"Perfect!" Asher looked at his hip.

The letters C and V were there. They claimed him.

.

.

Sawyer let out another battle cry, flinging the staff back before letting ice shoot out of it. It was surprising that she could handle it, considering it was dark magic infested. Of course, at the beginning, she fumbled a bit, but she was furious. These stupid things wouldn't get in the way of finding her twin!

"Sawyer! Stop!" The boys kept pleading, but Sawyer kept ignoring them. She just saw red. The trolls fought back, some nearing hitting her, while others retreated.

Another scream tore Sawyers throat. With another slash of the staff, a huge ice wave electrified through the orb, the color changed to red.

"Sawyer! Quit it now!" Lucas yelled, wrapping his arms around her, and she began thrashing.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

_"Stop." _He said seriously, and Sawyer stopped, collapsing into sobs. Lucas looked at Damien, who shrugged. "Hey. Hey, it's okay."

"I just want my twin back!" Out of everyone, Sawyer took Asher's disappearance the hardest.

"We'll get him back." Damien piped up, "I promise, Sawyer Grace." She laughed slightly, wiping the tears away.

"I said my names Sawyer."

"I know, Sawyer Grace. Now, lets go get your twin back!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asher will probably be rescued in the next chapter! Okay?! Okay!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is the another chapter!**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; I'm sorry I'm so cruel! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); There might be!**

**AngelKitty27; Here you go! XD**

**Booklover2000; Yeah, Sawyer's going to be more desperate to get Asher back.**

**Edgerion; OKAY! Ashah's not gonna be paired with Chaos or Void! XD SO many people keep asking me that! Hahahaha! He's gonna be paired with someone else! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Hey, who knows. He may never go back home! XD I can bend stuff in my story too! XD**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher received a self-proclaimed blessing.

_They gave him food._

After a full two weeks, three days, twelve hours, forty seven minutes and twenty nine seconds of no food-which it was a surprise his body functioned for that long- they gave his a piece of bread! _Bread!_ Asher felt so happy! Of course, it was gone in less then a heartbeat, but still!

"C-Can I have another piece?" He asked hesitantly, and Chaos and Void shrugged after giving each other a look.

"Why not? You were a good pet." Chaos handed him another large portion of bread, and he sucked that down quickly. He didn't care that she called him 'pet', he was starving.

"T-Thanks-"

"Why are you thanking us?" Void asked, eyebrows furrowed, "We tortured you. Starved you. You are ours! So why are you?" Asher shrugged, his clothes weighing him down.

"I-I was hungry, and I wasn't expecting you to feed me." That still shocked the girls. But that lasted for a second.

"W-Whatever." Chaos muttered, "Don't get used to it. At all."

Asher's fear of Chaos and Void went down a centimeter.

.

.

.

The trolls feared Sawyer.

And that was saying a lot.

They let her keep the staff, even though she was going to anyways, in exchange for sparing them. They just wasted her time on finding her brother.

"Let's go," Was all she said, and she said it bitterly. As they walked away, Sawyer's mind was hard-wired to her twin.

.

_"Assssshhhhhhhhh! Can you go any slower?" Little three year old Sawyer complained as Asher kept wobbling after her._

_"Do you want me to?" He smiled cheekily, and Sawyer glared._

_"No. No, Ash, I don't. Just hurry up!" Asher laughed cutely, and Sawyer stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Give me a minute! I'm still working on this!"_

_"You could be faster, but nnnnoooooooooo!" She rolled her eyes, "I swear, a turtle could beat you in a race!" Asher laughed._

_._

"-yer? Sawyer?! Are you okay?" Lucas's voice cut through, snapping Sawyer out of the memory. She realized that they stopped walking, and the two sort of hovered over her, because they were taller than her.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah..."

"You're crying. Are you sure?" Damien asked and Sawyer quickly wiped the tears away.

"I-I'm fine!" She paused. "We're close."

"W-What? You sure?" Lucas asked hesitantly. She nodded, beginning to run.

"Positive! Let's go!"

.

.

.

Elizabeth remembered this place. Many things happened here, all bad.

But now, Dwyer had her son. He stepped over the line. Jack stood next to her, and as she stared, he grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay, Jack?" She asked without looking at him. Jack looked upset about something, and she felt like it was about Asher. He glanced his face away from looking at hers.

"Yeah, 'Beth."

"Tell me what's wrong-"

"I broke my promise." Elizabeth blinked.

"W-...Promise?"

"I promised him. I-" His voice cracked, "I promised no one would hurt him again! I-" Elizabeth saw a tear trace down her husbands face, and she stood frozen when she did.

"J-Jack?" He didn't stop, however.

"He probably hates me now. I'm such a horrible father! I broke a big promise, 'Beth. I-I can't redeem myself!" Jack groaned in annoyance at himself, gripping at his hair, " H-He was so _tiny _and _vulnerable _and was in so much _pain!"_ Elizabeth was slightly glad it was just them left outside. Everyone began the search for Asher. Elizabeth wiped the tears from his pale, cold cheeks.

"You are a great dad, Jack." She offered, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, okay? How do you think I felt? If I had just been more careful, Asher would have real legs-"

"Don't blame this on yourself." Jack cut in, his voice and emotion suddenly serious. he sighed. "Lets just go find our son, and Dwyer is going to die." Elizabeth glanced back at the place. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Let's get our son back."

.

.

"There!" Sawyer yelled, jumping over a boulder, pointing at a dark, huge house.

"Sawyer, are you sure this is the place-"

"It is! I can feel it! I just know it!"

"Calm down, Sawyer Grace, "Damien cut in, "I believe you, okay? But we don't know if its safe."

"Doubt it." Lucas mumbled.

"Whatever! We're close, so why stop now?!" Without a warning, Sawyer began to run to the dark place.

.

.

Dwyer knew they were here, he could hear their yells. There were threats, obviously, and he heard them all.

"I wonder what they'll do if I have my bait with me?" He mused, spinning the small but deadly dagger in his hand. The blade was covered in poison. Poison that, one's someone was hit, would shut down the body in a hour. It could only be used once, but Dwyer knew who he was going to use it on. It would be quite painful for the unfortunate person. Dwyer smiled.

"You know, I might as well show myself now. Girls!" Chaos and Void came in quickly.

"Yes, Father?"

"Bring in the boy. He is still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, Father. Just as you asked." Chaos said, and Dwyer smiled a bit more.

"Good. I wonder what they'll do when I have their precious boy with a poisoned knife on him."

.

.

Elizabeth was worried. Worried for Jack, that is, because he was tense and she could tell he was angry. His staff glowed, ready to freeze anyone. By the time they caught up to everyone else, which was the huge room where Daniel was shot a long time ago, Elizabeth and Jack both froze, just like everyone else.

Dwyer had Asher with him, a knife positioned to his collar bone, and everyone noticed that Dwyer was actually holding him up, like he couldn't stand. Dwyer had a triumphant smirk on his face, while Asher looked more angry and scared.

"Asher!" Elizabeth yelled, and Asher's eyes flickered to his mother's in fear. _What was she doing here?! Doesn't she know it's dangerous?!_

"Let him go!" Jack yelled.

Everyone still had to take in how horrible Asher looked. His clothes looked bigger on him, even though he's always been thin, but it looked more anorexic. Did they even feed him? The dark bags under his eyes looked darker, like he hasn't had any sleep, and his skin was almost a sickly grey, but you could _see _the blue and purple veins that ran across his skin. Dwyer gave a mocking sympathetic look.

"Oh? Him?" Dwyer lightly traced the knife over his cheek, not hard enough for Asher to take the poison. For that, it would have to be a stab. Tooth decided to step up.

"Give him back! Right now!" Dwyer rolled his eyes.

.

.

It took Damien and Lucas a while to convince Sawyer to not waltz into the house, so they climbed up to the large glass-dome part that they just recently noticed. It was tinted a dark purplish black, barely enough to see through it.

"Look!" Lucas pointed to the group of people, and Sawyer gasped, not even looking to where he was pointing.

"Asher!" She cried, pressing her hands against the glass. Her eyes filled with worry. "I have to get in there!" She began to crawl onto the glass.

"Sawyer! You idiot! Don't do that!" Damien cried trying to grab her, Lucas doing the same.

A couple of cracks broke the glass, sending the three teens straight into the silent battle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK! THEY ARE THERE! WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! WOW ISN"T THIS UPDATE FAST?! Don't expect this to happen again! XD**

**So, reviews!**

**Angel Kitty27; I dunno! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; He only calls her just Sawyer if its a serious situation! XD**

**Katnercy35; Aww! Thank you honey! Chaos and Void aren't becoming nice at all. Never. XD I PMed you about the PJ thing. BTW Dwyer's barely mentioned here, so he's safe! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Yes, I did like the ship name! XD **

**DarkTempest(Guest); Oh they do, with a price! MWAHAHAHHA**

**Edgerion; Ooh, uh, well...Asher will be just fine! Ha-Ha...**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer, Lucas and Damien-in that order- slammed into the ground, and some people yelped.

"Ow! Get off me!" Sawyer groaned while the boys grabbed their head in pain. When they realized she was underneath them, they scrambled off. Sawyer's hand tapped the ground for her newly acquired staff, until finally she touched the dark wood. She brushed off some glass that wedged into her clothes, and the boys did the same. Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Now," She began steadily, "Give me my twin, and no one gets hurt." Dwyer just laughed.

"You? Please!" Sawyer glared, becoming tense. Everyone was watching her, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. "Girls, would you like to handle her?" Okay, that statement shocked everyone.

"Yes, Father." Chaos grinned evilly. Void did the same, taking Dwyer's place in holding Asher down with the knife. Sawyer was growing more agitated.

"Move the knife from my twins throat right now." The two laughed mockingly, and Armaros glowed. The orb started to change into a purple color.

"How about no?" Void sneered. Sawyer gritted her teeth. Lucas and Damien took steps back.

"I would move away if I were you," Lucas told them.

"Why?" North asked.

"She's getting mad. And, she has a very, very powerful weapon at her command." Damien said, stepping back even more.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at her daughter.

"Well, we figured out Sawyer is becoming really intimidating. A-And deadly. Is Armaros glowing?!" Lucas yelped, and sure enough, the staff was.

"She fought trolls-"

"_Trolls?"_ Bunny clarified in amazement.

"Yeah, they are scared of her now."

"Plus, she almost drowned-"

"I'M GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS! _TEN!" _Sawyer screamed through their conversation. The two girls didn't look scared. They just laughed, "Listen! Do you know what happened to get here!? I nearly _drowned! _I _FOUGHT_ TROLLS!"

"Oh, poor thing!" Chaos laughed, and Sawyer screamed again.

Sawyer took a couple steps forward, lifting the staff and forcefully slamming it to the ground. It went a good inch into the marble floor, and ice sprayed out from the ground. There was something surrounding the ice, and it was creepy. The floor cracked even more, running to Asher, Chaos and Void. That got everyones full attention, and Chaos and Void pained more attention to her. Asher's dark-rimmed eyes widened at his sister.

"She's furious." Pitch noted on his grand-daughter, but didn't mind. If she could kill them, he'll let her. They do have her twin.

"It's scary," Bunny replied, and others nodded. But Sawyers wasn't finished with her trick. She let go of the staff, but it stayed lodged into the ground. The platinum blonde bit her lip in concentration, and slowly began to drag her hands in the air, as if there was a heavy weight on her hands. That made the crack in the ground grow some more, blinding ice emerging and spraying. Jack knew he should try and control it so it didn't get out of control-because his daughters anger was starting to worry him- but when he tried, he realized he couldn't.

That's when Jack was really growing worried.

But no one could do anything, because a bright white circle formed around her-which was cracked ice that somehow formed into the shape- and Wind was whipping around crazily. A snow blizzard began to form.

"Jack! You have to stop her!" Elizabeth cried as her hair twisted in the air, and covered her face from the snowflakes that felt like needles.

"I can't!"

_"Whaddya mean you can't?!_" Bunny yelled.

"She's completely cut off from me! I can't control it!"

"Sawyer!" Daniel yelled at his niece, who didn't hear him. Daniel couldn't even hear himself over Wind.

"_GIVE HIM BACK!" _Asher was growing scared. Not of Chaos and Void, but of Sawyer. He knew she just wanted to get him back, he wished for that too, but she needed to calm down.

"Oh, no!" Chaos smiled, and Asher thought she was an idiot for saying that. "He's _ours! _" She lifted his shirt up, making Asher shocked at the action. When Sawyer saw the two letters, her face temporarily contorted to shock. Then, she became angry again.

"He's not yours!" She screamed.

"Hm. Well if he's not ours, then he's nobody's!" Void declared, and stabbed the dagger into his shoulder. Asher collapsed, and his body jerked as if he was having a seizure. It terrified Sawyer.

"A-Asher!" The blizzard kept going.

"Ooh! I forgot! The blade had poison on it! Haha, silly me." She smiled evilly. "He has an hour to live." Asher's seizure make Sawyer more desperate.

"Please! Give him back!" Sawyer reached both hands out desperately. Damien began to walk forward, Wind pushing his body sideways.

"Sawyer! Stop!" She turned back to him, and Damien saw how pained she looked. Her face lit up in realization. She looked at him eye-to-eye.

"I can't!" She sounded panicked.

"What? What do you mean you can't?!"

"I can't stop this!"

"Sawyer! Quit messing around and stop this storm!" There was a sudden pain at her head, making Sawyer gasp and clutch her head.

"NO! N-No! I-I-"The blizzard suddenly began to disappear, going back in Sawyer, "I CAN'T!" Iced spikes shot from every direction around her.

One hit Damien straight in his head, and he collapsed. Lucas quickly caught him, his eyes flashing to Sawyer, who noticed it just after.

"H-He's un-conscious." Lucas announced, dragging Damien's body back to their little group. Sawyer looked at everyone's face. Everyone was looking at her in fear and shock. Her anger was doused by then.

"Sawyer," Tooth gasped, "What have you done?"

"I-I didn't-" Her voice cracked. Her heart beat wildly.

She bolted through the air.

.

.

Chaos and Void disappeared quickly, because the blizzard and ice picks freaked them out, especially since Sawyer possibly killed someone.

"Ash! Ash, calm down, buddy, calm down," Jack tried to calm Asher's seizure, and his skin became more yellow and he was sweating horribly. The stab wound already looked infected, and Asher's coughs didn't help his fit.

"D-D-" He couldn't say anything between his sobs. Asher looked at Jack with such relief it made his heart break.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" With Daniel's help, the two picked up Asher without dropping him, luckily. After a couple of seconds his seizure began to subside, and he curled up in Jack's arms. His body trembled in pain.

"Don't worry Ash. You're safe." That was the last thing Asher heard before the poison sent him un-conscious.

.

.

.

Adair worked on Asher's wounds. Mother Nature would have helped, but Damien was hit in the head with ice by her niece, so it was obvious which one she had to go to. Adair luckily stopped the poison from reaching any other important organs.

But, Asher was thrown into a coma instead.

With all the infected wounds and such, Adair was surprised her nephew didn't go into one sooner.

_How_ was she going to tell Jack and Elizabeth? _'Yeah, your son's fine, but-oh look! He's in a coma!_'? Nope.

But since Asher was fighting off the remaining poison, how was he going to get himself out of a coma?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh noes! Asher!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! You all didn't like me for putting Asher in a coma, did ya'? XD**

**Reviews~!**

**Unicorn232003; Thank you! I tried to make it epic! XD But seriously, thank you!**

**JavhieForever; I know I am! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; I knows I evils! XD I try!**

**AngelKitty27; I feel like you're the only one who noticed the Frozen scene! XD **

**DarkTempest(Guest); Haha! XD Yep, poor Ashie's in a coma! Damien was just knocked out, no real damage! XD**

**Katnercy35; I dunno! I was planning on him being in a coma for a while! XD XD XD**

**FallenAngelWIthHeadphones; '*Cough moment cough* XD XD XD Oh my god. **

**Edgerion; A month in a coma doesn't sound too bad! XD I forgot all about Andrew I'm not gonna lie. He's here though! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**P.S. The song is Pale by Within Temptation. That is all!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth paced back and forth from the window. _Where was her daughter? _Sawyer's huge fit of anger still worried all of them, because now they didn't know what she was capable of. She's been gone for two days. Mother Nature told her Damien would be fine, though he was still knocked out, but a lock of his hair was now a pure white. She sighed, looking up to the moon.

"Manny, I don't know if you're listening, but please keep her safe." She looked out the window still, but looking in the air around the moon, hoping to see Sawyer's silhouette somewhere. Nothing.

"'Beth?" She turned around to see Jack, who looked just as worried as she was.

"Yes? Did Sawyer come back?" Jack shook his head.

"No. Daniel and I are going to go look for her. Adair's coming along to-"

"Wait. H-How's Asher?" Jack winced like he's been avoiding that question, which he has. He bit his lip.

"He's in a coma, 'Bethie." Daniel cut in from out of nowhere. His face was solemn. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"W-What?" She breathed, clutching her head. She could hear her own pulse in her head. First, her daughter's missing, then her son's in a coma?

"H-He'll be fine." Jack's voice cracked slightly, and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. Daniel put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be back, okay? Just stay with Andrew." She nodded numbly with her eyes closed.

.

.

.

"How are we gonna find her?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno. What do you think, Jack?" Adair looked at her brother, but he stayed silent.

"Jack?" That snapped him out of his thoughts.

"W-What?"

"Where do you think she'll be?" He frowned.

"I don't know. If I did, we wouldn't be here looking for her!" Daniel and Adair gave each other a look.

"Jack, are you okay-" Adair began, before Jack cut her off.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled. Daniel scanned the ground. His eyes widened.

"There she is!"

.

.

.

Elizabeth sat next to Andrew, who was trying to comfort her.

"Everything'll be fine, I'm sure of it!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah, because my daughter ran away and I have a son that's in a coma. It'll be just fine, wont it?" Andrew winced at the sarcasm, but he didn't blame her.

"Jack will find her and Asher will wake up. Just think like that and who knows? It might happen!" He offered, but Elizabeth was still staring out of the window.

"I know I should have hope, but I can't help it."

"I know, I know." He pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth suddenly realized something.

"Will Asher be like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, would he be emotionally scarred? Mentally, also?"

"Now, let's not think like that-"

"Oh he _is! _I just know it!" She cried, her face in her hands.

"But he's also strong, like you!" He smiled, trying to get her to do the same. Slowly she did.

"T-Thanks, Andrew. You're a great friend."

.

.

.

Sawyer felt terrible. She knew that her anger got the best of her, but she felt like it was more then that.

_"What have you done?" _That rang in her head over and over. She sighed. Sawyer doubted that they were looking for her. Armaros was still in her hand, the orb a light blue. Her feet were ankle deep in snow, but she could walk on top of it if she wanted to. She closed her eyes.

_"The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

At least, that's what Sawyer thought. She didn't know that her brother was in a coma, but then again she did nearly kill Damien. Plus, her family feared her.

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind have to stand up to be stronger_

She didn't know if she should go back. A part of her knew that she should. She lifted her hand up to produce beautiful ice swirls. In the background, Jack, Daniel and Adair watched in amazement. Adair flipped open a camcorder and began to record Sawyer.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Daniel.

"Hey, she's good. I'm recording this." Was her reply.

_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

She swiped both arms to the right, and elegant swirls and snowflakes skidded across the blanket of snow.

_'Cause I know, in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away It will be alright_

_I know, should realize_

_Time is precious, it is worthwhile_

She smiled, starting to feel happy.

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it will be all right_

_I have to stand up to be stronger_

_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know, in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

This was true, her guiltiness began to fade.

_It will be alright_

_Oh, this night is too long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain, I'm floating away_

_Through the mist, I see the face_

_Of an angel, who calls my name_

_I remember, you're the reason I have to stay_

Her smile slowly dissolved, thinking of Asher and Damien. Where they alright?

_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

Sawyer wasn't going back. She might hurt them again! Right?

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know, in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be alright"_

She sighed.

"Well, that was good." She turned around quickly. Her expression went from shock to confusion.

"Why are you here?" She mumbled, twirling Armaros.

"We were looking for you. What else?" Adair said.

"Looking for me? Why?" The three glanced at each other, and Jack gave them a looks that said, _Go ahead. I'll handle this._

Once they left, Jack sighed.

"Is this where you've been?"

"...Yeah..."

"Do you know how worried we were?" Jack said, "Especially your mother and I!"

"Look, I'm sorry," She said, turning to face Jack again, "But-"

"No 'buts'," Jack crossed his arms, his staff rested on his shoulder, "Just come on-"

"No." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sawyer mimicked his look, crossing her arms. Armaros stood on it's own.

"I'm not going back." The air stilled.

"Why not?" She bit her lip, closed her eyes tightly and turned away.

"No reason."

"There has to be a reason!" Jack was getting tired of this quickly. Could she stop being so stubborn?

"No, there doesn't."

"Sawyer." He said in a warning tone, making Sawyer groan in frustration.

"Because I'm like a bomb, Dad! Don't you get it?" She snapped, and Jack went silent, "What if I get that angry again? I might kill someone! I know that it's all my fault, okay? I know that you're all scared of me now, so just let me be alone and it wont happen again!" Next thing she knew, she was in a suffocating hug by her dad.

"You're not a bomb, Sawyer." She didn't know how to react to that. She buried her face into his hoodie. It took Jack a minute to realize that she'd fallen asleep. He picked her up, Armaros hung limply in her arms. He grabbed his staff and took off.

_"I'm like a bomb" _That hung around in his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh! Lookie there!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is a very quick chapter, isn't it?! WoW!**

**Reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Adair just gets random crap from anywhere. XD**

**Booklover2000; Yeah, I know she kind of is like her. It's because I though of Sawyer before Frozen even came out to theaters-literally, she was thought up of before Elizabeth!No lie- and I saw a lot of comparisons between them, for some reason! XD But don't worry, that's the last you'll see of them! I just though, 'Eh, screw it. I'm doin' it." XD**

**Edgerion; There will be a moment between Sawyer and Damien! XD XD XD**

**DarlTempest(Guest); Elizabeth has, hasn't she? *Tear* XD Jack is gonna get more protective of his twins, Asher for obvious reasons and Sawyer for obvious reasons*CoughDamienCough***

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Death laughed happily. Yes, _happily. _Cupid had said that Death couldn't dance-which Cerys agreed-so Death had forced Cerys to dance with her to tell Cupid off. So far, it was a blast for the couple.

"You really can't dance!" Cupid laughed and Death stuck out her tongue. She swung Cerys around, and Cerys laughed. Death had her hands on Cerys's hips, while Cerys's hands where on her shoulders.

"I don't care!" Another swing around and Death kissed her quickly. "Do you think I can dance?" She asked Cerys.

"Not at all!" She giggled. Death suddenly frowned.

"Are you taller than me?" Cupid and Cerys busted out laughing.

"She is!"

"W-What happened?! You were always shorter!"

"Not anymore, my love!" She stifled her laugh, putting her forehead against Death's. Death's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Are you embarrassed that I'm taller than you?" She smirked.

"No!"

"Really?" Cupid piped up, "Sure seems like it!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay guys, leave her alone." Patrick said, walking into the room.

"Thank you." She groaned, and Patrick smirked.

"We all know she's short."

"H-Hey!" Patrick suddenly turned serious.

"You should probably talk to Elizabeth." Death looked confused.

"Why? Is Asher alright?" The last she heard of him, at least, he was fine when they got him. Mainly deep cuts and bruises. Right?

"Not really. Took a poisonous knife. He's in a coma." Cerys and Cupid gasped and Death remained confused.

"What? Coma?" He nodded. Death cursed, and quickly walked out.

.

.

.

Sawyer was still asleep by the time they made it back to the pole. And of course, when Elizabeth saw her, she freaked.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, 'Beth. She's fine."

"Oh thank god!" She moved a part of Sawyer's bangs out of her face.

"How's Asher so far?" Jack asked and Elizabeth paused. She sighed.

"He looks horrible." She said miserably, "I don't know if he's ever going to wake up. Andrew said he would, but I just have my doubts." Elizabeth looked at him. "Do you wanna go with me to see him?" Jack smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, 'Beth." Grabbing her hand, they walked out to see Asher.

.

.

Elizabeth was right. Asher did look horrible. His skin turned greyer, and his veins were more noticeable. His frame was small, and Jack could see his joints on his elbows and shoulders. He couldn't even breathe on his own, because there where tubes down his throat. His closed eyelids were a dark purplish color, due to lack of sleep. Though, they didn't look as bad as before. He was still sweating, which was odd.

"Could I have prevented this?" Elizabeth wondered aloud, but Jack shook his head.

"No, you couldn't."

"Really? Because I feel like it's my fault." She muttered, and Jack smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"You know what I think? I think you're delusional." She gave him a look.

"Wow. Thanks."

"And I think you need to be in bed." He smirked. Elizabeth gave him a glare with a blush.

"Did you seriously just suggest that?" Jack had an innocent look on his face, and he shrugged slightly.

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

"Pst. Sawyer Grace. Can you hear me?" Sawyer shifted, her face twisting into confusion.

"Mm?"

"Ah, good. You can hear me."

"Mm."

"Okay, can you stop making weird sounds and actually answer me?"

"Um-mm." Damien sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Can-Can I tell you something?" She moved her head slightly, telling him that she was listening.

"U-Uh, well, I-" He paused, "Your brothers in a coma!" That wasn't what he was going to say, not even close. But Sawyer jolted awake.

"_Asher's in a what?!" _Damien winced.

"U-Erm-"

"Yes or no?" She snapped.

"Y-Yes, but-" She must've become bi-polar, because her face went from anger to concern.

"Is your head okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. "He smirked at her, and she nodded.

"Good. Look, I-I'm sorry, and-"

"It's cool, Sawyer Grace." He gave a thoughtful look, "But ya' know, you'll have to make it up for me." She gave him a look.

"What then?"

"Well..." He gave her a sly look, "You have to be my girlfriend."

.

.

.

"Lucas, quick!" Daniel tossed Andrews book in the air to his son, who caught it while laughing.

"Got it!" Andrew was embarrassingly shorter than his son, so he had to reach up on the tip of his toes.

"Lucas! You better give that to me!" Lucas smirked at Andrew.

"Mom, I know you're not gonna do anything." Andrew huffed, crossing his arms. Lucas tossed the book back to Daniel.

"You two I swear-" He ran over to Daniel and attempted to tackle him, which made him fling back. Daniel quickly caught his wrist.

"Well?" He smirked. Andrew blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna surrender?"

"Never! I just want my book back!"

"Sorry, Mom! But you're not gonna get it!" The chase began again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. There we go!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Whassup?**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; I never said she would agree! XD**

**Booklover2000; Sawyer's not gonna take this lightly!**

**Unicorn232003; We'll see if she agrees!**

**Edgerion; "...You are one strong potato..." Holy Jesus Christ I am so gonna say that in this story at some point! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yes he will! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Here is this update! XD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer blinked, opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and blinked again.

_Whack!_

"O-Ow! Hey!" Damien said, grabbing his head.

"Are you serious?!" She snapped.

"Wh-What-"

"You can't just force me to be your girlfriend! Even if it is out of pity!" She said, building up a rant, "It can be anything else! Just not that." Sawyer crossed her arms with a huff, and Damien smiled.

"You are one dignified person. For the most part." She rolled her eyes.

"Now, what do you want?" Damien had to think this one out. After a few minutes he smiled again.

"Okay, I got it."

"It better be good."

"You!" He declared, pointing to her, "Have to...kiss me!" The fifteen year old got up quickly, getting ready to punch him, "Woah, woah, Sawyer Grace, I was just kidding." She sighed, sitting back down.

"I swear if you do that again I'm punching you regardless."

"Noted, Sawyer Grace. Okay, you just have to hang put with me." She gave him a look.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No kissing included for this?"

"Not needed but preferred." Sawyer laughed.

"Fine."

.

.

.

"Dad, what are you wearing?" Lucas laughed, looking at Daniels shirt. It was a tank top, grey, with the words _'Half of the hottest gay couple' _on it.

"What?" Daniel smiled, "It's true!"

"Where's Moms shirt?" Daniel pulled out another shirt from his back pocket. Unlike Daniel's it was just short sleeved.

"Here."

"And how are you gonna make him wear it?" Lucas asked with a raise eyebrow. Daniel shrugged.

"I dunno, honestly." Lucas shook his head while laughing.

"Have fun with that, Dad."

.

.

"Dan, why do you want me to put this shirt on with my eyes closed?"

"Just do it!" He laughed.

"Oh god what does it say?" He groaned, feeling like it said something stupid.

"Nothing, my cute nerd!" Andrew still had his eyes closed.

"Is it on backwards?"

"You ask to many questions. No, it's not." Daniel went behind his husband and used his hands to cover his closed eyes. "Ready?" The hands went away, and Andrew opened his eyes.

He laughed so hard he cried.

"D-Dan!"

"Do ya' like it?" He smiled, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. He nodded.

"Love it." He giggled. "Where did you get these?"

"Made them." Daniel said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He nodded. "C'mon. Let's show these off!" As they walked away from the mirror, Daniel turned back. What Andrew didn't know is that on the back of the shirts said something else. Andrew's said 'I'm his' while Daniels said 'He's mine'. Daniel smiled.

Officially his favorite shirt.

.

.

.

Asher's fingers twitched. That was the first movement. A couple of days ago he could finally breathe on his own, so the tubes were out of his throat. Then, his lips parted slightly, and then his face contorted to confusion. _Where was he? _

"Hey, look at that. You're waking up!" The voice laughed, and Asher felt like he's heard it somewhere before.

"Take it easy, okay? I'm not here to guard you and you dying!" It was a male. "You know, your sister, Sawyer Grace, doesn't put up with my jokes." Damien laughed. He turned serious again, "But you need to get up, okay? Good thing you're out of that coma. I bet you're tired, but the easier it is to get that remaining poison out of you is exercise. Unfortunately." Asher couldn't open his eyes to see him. _Too weak...Too tired..._

A sudden scrape of the wooden chair across the floor made him jump.

"Sorry," He felt two strong arms lift him up. It was actually comforting. The needles in his arms pinched out. He made a groaning noise in annoyance. Damien began to chant something under his breath, and Asher actually felt stronger and less tired. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. Asher's focused on Damien, who offered a smile. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He blinked in response. Damien laughed again.

"I'm gonna count to three, and when I do, I'm gonna set you on the ground. You're gonna have to stand." _Shouldn't he still be resting? How long has he been in and out of that coma?_

With all his thinking, Damien made it to three, and Asher was on his prosthetic legs, but he immediately collapsed. He would've hit the floor if Damien wasn't holding onto him.

"Yep. Thought it was to soon." Damien muttered, easily handling Asher's weight. Considering that the boy was as light as a feather.

"Wh-"

"Shh. Don't talk. Wastes energy." His voice sounded light and raspy anyways, so he wasn't planning on it. Damien flipped Asher's body to were he was holding him bridal style. "I'm gonna have to stay with you, Bright Eyes," _Bright Eyes? Why was he getting a nickname?_

_And why was it 'Bright Eyes'? _Asher doubted his eyes looked bright at all. But Damien laughed and practically brushed it off. With Damien's help in carrying him, Asher fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the short chapter! DX**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**So, reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Haha yep!**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Nah, Sawyer doesn't even like him like that! XD XD XD I'm mean, aren't I?**

**Edgerion; Yeah, I apologized for the short chapter. XD. Sawyer may never follow through, because she doesn't even have a crush on him. XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); I dunno why people want Damien and Sawyer together! XD I never said she liked him! XD**

**Booklover2000; I wouldn't beat the dude up, personally. Okay, maybe not beat him up, but just do enough damage! XD**

**Katnercy35; *Sighs* Have to say this again? Sawyer doesn't have a crush on Damien, people! XD XD XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It surprised Damien how light Asher was. It kind of scared him too. Asher was still in his arms, curled up asleep. Damien smiled slightly, slowly sitting down.

"I suck at being your Guardian Angel, aren't I?" Obviously, he got no reply. "Your sister doesn't need hers yet, so don't worry." Asher was breathing softly.

"You sleep like a dainty princess, you know that, right?" He laughed, brushing Asher's bangs out of his face gently. Damien had always watched him from the clouds ever since Asher was born. Although, he didn't see him as a Guardian Angel to him. More like an unnoticed friend or something. Damien thought Asher was sweet and sarcastic, which he was, but didn't know why he was tortured.

"I'm sorry. Okay? If I had been a better protector you wouldn't be like this." Asher seemed perfectly fine where he was sleeping, which was Damien's lap, while his head rested on his shoulder. He sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

Suddenly, before Damien himself realized it, he kissed the tip of Asher's nose. Damien blushed, and quickly threw his head back in embarrassment. Asher stirred, his eyes slowly opening.

"H-Huh? A-Are you st-still holding me?" Damien's blush remained on his face, making Asher confused. "W-What's w-wrong-"

"Nothing! Nothings wrong!" He laughed nervously. Asher's tired eyes narrowed.

"A-Are you b-blushing?" That made it worse. Asher suddenly gave a look of realization, "D-Did you kiss m-me?!"

"Just the tip of your nose!" Damien blurted out, and he winced.

"A-Are y-you serious?!" Asher's fingers brushed his nose.

"Yes..." Damien groaned. A blush began to appear on Asher's face.

"Please don't do that again..."

"Fine by me."

.

.

.

"Can you believe that?! That-that insufferable idiot wanted me to be his girlfriend! I don't even like him!" Sawyer yelled, while Lucas listened in amusement.

"Hey, you said no, didn't you?"

"Uh, _duh!"_

"So why does it matter now? I mean, I know you're upset, but you told him off, didn't ya'?"

"Yes!" She sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a swift glare.

"He's with Asher, isn't he?" Lucas gave her a slightly shocked look.

"Crap. You're right." He bit his lip, "Oh, what's he gonna do? I don't think either of them are gay."

"And? I can't stand him!" Lucas shook his head with a laugh.

"I know, it's obvious."

"Shut up."

"I was just saying-"

"I know what you were 'just saying'" She snapped, "C'mon. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Asher and Damien."

.

.

.

"'Beth?"

"Yeah, Jack?" Elizabeth said, cuddling closer.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?" Jack hesitated.

"What if we had another kid?" Elizabeth lifted her head to look at him.

"What?" She sounded more like she deadpanned it, instead of a question. Jack shrugged.

"I was just thinking."

"Jack, don't tell me you want another one?"

"Maybe." He mused, and she sighed.

"We'll either get another Asher or Sawyer. Or another Asher and Sawyer."

"You said that twice."

"I know what I said." Jack laughed, kissing her forehead.

"It wont be bad to have another me, would it?" She just stared at him with an appalled look, obviously saying yes. "Sorry I asked that."

"Tell you what," She said, "You can have as many kids as you want with your next wife! How about that?" She smiled and got up. Jack laughed.

"Wait. Are you serious?"

"Maybe." She said it in the same tone when Jack did.

"I love you!" He called after her.

"Love you too, Jack."

.

.

.

"Stay away from my twin!" Sawyer said, ripping Asher away with surprising strength. Damien held his arms up in surrender while Asher was trying to regain his balance.

"Calm down, Sawyer Grace-"

"My name is Sawyer!" She groaned, "What were you doing with my twin?" Asher and Damien both bit their lips in embarrassment.

"Oh god, what did we miss?" Lucas asked, Sawyer glaring daggers.

"He kissed my nose."

"It was an accident!" Damien rushed, and he swears he saw fire in Sawyers eyes.

"You _what?"_

"Sis, I was half conscious when he did, it's fine-" Asher was interrupted when Sawyer let go of his arm and began to chase Damien.

_"Don't touch my twin, pervert!"_

"Look, look, look," Damien stammered and a couch separated the two, "I-I don't know what I was thinking!" He nervously laughed, "I-It meant nothing!"

"You saying my brother's ugly?"

"No!" He swiftly dodged a pillow, "No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"First you try and pity me to be your girlfriend, then you hit on Asher? The hells your problem?!"

"He what?" Asher asked when Sawyer mentioned girlfriend.

"C-Can't we talk this out-" A newly shattered vase told him otherwise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhhhhh yeah.**

**I actually am slightly starting to ship AsherXDamien despite myself. Crap.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

_**OKAY JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP! I NEVER SAID DAMIEN AND ASHER WOULD GET TOGETHER! XD**_

**I'm not gonna answer reviews today, because that statement answered it all XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien and Sawyer's relationship-not that they ever had one- became more rocky ever since 'the incident', and Sawyer became more protective of her twin, much to Asher's dismay.

Shouldn't she have let it go by now? It's been a week!

So, he decided to talk to Lucas about it.

.

.

"Dude, she really hates you."

"I know! Can't you, I dunno, talk to her about it?" Lucas laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Why?"

"I-I-"

"Do you like her?" Damien paused, a frustrated blush making its way to his face. He crossed his arms with a huff.

"N-No! Of course not!" He blushed harder, and Lucas smirked.

"Yeah right. Fine, I'll talk to her."

.

.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Sawyer said, feeling like she knew where this was going.

"Okay, I know you wont like this, but-"

"This is about Damien, isn't it?" She groaned. Lucas offered a smile.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm not going to talk to him, okay? I've said it-"

"He likes you." Sawyer's eyes went wide in shock, but she just went mad again.

"All the more reason not to talk to him!"

"Sawyer, you are being to immature-"

"I am not immature!" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then go talk to him." She bit her lip, tightening her grip on Armaros. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. I will. But I'm not immature!" Her shoulder roughly passed Lucas's and he laughed.

"Whatever you say."

.

.

.

"Mia." The blinding angel said to the girl bowing before him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to go down to your appointed child." Mia looked up, a protective spark in her green eyes. Don't let her teenage look fool you, She could kill you in a second.

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, no. But I'll need you to help Damien with his as well, " At the mention of her acquaintance, she scoffed.

"He can't even protect his child? You shouldn't have assigned him to a very important person-"

"Mia," He warned, and she went quiet, "He's doing just fine. But we know how he is." Mia nodded, fixing her arrow bag on her shoulder. She moved her brown hair from behind it, putting it all over her shoulder.

"Yes sir."

.

.

.

Jack laughed as Elizabeth kissed him. Daniel had convinced her and Andrew to drink wine until they were drunk, for some reason. Andrew and Daniel were now..._busy, _and now he was dealing with his wife. He lightly pushed her back.

"You are going to have such a headache." Jack smiled. She collapsed on him.

"You are veeerrrryyyyy cute." She slurred, eyes closed. Jack kissed her forehead. She smelled like wine, although it wasn't strong and unpleasant.

"I would hope so."

"You know," She mumbled, "I do have a husband," Jack figured she didn't recognize him when she's drunk.

"Do you love him?" She nodded, blonde hair flying.

"Oh, yes! I do, I do. I love him and I know he loves me!" Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I would do anything for him! I'm sure he would be the same! Do you think he loves me?"

"I know he does." She smiled, eyes closing again.

"R-Really?" Elizabeth slurred.

"I promise." Soon she was asleep. He picked her up, and she didn't stir.

"I swear if you got my daughter drunk, Frost," Jack stopped, dread filling him. Pitch was standing behind him, arms crossed with a judging glare. He nervously laughed.

"N-No! I didn't!" He squeaked. Pitch's glare didn't waver.

"Then _why _is she?" Stupid Daniel. He couldn't blame him! Pitch would definitely not believe him.

"U-Uh, so I can get her in bed?" _'OH MY GOD WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT IDIOT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SLOWLY OH MY GOD-' _Elizabeth was taken out of his arms and Jack gulped. "I-I didn't mean to say that!" He tried to cover it up, but Pitch wasn't amused.

"Now if I just heard you correctly," Pitch began, slowly advancing him, "it better not be true, or I will seriously hurt you." Jack was going to say something when the door opened and a tired Asher was there. Jack felt relieved.

"Thank god. Asher! Help me!" Asher blinked slowly, looking between Pitch and Jack.

"What happened?" Asher knew his dad was in trouble for some reason.

"N-Nothing!" He looked at his mom.

"Is she drunk?"

"Yes." Pitch nearly snapped more to Jack than Asher. He seemed to put the pieced together as Pitch did. He sighed.

"Have fun, Grandfather." He said with a wave of his hand and closed the door. Jack gave a look of such betrayal, while Pitch smiled.

"Now Frost, I suggest you began running."

.

.

.

Damien shifted in his seat. Sawyer was across from him, glaring and the air was tense.

"Hey, Sawyer Grace-"

"My name is Sawyer. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever." She snapped, glaring at the wall.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kiss his nose-"

"It's not just that!" She cut him off, "I mean, it was at first, but its so much more then that!"

"Then what is it?" Damien's annoyance started to build.

"None of your business!"

"Tell me!" Sawyer growled.

"Listen! This is Asher's secret-"

"But you know it." He clarified.

"Only because I'm his twin!"

"I'm his Guardian Angel! I should know too!" Sawyer gave him a bitter look.

"What a great job you're doing." Damien grit his teeth.

"Stop being so stingy and tell me." Sawyer stood up quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt. She leaned in close, her eyes deadly.

"Do you want to know?" She snapped slowly, her voice low, "Fine. I'll stop being selfish and tell you. Those girls didn't just torture him, alright?" Damien blinked, suddenly feeling scared.

"I-I'm not sure I follow-"

"You idiot." She didn't sound mad. "I figured you wouldn't." She let go of him roughly.

"I-I-"

"Save it. You protect him better, got it?" Damien nodded.

And she left, leaving Damien to wonder what she meant. _Didn't just torture him?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EEEEEEEEEE there we go!**

**Anyways, more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**Reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; You'll find out soon!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); She is, isn't she? XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Haha! Yes he is!**

**Edgerion; I-I'm your favorite author?! *Cries* Thank you!**

**FallenAngelWithHeadphones; Ship him with whoever you want! XD**

**Booklover2000; Jack and Elizabeth did age a little(But they still look like teens, kinda) but people can feel parental aura around them. I guess. I don't know honestly! XD**

**Unicorn232003; Aww! Thank you!**

**Katnercy35; What do you think happened? Hhmmmmm? XD XD XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Look! I _swear _I didn't mean it like that!" Jack frantically yelled, barley dodging a black sand arrow by a good inch.

"Then what did you mean, Frost?!" Pitch barked, aiming for him again.

"I-It was Daniel!" Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he gay? How stupid do you think I am!" Jack groaned. He _knew _he couldn't blame him!

"I'm not kidding!" _Whiz! "__I am being totally honest!"_

"I swear you better take back what you said, " Pitch glared daggers at Jack, who gulped.

"I-I did! You wont listen!" Pitch's glare became more warning.

"What did you just say to me?" Jack took a shaky breath. Moon, he was so stupid for saying what he was going to say next...

"You-...You wont listen to me." Pitch crossed his arms.

"What did you mean when you said that, Frost?"

"It just slipped out! I-I didn't _mean _it that way." Jack felt so nervous. But somehow, his voice was somewhat steady.

"You better not have meant to say that." He seethed, "If that slip up happens again, you wont be so lucky. And I _swear _if you get my little girl pregnant again, find a good hiding spot." Jack gulped, nodding quickly.

"I-I understand." Pitch turned to walk away, but turned back.

"At least I know Asher would side with me." Pitch laughed mockingly at Jack, and was gone.

.

.

.

Mia wouldn't make her appearance seem like nothing. She was Top-Class Protector, one of the rare people who get assigned to two children.

And it was even rarer if they were very, very important.

As she walked- even though she had wings, she preferred not to use them as much- her knife that she had hooked to her thigh on her ripped jeans bobbed back and forth in its sheath. She was wearing a forest green elbow length shirt, but her grey jacket made it seem like not such a big detail. Her watch-a necessary device for Top-Class Protector- could turn into any weapon, but she liked to have her knife and bow and arrows at hand. Mia, also, didn't really look like an Angel. They usually had pale skin. Her was a very pretty brown color, but her face was dotted in caramel freckles.

"You are really annoying me!" A female voice came through the woods, and Mia froze.

"Sawyer Grace, lighten up!" A male voice laughed.

"Stop flirting with my sister-"

"Aw, C'mon Ash!"

"Don't call me ash, Damien." Damien? Wait. Sawyer, Asher. Mia gave a look of realization.

"Wait- Do you hear that?" Another whispered. Mia decided she would use any weapons. She could take Damien down easy.

"Yeah. Its from over there." Sawyer whispered back.

"Show yourself!" Damien yelled like an idiot.

"Calm down, ya' git." Mia said, totally surprising Damien and the others. But mostly Damien.

"M-Mia?! Wha-Why are you here?"

"Assigned." Was all she said.

"You're Australian, aren't you?" A bright red haired boy asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She looked at Asher, who stepped back. Her intimidating gaze softened a bit. "'Ello, Sweetie."

.

.

.

"Sooooo?" Cupid trailed in front of Death and Cerys.

"So what?" Death asked, confused on what was going on.

"Are you two gonna, like, get married soon? Can we just, like, do it now? The women blushed.

"Woah, woah," Cerys began, her face a lovely shade of pink. "Edwin-"

"Pllllleeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee?" He whined.

"N-No!" Death said, her face even redder then Cerys's.

"Why not?" He asked, "You two need to!"

"Edwin, drop it."

"But-"

"_Dude I said drop it can you not see me blush?!"_

_._

_._

Asher blinked in confusion. Hello Sweetie? Who does she think she is? River Song?

Crap. Why did Andrew did him hooked on Doctor Who?

"H-Hello Sweetie?" He doesn't really feel comfortable with someone-especially a girl- giving him pet names.

"I'm Mia, Top-Class Protector. I am helping this idiot-"

"Hey!" Damien shouted.

"-Protect you and your sister." She finished as if she didn't notice Damien's input on being an idiot.

"I can handle this!" Damien spluttered.

"No, ya' can't, git." Her Australian accent cut him off, "Why doya' think they sent me, eh?" Damien frowned.

"So..." Asher began, "two people are protecting me?" Mia nodded.

"You are the one person we Angels are worried about." A slight blush went across Asher's features.

"O-Oh." Sawyer looked between Asher and Mia, as if she was sensing something between them. Like, a deeper connection.

"Okay," Lucas said loudly and clapped his hands, "lets head back! Right, Ash? You need to eat something." Asher tried not to glare at him, for now he has everyone's attention on his thin frame, and he hated it when people stared at him.

"I'm not hungry." He said lowly, but Lucas wasn't taking that answer.

"Too bad. You are eating." The older deadpanned, wrapping an arm around the thin boy. Asher swatted him away, but that didn't do anything.

"You are not my mom-"

"She would say the same thing." Asher sighed, giving up.

.

.

.

Mist swirled around the cauldron. A sickly sweet female laugh echoed the walls of the dark cavern. The figure flowed into the room, black misty tentacle like things swirled around her. Her skin was fair, but you wouldn't really be paying attention to that once you saw her eyes. The parts that were supposed to be white were black, and a blue glowing iris bore into your soul.

"Oh, I think it's time for my sweet Dream Hydra to wake up, don't you think?" She cooed, walking-or floating- to a very large and unfriendly looking cage. With a wave of her hand a ruby appeared. The animal in the cage moved.

"Now now, patience, deary." She smirked. "Now, I heard that Jack Frost and Pitch Black's daughter had two very, very powerful children. Baring the Blessing of Man in Moon. Do we want that power? Of course!" She teasingly waved the ruby infront of the door. "So," She snapped it away harshly, "go get it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New enemy! Yaaaaaayyyy! XD**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Reviews!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yeah, Rayne was blinded completely by it! Who knows who this mysterious woman be? XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Jack did get lucky, didn't he?**

**Edgerion; Asher and Sawyer's physical ages are 15, while Jack and Elizabeth look like their 18/19/20 or so.**

**AngelKitty; Yep!**

**NightOwl Fury; Oh! Thank you! XD**

**Katnercy35; The bad feelings will probably get worse or not as this goes! XD**

**FallenAngelWithHeadephones; I'm not finished with adding love interests! XD**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Asher, stop being stubborn and eat!" Lucas said, trying to shove the spoon of peanut butter in his mouth, but Asher kept refusing.

"Stop treating me like a baby!" He swiftly dodged the spoon, and Lucas groaned in annoyance.

"Eat!"

"Are those _pills?" _They had to give him those to fight of infection and stuff. Something like that.

"No-"

"Yes they are!" He gasped. Lucas took advantage of that by shoving the spoon in his mouth. Asher jumped in surprise. But sure enough, he swallowed the peanut butter and pills. He coughed. "I hate you."

"I know." Lucas smirked. Mia and Damien had gotten into an argument, which they were still in now.

"Crickey! Can'tya' just shut your trap?!" Mia yelled at one of Damien's comments.

"Oh, suck it up princess!" He snapped.

"I swear-"

"Oh, what are you gonna swear?" They could feel her anger.

"You are so annoying!"

"So are you!" An aggravated scream and Mia came marching in, her face a reddish brown.

"What were you two even fighting about?" Asher asked, and Mia huffed.

"Nothing. He's just a git!" She shouted the insult so Damien could hear her.

"I heard that!" He shouted.

"You were supposed to!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry princess." _She growled in annoyance.

"Seriously, what's between you two?" Lucas asked, showing his attention to her. Mia sighed.

"Ever since we were Angels, we were partners. He's just like a really annoying brother!"

"So you don't hate him?" Asher questioned. Mia shook her head and laughed slightly.

"'Course not." Mia locked eyes with Asher, and she smiled softly, "I mean, we have our differences, but hey, like I said, he's like my brother." Asher blushed, and quickly looked away with a frown.

"O-Oh."

"Why?" Mia asked, starting to walk to him, but Asher shrunk back. She stopped. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Mia and Lucas glanced at each other while Asher numbly messed with his sleeve.

.

.

.

Sawyer would have laughed at Damien if he wasn't so mad. Well, his anger was dying down now, but still.

"You gonna make it?" She teasingly said, and Damien stopped his angry pacing to stare at her. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Sawyer Grace?" It sounded like he was trying to snap at her.

"Well, I'm sorry," She muttered. Damien heard her, and gave her a look that said _seriously? _Sawyer mimicked the look and, after a while, Damien smiled.

"What, Sawyer Grace?"

"C'mon." She stood up and grabbed his hand. He blushed, but Sawyer felt nothing when they did, and didn't see him blush. She just dragged him behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. Anywhere." She turned her head to look at him, but when she saw him blushing, she gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing is wrong with my face." He said, and his blush slowly disappeared. She shrugged, passing it off.

"Okay." He looked at his surroundings. "Theres a lot of trees-"

"Well, duh Sherlock." Sawyer smirked. "We're in a forest. What do you expect?" It was his turn to shrug.

"I don't kn-" He was interrupted when Sawyer screamed and went tumbling down a hill. She landed in a sticky brown substance leaking out of a tree. Damien followed her by sliding down with ease.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. Most of it was on one side of her head in her hair. She groaned.

"Yeah..What is this stuff?!" Sawyer screeched, putting a hand to her hair. She made a face.

"Tree sap." A voice came. They looked around. A body leaped form the trees and landed in front of them. They could only make out a couple things in the darkness like, her bright white sharp fangs and her eyes.

Her eyes were the most unsettling things. Red eyes but with a white pupil instead of black.

"Wh-Who-"

"You wont be able to wash that type of tree sap out of your hair, girl." She cut her off, "You're gonna have to cut it off. But by the looks of it, it's gonna have to be shaved. How did you manage to fall on one side?" The twos mouths just hanged open as she walked out and into the light. The girl hissed lightly, and her eyes changed to a golden hazel. Luckily the pupil was back to black.

"Who are you-"

"I'm Blaize." The girl said, flipping her raven hair with a smirk.

"Are you a werewolf-"

"Nope. Vampire." Her fangs seemed to grow longer and sharper. Her eyes had a mean-looking laughter in them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, guys! That's the end of that chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm gonna start putting down my accounts after the reviews, 'kay?**

**So, here are the reviews!**

**NightOwl Fury; Haha, AsherXLucas. Never! XD You don't have to worry about that pairing! I will not reveal any pairings! XD**

**AngelKitty27; I put her eye color in the last chapter XD**

**Edgerion; Jesus you caught on fast on that pairing! XD It was gonna be a surprise pairing! Crap! XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); For you, she wont! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); She will(Hopefully) be comical in a hangover! XD**

**Katnercy35; I did! XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~ Professah**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**Vine~Bayley**

**So, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh. Why wont the light just _shut uuuuupp?_ I swear I'm never going to drink again. Someone please kill me." Elizabeth groaned with a blanket over her head, which was also buried in Jack's hoodie, because she was sitting on his lap facing him. Jack laughed.

"'Beth, a light can't shut up."

"_Shut. Up." _She moaned in pain, "My head's killing me."

"I bet." He gently kissed her head, "Do you want some bread?"

"What will bread do?"

"Help with that hangover-"

"Okay. Give me bread."

"-And water will help, too." Jack smiled.

"Where is Daniel? I'm gonna kill him."

"I dunno, 'Beth." He said, passing the water and bread to her once he pulled the blanket off her face. She hissed in pain when he did.

"Ahh, it's too bright!" Jack laughed and kissed her.

"You smell like wine."

"Is it bad?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Good." She ate the bread and drank the water, then rested her head back on his shoulder. She groaned from the headache slightly.

"Can you _please _make the light shut up?"

.

.

.

Blaize was still giving them that piercing look, with a mischievous smirk that could rival Sawyer's. The two kept their attention on her fangs, and slowly blood began to appear.

"Well? Are you gonna talk or what?" She sneered with a smile. Sawyer snapped out of her trance before Damien did.

"H-Huh? Oh, uh-"

"You're Jack Frost's kid, aren't you? One of them, at least." Why was her dad so popular?

"Yes, I am." Sawyer said, "Why do you-"

"Ah, good." Blaize said, "Well, I apologize in advance, but-"

"What are you talking about-" Blaizes eyes went back to the red with white pupils and began to chant in another language.

"Wha-What is she doing?!" Damien yelled, but Sawyer understood every word she was saying. Then it stopped, and Blaize shook her head with a groan.

"Ack! That always hurts."

"What was that?" Damien asked Sawyer, but her eyes were wide.

"Well, now that I got that covered." She smiled slightly, "Good thing I found you. I mean, I would've been cool with your sibling-"

"Twin" She corrected.

"Your twin too, but you were here so-"

"What's going on?" Damien asked, but was ignored.

"So, I'll be going now-" She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sawyer yelled and Blaize stopped. "Please," She whispered, "C-Can you help us?" Blaize turned back to look at Sawyer.

"I'll...think about it. Right now, I'd focuse on that tree sap in your hair." And she was gone.

.

.

"OW! OW, OW, OW!" Sawyer yelled as Damien scrubbed her hair.

"I'm trying to get it out!"

"Dude! I still want to have hair after this!" She yelled. Damien groaned in frustration.

"Hold on! There is just a little more!"

"Gah!" She hissed in pain. "Ow!"

"Just wait a minute, you impatient thing!" He seemed to scrub harder.

"Dude! Quit it! Let's just shave it off!" Damien paused, sitting back. He sighed.

"I think I got it all." He cupped the back of her head. "Take a deep breath." Before she could do it, he ducked her head underwater to wash out the soap. She moved around crazily, splashing water and forced her head up. Sawyer began to breathe deep breaths. She glared.

"Wh-Wh-Why did you try to kill me?!" She yelled, hands ready to choke Damien.

"Sorry! I thought you-"

"You did it a second after you said that, stupid!" The platinum blonde whacked his head.

"Ow-"

"Oh, that hurts?" Damien laughed. And slowly, Sawyer did too.

"Well, we wont have to shave that pretty hair-" Damien quickly stopped himself, but Sawyer gave him a confused look.

"Pretty hair?"

"U-Uh, I mean-" Sawyer laughed a little, "Thank you." She looked away for a second before standing on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving my pretty hair." She passed off the cheek-kiss like it was nothing, but Damien still blushed.

"N-No problem..." Sawyer ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'm gonna go and eat." He nodded and smiled.

"I'll...go check on Asher." Her expression became more soft.

"Please be careful with him. He's...sensitive. Refrain from touching him."

"Why?" But she kind of ran out of the room.

.

.

.

For some unknown reason, Asher became more wary when people came near him. It was weird. He was perfectly fine being a couple feet radius with someone, but then Mia tried to approach him. He was content with Lucas being near him, but it was probably because him and Lucas have a close relationship.

"Can I please have some-"

'You are not getting coffee." Lucas said automatically, just as Damien came in. Naturally, Lucas kept his guard up with a glare aimed at him, and Damien knew that. Lucas wasn't going to trust this guy. He let Asher, his sweet baby cousin, get tortured, even though he was his 'Guardian Angel'.

Even Asher slightly jumped, and that's when Lucas realized that Asher had been faking the whole thing about being fine. No, he wasn't. How could he have been so blind? Asher was breaking apart, and he hadn't even realized it until now! Damien was staring at Asher, but his gaze stayed at the ground.

"Hey, guys? Can I talk to Asher alone?" Mia looked at Lucas, who began to stare Damien cruelly down. But Damien didn't notice. Lucas stood up, motioned Mia to follow him and walked out, roughly bumping his shoulder into Damien's with a slight growl.

It was silent for a while. Damien sucked in a breath.

"Uhm, hey." Asher said nothing but kept his head down, although Asher's eyes flickered to him.

"What do you want?" He whispered, his gaze going back to the floor.

"How-Uh, How are you feeling?" It was a simple question, but Asher quit messing with his sleeve and looked straight ahead with an expression of confusion, anger and something else he couldn't read.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" He said slowly, his movement to look at him doing the same. Damien suddenly felt unsettled.

"Probably not the best-" Asher interrupted him with a scoff. Damien bit the inside of his cheek.

"What is your problem?" Damien said, making Asher stand up with slight difficulty and walk out of the room.

The whole time the two argued-mainly Damien, getting his anger fueled by Asher's snide remarks and scoffs- and they attracted pretty much everyone-except Mia, Lucas and Sawyer, who must've not hear their arguing-of course, they didn't pay any attention.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Asher snapped, whipping around to face Damien, who glared back at him.

"No! You wont tell me anything!"

"Probably because I don't _want _you to know!" The platinum blonde rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me!" Jack, who sensed something was off, watched his son begin to walk away, but Damien was quick to stop him. Instead of getting defensive, Jack was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Oh no you don't!" Asher growled in annoyance.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?" He asked harshly, "Just so you can be fine?" He spat, "WE GET IT OKAY?! WE GET IT THAT YOU'RE EMOTIONALLY CRIPPLED! THAT DOESN'T YOU HAVE TO MAKE US PITY YOU!" Damien shouted, flipping Asher back to face him. His expression wasn't annoyance anymore, it was shock, sadness and fear. Damien, who was already taller than Asher, seemed to make Asher much smaller. Asher's questioning 'what?' completely disappear. Damien pocked him in his chest in a stabbing motion, and Asher looked even more scared. He began to try and escape by taking steps back but Damien followed his movements.

"Is that it? Huh?" Damien let the words go, like he wasn't in control and he didn't really realize what he was saying, but it wasn't that he cared, "God!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you honestly know how pitiful you are right now?" Asher was too busy fighting back tears to actually hear him.

After a couple more of Damien's choice words, Asher broke apart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wanted some against and so I put some.**

**So Asher's gonna break down in the next chappie!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

** I bet some of you aren't happy with Damien right now! XD XD XD XD Sorry!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Ah, it's fine! XD  
><strong>

**Katnercy35; I DUNNO I AM SO SORRY! XD XD XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**Vine~Bayley**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher couldn't take it anymore.

He was tired of acting like he was fine, tired of Damien's insults-even though he was still calling those out-, just tired of everything. He wanted to curl into a small, tight ball and cry until he ran out of tears. But instead, he stood rigid.

_Emotionally crippled._

Now, most people wouldn't have cared if they were mad, but Asher? That was a stab in his heart. Being crippled was a sore spot on him, and adding 'emotionally' went way over the line. His mouth hung open while his eyes were wide and brimmed with tears. Damien told him he looked pitiful.

Why was he mad at him all of a sudden? Asher just didn't want him to be near him. Why did Asher himself feel so weak? A sudden burst of depression and anger flooded in him like a dam.

"Stop." His voice was shaky. Everyone stood incredibly silent, watching the fight.

The dams walls were breaking, bit by bit.

"Why?" Damien asked, his black eyes glaring into him. Maybe Asher shouldn't have kept him going.

Asher took a few more insults before he tried again.

"Please. Stop." He begged, but it didn't work. Damien kept going.

"STOP!" He shouted, sobbing, and the room was silent. Asher gripped at his hair, shutting his eyes tightly, "Just stop!" Damien's anger disappeared, replaced by something of concern.

"Are you okay-"

"Don't!" His eyes opened slightly to glare at Damien through the tears, "Don't ask me that! This is all your fault! Everything is! Everything!" Asher couldn't breathe. The air intake he was having wasn't enough. A sob escaped his lips, and tears stain his face. Damien watched Asher's body shake.

"How is everything-" Damien stopped when Asher gave him a chilling glare.

"Aren't you supposed to protect me?" His voice cracked, "What happened to that? Huh?"

"But you're fine now!" Damien snapped back, "Just forget it! You're alive, aren't you? So why are you crying about it?" The platinum blonde gave him an appalled look, like he said something unbelievable.

"You don't get it, do you?" He bawled. "Someone just can't get out of this kind of thing! Do you know what they did to me?" He snapped, and Damien knew he should be quiet while Asher just let go of his feelings, " Lets review, shall we?" His voice was bitter, sucking breaths, "I was stabbed with an ice pick, they-they cut me, burned me, tried to skin me," The sobs were growing stronger, "They-They _claimed_ and _raped _me." He lifted his shirt to show the two letters. Everyone was shocked, and Tooth let out a shrill gasp, even Damien was shocked.

"A-Asher-"

"They didn't stop there! "He interrupted, dropping his shirt, "They didn't feed me for two weeks, three days, twelve hours, forty-seven minutes and twenty nine seconds, I kept count! A-And-" Damien heard enough. He regretted everything he said. He sighed, and lightly put his hands gently on his shoulders.

"You can stop now." Damien said slowly, and Asher stared at him, breathing heavily.

Then, Asher collapsed to the floor.

.

.

It was more then possible that Jack was the most angry and upset out of everyone. Not just at Damien, Dwyer and his vile children, but at Asher too. Why didn't he say anything? Jack is his father, he could tell him anything. Apparently not.

But then Asher collapsed. His little boy collapsed, and Jack was at his side in less then a second. His body was trembling, he was sweating, and he was unconscious.

"Ash, c'mon Ash," He muttered, shaking him slightly, "Wake up. Ash, wake up, please!" He raked a hand through his sons sweaty hair, and his face was very warm. Jack was growing very worried by now. Daniel quickly bent down on the other side of Asher.

"Oh god, is he okay?" He sounded panicked.

"I-I don't know!" He rushed, putting the back of his hand on Asher's neck.

"Спешите! Hurry!" North said, motioning the fathers to the infirmary. Daniel quickly scooped up his nephew and ran, Jack following.

.

.

Jack paced back and forth outside of the door. North and Mother Nature were working on Asher, and Jack was thankful that Elizabeth was still asleep from her hang-over. She would freak.

Not that Jack wasn't, of course.

How long has it been since Asher collapsed? An hour? Two?

"I-Is he okay?" Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned around slowly to see a guilty Damien.

"What do you think?" He snapped, "And why do you care?" He sighed.

"I-I know I said some things I shouldn't-"

"Some?" Jack questioned, his staff glowing slightly. Damien winced.

"Okay...A lot. I was just mad-"

"So you took it out on my son?" He glared, "He's in a very weak and critical state now and before, and yet you still call him pathetic?" By now, Jack's annoyance grew and he took steps closer to Damien, "He's stronger than anyone I know besides his mother. And I won't blame him if he hates you." Damien looked down for a second before glancing back at Jack.

"I know." He took a couple of steps back, turning to leave, "If-If he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry. About everything." Jack still stared.

"We'll see." By the time Damien was gone, North opened the door.

"Jack?"

"Is he alright?" He asked, and North looked solemn.

"Jack-"

"He's not, is he?" North tried to ignore the distraught look Jack was giving him.

"Well, he is alive," Jack sighed in relief, "but as soon as we began to try and figure out what was wrong, he had another seizure." The winter spirit glanced at the door.

"Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically.

"He will make it through, I'm sure. Sawyer did with her-"

"She never had ADHD." Jack quickly corrected, but North shook his head.

"Da, she did and she does now." Jack never wanted to believe that, but every time he denied, they corrected him.

"Do-So you think he has a disorder?" North thought for a second before nodding.

"I believe so. Though, it's probably just a simple brain injury."

"But Asher-"

"Will be fine, " North finished, "though that doesn't mean that he wont have any symptoms." Jack nodded, pursing his lips. North put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I go see him?" North nodded and left Jack alone in the hallway. Blue eyes closed, Jack took a deep breath, and walked in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW I AM SO SORRY WHY AM I SO CRUEL?!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Ohh, Lucas will also get massive revenge also! MWAHAHA-*coughs and wheezes***

**Katnercy35; XD It seems like all I do is make you cry! I'm sorry! XD *Pats back and hugs***

**DarkTempest(Guest); Eh, comes naturally! **

**Booklover2000; Ah, it's fine! I'm really cruel right now anyways! XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~ Bayley2712**

**Vine(kind od useless)~ Bayley**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack walked into the room as silently as he could, but Mother Nature thought even that was to noisy. She shushed her son before he could say anything, but his attention was on Asher. Asher's black jacket was off, and his wrists had needles in them. He looked like he did in the coma, only there were these pulse monitors- at least that's what Jack thought they were- taped on his temples, and he could breathe on his own.

"He's just unconscious," Mother Nature said and Jack nodded. She left the room, leaving Jack alone with Asher. The more he saw him lying there, the more guilty Jack felt.

"Hey Ash." He said, sitting down next to him, "I...I don't know if you can hear me. Can you?" He got no response. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

.

_As much as Jack tried not to, he had become protective of his kids. Mainly Asher. Pitch would always sneer and say 'Now you know how I feel!', and Jack felt like he was talking about him when he first saw Elizabeth._

_But that didn't matter any more, at least. _

_"Uncle! Uncle!" Six year old Lucas came running in, looking panicked. Jack wondered what was wrong with Lucas, because he looked so worried._

_"What is it, Luke-"_

_"I-It's Asher!" Jack didn't need to know what happened but Asher needing help._

_ Jack actually heard Asher before he saw him. He was screaming and crying, and he could faintly hear Sawyer try and comfort him. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was already there, desperately trying to calm him and herself down, because she was crying with him._

_"Shh, it's okay, baby," She whispered, choking back a sob while clutching Asher tighter. Jack ruffled Lucas's hair and told him and Sawyer to go find Daniel or Andrew. He bent down next to Elizabeth, worry on his face. Asher had fallen unconscious from the pain, but he still let out a couple of cries. Jack cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear._

_"Hey, 'Beth. What happened?" She fell into sobs again, and this time Jack wrapped is arms around her and their three year old. He kissed her temple._

_"H-His legs!" The amulet around Asher's neck throbbed its red color. It didn't look like a good sign._

_"C'mon," He said, helping Elizabeth stand up with Asher._

_They had found out his amulet had failed somehow, but Mother Nature assured that it wouldn't happen again. But still, it was horrifying for Elizabeth and Jack._

_._

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when Asher moved. The father scrambled up and grab his hand. Asher's face twisted to confusion, groaning slightly in pain.

"Ash?" More confusion.

"D-Daddy?" Jack brushed some of the platinum blonde hair out of the dark eyelids.

"It's fine, Asher, you're fine." Slowly Asher opened his eyes slightly.

"You heard everything. Didn't you?" Jack nodded.

"Everyone did." The amputee shakily sighed, closing his eyes again. He bit his lip, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Great." He muttered. Jack sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked, "I'm your father, Ash. You can tell me anything, you know-"

"It's not that simple Dad," Asher nearly snapped, but quickly regained control, "I'm a mess, okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"No, you're not." What was wrong with his kids thinking that they are useless? Asher looked at Jack, his unique eyes staring at Jack in slight annoyance.

"Did you not hear any of that, then? Dad," His voice cracked, and he went quieter, "I was raped. Just like Mom!" He turned his head quickly before Jack realized what he said, and when Jack did he froze. He blinked several times, and didn't know how to respond.

"How-...How do you know that he-"

"When you are being tortured you get a lot of hurtful information." His voice was dead, "Fun fact, Dad, I know why I'm an amputee." He laughed bitterly, "I didn't even have a chance." Jack didn't know what to expect from Asher anymore and it was scary.

"A chance? What are you talking about?"

"Being normal." Jack would've laughed if it wasn't so serious.

"You are so foolish when it comes to 'normal' Ash," He smiled, messing his hair up, " None of us here are 'normal'." He managed to get Asher smiling after a while.

"Yeah...I guess."

.

.

.

Lucas, Sawyer and Mia came into the room to see everyone looking upset about something.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked, and Bunny was the one who spoke up.

"Asher and Damien got into a fight, and Damien said some stuff and Asher had a mental breakdown-"

"Wait, what did the git say?" At first, no one really noticed Mia, but now?

"Who are you?" Tooth asked, and Mia smiled a bit proudly.

"Name's Mia, ma'am." She bowed respectfully, "Top-Class Protector, and Guardian Angel." Bunny seemed to smile.

"Australian, aren't ya'?" Her smile became more biased.

"'Ey, Top-Class mean best accent!" Bunny just had to high-five her for that comment.

"What's wrong with a _normal _accent?" Sawyer chided, but she was ignored.

"Didn't you say Angels were all pale and stuff? Are they also with-"

"American accents? Yes, unfortunately." Mia informed, "But Top Class, the others, at least, are all ranging. There are some British, French, and so. Then here come the races- Asian, Mexican, White, Black," She shrugged, "No discrimination, which is great by me."

"So you're an interesting mix," Lucas smirked and Mia glared.

"What is that supposed ta' mean?"

"Nothing-"

"Wait," Sawyer interrupted, "Where _is_ Asher?" Everything went silent.

"Well, after his breakdown, he collapsed-"

"What did he say?" Lucas growled slightly.

"Damien? Well..."Daniel didn't know if it was safe to tell Sawyer or Lucas, due to their protectiveness over Asher.

"Dad, what did he say?" By this point he was demanding.

"He called Asher useless, worthless, other stuff and," He decided to mutter this part, "emotionally crippled." Lucas and Sawyer heard that clearly though, and Lucas was furious. So he stomped out of the room growling and muttering curse words while Sawyer followed, equally mad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHa Lucas is gonna get revenge! **

**So I hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Katnercy35; Aha, sorry!**

**Edgerion; You really hate Damien now, dontcha'? XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); Yep! XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Glad you liked that part!**

**NightOwl Fury; He wont get far! XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~ Bayley2712**

**Vine(Slightly useless)~ Bayley**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucas was going to kill Damien. No doubt about that. Luckily, he didn't have to search for long.

"I-I'm sorry!" Damien said while Lucas held him against a wall. His fist was twisted in Damien's shirt, and Lucas held Damien a few feet in the air.

"Oh really?" He growled, his violet eyes looking like they were purple flames.

"Y-Yes!"

"Why did you do it then? Huh, genius?" A growl erupted deep in Lucas's throat, and his fangs grew slightly longer.

"I-I-I-"

"'I-I-I'" He mocked distastefully, "Quit your stuttering an answer me!" Damien gulped.

"I w-was mad at him-"

"So that _gives you the right," _He said through grited teeth, "to call him _emotionally crippled, worthless, useless_ and other stuff? No. It doesn't!" He flung Damien to the floor, and Damien was planning on scrambling away. "And don't think Sawyer's not mad either. Because now she's checking on her twin, probably ready to kill you. Kinda like me."

"W-Wait!" Damien yelled when Lucas approached closer, "I need to tell him-"

"You are not talking to him. Or going near him." Lucas hissed.

"P-Please!"

"Why do you care about his well-being all of a sudden?" Damien could tell Lucas was about to turn into a wolf.

"Because I regret what I said-"

"You better have." Lucas's body rippled and changed into a wolf, and Damien froze so still. _'But ya' know what? That's not good enough,' _Damien heard in his head, and he knew it was Lucas, _'No one hurts my baby cousin. No one.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Oh my god, what happened to him?!" Elizabeth yelled, running in the room. She inspected his face, as if he had produced a nasty scar or something.

"Hey Mom." Asher said casually, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Sawyer had done the same earlier, but she knew what happened. Jack sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"'Beth, c'mon." Elizabeth gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Let's talk." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Jack? What is this about?" Elizabeth asked once he closed the door. He sighed.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Tell me!" Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Damien and him had a fight, Damien said a few...things...and Asher just kinda broke down, then collapsed. That's it." Elizabeth gave a shocked look, but she knew Jack was holding something back from her.

"What did he say?"

"Which one?"

"Both." She decided. Jack looked like he didn't want to say.

"Damien called Asher emotionally crippled," At that, Elizabeth gasped in shock, "and Asher confessed."

"Confessed? Confessed what?"

"What they did to him." He managed to say, and Elizabeth looked down at the floor before looking back at him.

"...What did they do?" She whispered.

"'Beth, I don't think you should kn-"

"Jack, he is my son, I have the right to know!" She yelled, angry and desperate at the same time. Why was he holding back information?!

"Fine, fine," He sighed, "They cut him, burned him, tried to skin him, they stabbed him with an ice pick, he counted how long he didn't get to eat," This was the part he really didn't want her to know, but she was already close to sobs. He looked at her in the eye, "'Beth," He grabbed her hand, "they claimed and raped him-" Elizabeth dissolved into sobs. Jack sort of held her up, kissing her hair. She shakily wrapped her arms around him.

"T-They claimed m-my baby...They claimed _my _baby?" She asked, and Jack nodded. He stroked her back in comfort.

"It's okay, 'Beth, he's here with us. Okay?" She choked a sob, but nodded. He kissed her forehead.

.

.

.

Damien was scared of wolves. Like, a lot.

And now, he was staring straight at a growling Lucas, his clothes having claw marks. Lucas's growls died down slightly, and he rippled back into his normal form. Luckily, his clothes were intact when he did.

"Now," He glared at Damien, "did I get my point across?"

"Y-Yes!" A nod.

"Good." He said bluntly, but stopped. "But why did you say that?"

"H-Huh?" Lucas turned, and Damien was expecting more anger, but instead it was sadness.

"Why did you call him that?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Was it pure, idiotic anger?"

"Honestly, I think it was." Damien inched his gaze to Lucas's face.

"It's different for him." Lucas shook his head, "It's always been different for him, in a bad way. He hates himself."

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, I do," He snapped, but stopped himself, "I'm his cousin! I know these thing just as much as Sawyer does!" Damien thought he was going to turn back.

"Can...Can I tell him I'm sorry?" He asked, and Lucas didn't answer for a while.

"Sure." He said, but he didn't like the idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iuefbwuicfbisdufbcaouebcre833994827420ef928eyrf792efgcewo9u7fgc Aha I have nothing else to say!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Ooh, okay! XD**

**Girl With Strange Ideas(guest); are they good or bad? XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Haha, Damien's pitiful, isn't he? XD**

**Guest; Uh, I didn't understand what you meant at all. Sorry.**

**Katnercy35; I just love messing with Elizabeth and Asher. So much, that it hurts.**

**ACCOUNTS! **

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**Useless Vine~Bayley**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Who said you could be here?" Was what Damien was greeted by along with a glare. Asher didn't look at him at all, his pale hand clasped in one of Sawyers. Damien could faintly see his veins.

"Lucas, believe it or not." Damien awkwardly walked a bit closer, and even though Asher didn't see him, he flinched noticeably. Sawyer's eyes narrowed.

"Really?" She said it like she didn't believe him. He nodded.

"Yes." He turned more to Asher, who didn't look in his direction. "Asher-"

"Don't talk to me." His voice was quiet, but strong. Damien wasn't giving up that easily, however.

"No, we need to talk-"

"Really? What happened when we 'needed to talk'? Huh?" Asher whipped his head to stare at Damien, and his eyes looked tired, sad and angry. Maybe some resentment? Damien sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, oh, oh, wait," He said quickly, "You are _sorry? _Well, that makes everything better, doesn't it?!" His voice rose. It actually sounded like a broken hiss than just anger. Damien knew that he shouldn't be angry with Asher, he deserved it, but something about that did make his feel anger.

"It's not my fault you were taken! You ran off, didn't you?" He snapped back.

"It is too your fault!"

"How?!" Asher opened his mouth to reply when Damien cut him off, "You know what? Forget it. You're just going to try and make me the bad guy." He turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Asher's voice.

"So I'm the bad guy for being tortured and raped?" It was quiet and small, and it cracked. Damien bit his lip, wondering how to respond to that. "Sis, can I talk to him alone for a minute?" Sawyer, who was sitting in shock the entire time, looked at Asher in confusion.

"You sure?" He nodded. She got up and walked to the door. She roughly thrusted her shoulder against his in annoyance, but Damien got the message, _'If you hurt him, you'll die'._

"Why did you have her leave?" The black haired boy asked, turning to the amputee.

"I wanted to talk alone." Damien sighed and sat down.

"What about?"

"Why do you hate me?"

.

.

.

Daniel laughed while he kissed Andrew sloppily. Andrew was drunk again-Daniels own doing- and Daniel was still very sober.

"Shh-hh!" Andrew stuttered, putting a finger to his lips. He could barely stand on his own, so Daniel, being the good husband that he is, was helping him. "L-Luc-cas will hear usssss!" He whispered, struggling to keep his blue eyes open. Daniel laughed and kissed him again.

"I can't believe how easily drunk you get." Andrew shook his head at that.

"I-I...I'm _noooottt_ druuunk!" He trailed, whining like a little child. But it was adorable.

"You've had, what? Three drinks? Four?" The uke held up four fingers while biting his tongue. Daniel could tell where the adorable gap between his teeth where.

"I-...I had..." He shook his head, "I d-don't...remember..." He blinked slowly before looking at Daniel, "What's my name again?" He sounded so confused that Daniel had to laugh. He put his forehead against his husbands.

"You don't remember? What's my name, then?" Andrew looked him over in thought.

"Your name is...is...wow, you're really handsome..." He mumbled, putting a hand to his head. Daniel grabbed his free hand.

"Daniel. My names Daniel and you are my husband, Andrew." He blinked at that.

"I'm married to _you?" _He sounded impressed through his drunken state, "Was it a go big or go home situation with you or-?" He was interrupted when Daniel laughed hard.

"Babe, you are so drunk right now."

.

.

.

The question Asher asked threw Damien off.

"What? Hate you? What are you-"

"Oh, don't say you don't!" He shouted. "You obviously do." Asher looked away and crossed his arms. Damien was silent for a while.

"No, I don't." He said, "And I really am sorry for what I said. It was totally uncalled for and I know you wont forgive me. Which is fine, ya' know, I deserve it." Asher's unique eyes looked at him with uncertainty, like Damien was going to do something horrible to him. Suddenly, he hissed in pain, clutching his temples. Damien was startled and took a couple of steps back.

"A-Are you oka-"

"I-I-I'm fine," He said hastily. They sat in silence. "You forced me to say things that humiliated me." Asher shook his head, closing his eyes for a second, "Things I didn't want any one to know." He turned away slightly, "But too late now. Every one does. I feel so humiliated." Asher groaned, grabbing his hair. Damien shook his head.

"You shouldn't feel humiliated. Okay?" Asher didn't answer. When Damien moved a little closer, Asher winced. The blonde must have thought he made a mistake, because he began to apologize.

"S-Sorry, I didn't-"

"No, don't be sorry." He said. Damien looked down. "Do you want to get up?" Asher smiled slightly.

"I suppose."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd things are slightly better between the two boys! You guys got some Danrew also! Yaaaaaaayyyyy!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! **

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwlFury; I dunno anymore which I'm going to do. I might pull up a poll or something!**

**Edgerion; Yeap. For now, that is! XD**

**Mimi(Guest); Thank you! ^^**

**Miriam(Guest); *Shrugs* I dunno, honestly. I tend to forget these guys are immortal, or we could just pull off a Hunters of Artemis type of thing or whatever.**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher knew he had to confront everyone sooner or later.

He just hoped for the later. His legs hurt, and he felt dizzy. Damien tried to keep distance, but after Asher's failed attempts at walking solo, Damien had no choice but to help him.

So when the two made it to the large room where the fight took place, everyone stopped talking to look at Asher.

It was embarrassing.

He was practically tackled in a hug from Tooth, who didn't seem like she'd let go until Bunny put a hand on her shoulder. She tried to smile at him, but the tears in her eyes gave it away.

"How are you feeling?" Tooth whispered.

"Fine." He said, an embarrassed blush beginning to form. Sawyer came walking over, looking Asher over for any signs of pain with a neutral face. She looked at Damien and nodded.

"What was that about?" Asher asked his twin, but she smirked and shook her head.

"Nothin' bro! Just a little _agreement. _" Her eyes bore into Damien. He nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah. Agreement." He took a step back from Asher. This made him even more confused.

"What agreement?"

"N-Nothing!" Damien said quickly, making Sawyer smirk in triumph. Asher looked between Damien and Sawyer confusion not going away. Damien took another steep back, but this time it was away from Sawyer.

"What are you so scared of, Alton?" She smirked.

"Why are you suddenly calling me that, Sawyer Grace?" He challenge, his confidence coming back. He was _not _going to be intimidated by a girl.

"Ah, look who's acting like a man again!" She laughed with an adorable-in his opinion- smug look.

"I know. Maybe you should try acting like a girl." She actually looked shock at that.

"What did you just say, Alton?"

"You heard me." He said, smiling and leaning close. Sawyer copied her father's smug look again, and practically everyone could just see a female Jack.

"You challenging me to something?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. Mia suddenly groaned in annoyance.

"Oi! Get a room ya' two!" The two glared, blushed overcoming their faces.

.

.

.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. They are running out of time!" The sickly sweet voice came into the cave. "That girl knows she doesn't have much time. Why waste it on that boy?" The same green mist swirled over the floor like a blanket. The female figure seemed to make itself from thin air. "Blaize, do you know what's taking her so long?" She asked her sweetly, but Blaize knew she was going to explode in anger any second.

"I-I don't know-"

"You," She took a controlled breath, "don't know?" She took a shaky breath.

"N-No-"

"Figure it out!" She snapped and Blaize winced.

"B-But-"

"Or do we have to bring your family into this?" Blaize's golden hazel eyes glowered.

"You better not." Her fangs grew.

"Why, are you threatening me?" She began to float way from Blaize.

"You promised, Eris!" Blaize shouted. Eris turned back, her eyes rivaling Blaize's vampire eyes. They could send everyone running with just that.

"Did I?" The blue glowing orbs floated in the black in amusement. But Blaize's white pupils swimming in the red weren't.

"Yes."

"Well, then listen to me," Eris roughly cupped her face with controlled anger, "then you wont have to worry."

.

.

.

Elizabeth sat on the window seat, staring out the window. She had been sitting there for about an hour, and it slightly worried Jack.

"'Beth?" He calmly approached her, "Are you okay? Is this about Asher-"

"Not just that." She said, "He just tries to ruin everything in my life. Have you noticed that?"

"Asher?" Jack said, confused. Elizabeth gave him a look, "Oh. You mean Dwyer." She sighed.

"He damaged my life, now his kids are doing the same to Asher's." Jack bit his lip.

"You never seem angry with him."

"Huh?"

"You're never angry with him. I always am, so why aren't you?" Elizabeth gave him a look that he couldn't explain, but she looked royal and regal.

"I later learned that the more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present. There is no point in being angry, even if they done me wrong." Jack felt so proud that she was his wife. She was so strong and caring, it was insane. But still, Dwyer had did so many things to her alone.

"Don't tell me you have forgiven him." She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Absolutely not. That is another thing from anger. I should not and _will not _forgive him for what he's done to me. I don't think I should." Jack couldn't contain his smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You are so strong, 'Beth. Just perfect."

"I'm not perfect-"

"Yes you are." He said, pulling her to his side, "To me, at least." She blushed, and Jack kissed her cheek. The tip of his nose and lips trailed down her cheek, before kissing her neck. She laughed.

"Stop it, you."

"Why?" He laughed back. "What if I was just getting started?" She rolled her eyes.

"Too bad." She quickly grabbed his staff and ran. Jack smiled lovingly before chasing after her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE ENEMY IS BACK! Oh noes!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**DarkTempest(Guest); We'll see! XD**

**RebelSprirt(Guest); Haha, some people want AsherXDamien and others want SawyerXDamien! Xd I might do a poll or something, I dunno.**

**Edgerion; Yes, fear for Asher! XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Yeah, she was. I didn't put her name, though. Surprise? XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart!~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaize watched the scene carefully. Where was that blonde? Ah. There she is, flirting with that boy from before. A couple, married, she guessed, walked in.

But she sensed a werewolf. Blaize growled, her fangs growing to a little past her chin. Vampires and werewolf weren't a good combination. But, a job has to be done. She sighed, her fangs shrinking back to their regular size. Bending the shadows to her will- a common skill for vampires- she went inside without anyone noticing. She just casually walked into the room some more, but no one noticed her. Which was fine, of course.

"So," She said loudly, catching everyone off guard, "Blondie, figure that prophecy out yet?" Blaize smiled slyly at Sawyer.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Elizabeth asked, and Sawyer seemed to pale even more, if that was possible.

"Blaize? What-"

"I seemed to notice that no one else knows but you," She mused, leaning her face close to Sawyers with a smirk, "why's that, Blondie?"

"I forgot-"

"Oh! You forgot! I see," She stepped back, her smile disappearing, "You _do _know how important that is, right?"

"I'm sure it is, Vampire!" She tried to insult her, but Blaize gave her a warning look. Lucas growled.

"Oh," She said, "_you're _the werewolf. How...nice." Blaize said it like it was the worst thing ever. Lucas had the same feeling. They both glared at each other.

"I was about to say the same thing, Blood-sucker." Blaizes eyes changed, and her fangs grew longer. But Lucas wasn't intimidated.

"Mutt."

"Pulse-challenged."

"Fleabag!"

"Night-stalker!" By this point, their voices rose in anger and annoyance. The glares became more intense, and their fangs were equal length; around to their chins.

"Okay!" Sawyer cut in, "Okay, okay, you two, just stop before you both go biting-" They both glared at her and she nervously laughed, "Aha, I mean...Uh..." Blaize sighed.

"Right. Getting off track. Prophecy," Her eyes changed back to their golden hazel. She walked closer to Sawyer, but not before giving Lucas one last glare.

"Right," Death said, "But what _is _this prophecy?" Everyone turned their attention to the Vampire. She was going to say something when her eyes changed to their Vampire form and she began to chant. But in English, and not Latin like before.

_"Through the Isle of the Dead,_

_Six shall answer the call of desperate needs,_

_The resurrect, the desperate ones, Fallens and traitor,_

_Will sacrifice themselves to save others to the monster__." _

Blaize closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That-...That wasn't Latin." Sawyer noted, shocked. Blaize had the same look.

"I-I know. I wonder why." Bunny decided to step up. No one liked how this sounded.

"Wait, wait, who are the six?" Blaize shrugged.

"I dunno, it's a prophecy. What do you expect?"

"Isle of the Dead..." Cerys muttered. She looked at Death, who paled.

"Mara?"

"Isle of the Dead. Oh, this is bad." Death was looking at Cupid in worry. This made him confused.

"What?" Death shook her head.

"Nothing." Jack looked at Elizabeth, then at the rest of the Guardians. He sighed, putting a hand in his hoodie pocket.

"Well, if it's a prophecy, hen we don't have a choice, do we?"

.

.

.

Eris laughed into the glowing orb. That girl did as she was told.

"Well, well, the pieces are all coming together!" She circled the orb, looking at it in amusement. "I think it's time for my baby to go get it's food!" A roar of several heads agreed.

"Now, dearies, the ruby is broken onto the ones you _want _to kill." She smiled through the cage that held the Dream Hydra. " They will all be at the Isle of the Dead. But the others? You can eat them, if you wish. But!" Eris cut, "save Cupid." She laughed evilly. She opened the cage, and the mighty monster roared before it went to it's place.

"I do hope he remembers me. After all, I am his murderer!"

.

.

.

"Jackie-" Daniel began, but Andrew spoke up.

"I agree." Suddenly, for some reason, all eyes were on him, " I mean, you know, aren't they sacred?" Daniel looked at his husband, then at Jack.

"Da. But, when-" North was interrupted by a shrill noise.

_ROAR! _

Everyone but the confused teens froze.

"What was that-"

"Oh god." Jack and Pitch looked at Elizabeth, who paled and looked slightly sick. "I thought we-"

"I did too." Patrick nodded, with a grim look.

"Wait. What _is _that?" Asher asked.

"Dream Hydra." Was his sad reply.

.

.

.

Dwyer sighed.

"Girls." He said, "You disappointed me." Chaos and Void looked at each other before Dwyer, who wasn't even looking at them.

"We're sorry, Father." Chaos said, but Dwyer scoffed.

"Sorry? You let him get away!" His eyes glared at her, "And now he's still alive?"

"Father-" They heard a loud roar. Dwyer thought for a second before smiling.

"Looks like Eris is back."

"Who, Father?" Void asked.

"Eris, the god of Destruction?" He raise and eye brow, "You should know about her. Nevermind, I think you two can stop disappointing me," He smiled.

"How Father?"

"By keeping that Dream Hydra alive."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DWYER"S BACK! THE DREAM HYDRA IS BACK! Oooooooooh!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! How's it goin'?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Someone might~!**

**Rebel Spirit(Guest); A lot of people compare them to Astrid and Hiccup! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); One of the ones you listed will die. Just sayin'~!**

**Edgerion; The biggest battle yet!**

**Booklover2000; Ah, it's fine!**

**Girl with strange ideas(Guest); I dunno! Haven't written it yet! XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart!~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's a Dream Hydra?" Sawyer asked, glancing at Asher, who did the same.

"Not 'a' Dream Hydra, it's _'the' _Dream Hydra." Pitch corrected his grand-daughter. He crossed his arms. "A very deadly creature."

"How...How deadly?" Asher hesitated.

"Killed your mom," Bunny said with a jerking motion of his head to a pale-looking Elizabeth. She looked ready to faint. But the twins were just confused and shocked.

"It did?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Then how is she even here?"

"Your dad," Adair smirked, making Jack look away from Elizabeth to her, "Him being the desperate person he is-"

"Hey!"

"-He revived her," She finished.

"I was not desperate!" Daniel and Adair looked at each other, then at him.

"Your not?" They asked in a creepy simultaneous way. Suddenly, Elizabeth thought of that name again. Isle of the Dead.

"Dad," She said, "Isn't that where Kira is?" She seemed to grow more pale and sick-looking. Pitch nodded gravely.

"Who's Kira?" Jack asked, confused. His wife bit her lip.

"My older sister."

.

.

.

"For the last time, Eris, I'm not helping you!" Kira Black, the eldest of Pitch's daughters, sighed. She maybe the most patient person ever, but even she was starting to grow annoyed by Eris's constant annoyance.

"Why not?" Eris put her hands on her hips, staring the black-haired girl down. "Is this some law for the 'Great Spirit of Halloween'?"

"No, it is not." Eris thought for a moment before smirking.

"I wonder what would happen if that Dream Hydra happened to hurt your dear sister again. What was her name again?" Kira's head snapped up so fast it could have broken her neck.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. Eris laughed mockingly.

"Oh, that's right! You were too busy, weren't you? Being Father Times apprentice and running this mental asylum." As if on cue, screams of evil people flew behind them. She regarded the eldest with distaste, "Well, she's married with twins." Kira shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"Really? Just wait." She turned to leave, but paused, "Oh, and Dwyer still wants her." At the mention of him, Kira looked ready to kill. She _hated _him. Loathed him. "So, I'd go look for your precious little sister." Those eyes of Eris's bored into her.

.

.

.

Jack felt like he was hit with a brick building. Tooth, in fact, glared at Pitch as if saying '_Any more children that you two kept secret?'._

"Y-You...have a sister?" He strained, and Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah...?" His features resembled a poker face. Jack sighed, as if he didn't know what to say. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we-Can we talk about this? Alone?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Probably best." She followed her husband out of the room.

"Any more children?" Tooth glared with her arms crossed. Pitch seemed slightly intimidated, honestly.

"Just them." He said.

"Yep. She's Halloween. Father Times apprentice." Death cut in. "You know, pretty busy now." She shrugged.

"Father Times apprentice?" Andrew asked, looking very impressed, "If she's Halloween personified, then I'm guessing she makes people mentally insane, right?" With the stares he got he tried again, "That...is her right? I know someone does."

"Yep. That's Kira." Patrick smiled, "Mainly people who hurt children. Kira hates those types of people." For some reason, Andrew felt a chill down his spine.

"Oh yeah!" Daniel gasped, "I think I met her before. Black hair, dark eyes. I think I hit on her once." Pitch stared him down, but since Daniel has practically no brain cells, he didn't notice, "Yeah. I did. She threatened me. " He seemed alright with the memory, like his life wasn't being threatened by the spirit of Halloween, "Pretty cool." He smiled. Adair sighed.

"Daniel, you idiot."

.

.

"How could you not tell me you had a sister?!" Jack hissed a whisper, and Elizabeth slightly winced.

"Well, she's always busy now, so it didn't seem important-"

"Not important?" He cut her off, slightly angry, while raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Elizabeth took his tone as threatening, so she looked away.

"Don't get mad at me." Why did her voice shake? Did she really think he was going to hurt her? Jack bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Why," He snapped the word slightly, "did you think that was not important?" Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. He had a point.

"I-I don't k-know." Great, now she was stuttering. Jack cupped her face lightly, realizing his mistake.

"I'm not mad, okay?"

"No, you should be mad at me." She sighed, "I'm an idiot. I should have told you." Jack cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you totally should have." Jack looked at the floor. "And you kind of lied to me, right?"

"Yes." She whispered. Elizabeth sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry." She meant it, Jack could tell.

"I forgive you." He smiled, "But, is there anything else I need to know?" Her grip went a bit tighter.

"I'm afraid of losing you." His smile dissolved, not expecting that. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too."

.

.

Dwyer paced back and forth, thinking. If he was going to do something, he needed it to be crushing.

On who else? Elizabeth.

Suddenly, a big idea came. He smirked.

"I wonder..." He walked to a bundle of dangerous syringes with different liquids in them. He looked them over before grabbing one. "I wonder how she would feel if some one else broke and beat her? Like, her own husband?" His grin became more wicked, "A simple injection, and he'll turn. But, unfortunately will wear off." He frowned for a second. Then Dwyer laughed.

"It's the perfect weapon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iwdufgvbieurjbfvwckouiergfb dsmkuigfbverus SO MUCH CRAP I JUST CANT.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I really got your nerves going, didn't I? XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Don't worry, it's coming soon!**

**Booklover2000; True, true.**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); He will fight, don't worry!**

**Hamato Miwa; Well, duh! XD Of course she is! XD**

**Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate; Next chapter here! XD**

**Unicorn232003; I answered your questions in a PM XD.**

**NightOwl Fury; Oh this isn't the traumatizing chapter! That one will be later! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); *Looks away and tugs collar* Y-Yeah, none of them will die!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asher knew something horrible was going to happen soon. Like, someone was going to die. It was eerie, and it gave him a chill down his spine.

And that prophecy. It implanted its words into his skin, just like the C and V scar on his hip bone. Then unfortunately, another headache and stomach nausea hit him, two side affects from his brain injury. Asher was surprised he didn't go into another seizure, but that was a miracle. Damien seemed to notice his unease, because he was the only person next to him. Sawyer, Mia and Lucas were talking to Blaize.

"You okay?" Damien asked, concerned. "You look sick." Asher managed a weak smile and shook his head.

"I-I'm fine." Next thing he knew, Asher felt incredibly tired, but mainly weak. Damien wrapped an arm around him, and Asher flinched horribly. The Angel quickly removed his arm, startled. The son of Jack Frost looked like he was expecting a hard blow to his head or something.

"S-Sorry, I didn't-"

"I-It's fine. I-I'm f-fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Damien. Asher smiled with drained energy.

The one thing Damien learned about Asher Frost; it's to not believe him. Well, if he says he's fine but you can see every vein across his pale skin and he looks ready to collapse at any second. And the newly acquired brain injury didn't help one bit. He seems sweet enough, and he is, but he's unpredictable. He's obviously smart and clever, and in Damien's opinion, deadlier than Sawyer and Lucas. Damien wondered if he was more out-going like Sawyer before-

Damien shook his head. Asher looked like a small, helpless child with concern in his dark-rimmed eyes.

"Are-Are you okay?" He was way to thin. Even his own clothes are too big on him. Damien bit his lip to force down his sigh, but smiled at him. Daniel, who had been watching from afar along with Bunny and Patrick, didn't really want his little nephew around Damien. But still, the trio watched Damien ruffle Asher's hair, which made him scold the taller one as if in a protest.

"I don't trust him." Bunny said, "Especially around Asher." Patrick and Daniel nodded. Soon, the remaining Guardians joined in the watch, then Cerys, Death and Pitch soon following. Then everyone else joined the pile, making Asher and Damien into stars in a play, even though they didn't notice that.

"I just messed with your hair," He laughed at Asher's red cheeks. "Why are you getting so mad about that?"

"I told you not to touch my hair!" He huffed, in attempt to look intimidating. But when Damien laughed he realized it was anything but. He sighed. Damien eyed him with a smirk, and swiped his hand through his hair again.

"I SAID-"

"Just get a room, you two!" Sawyer yelled teasingly. The two froze, and looked at the crowd watching them. They blinked. Damien gave Sawyer a look that said _'are you serious right now? Shut up' _while Asher's look was un-readable, but on the inside, he was screaming by now. He felt like hyperventilating in fear, now terrified that Damien was going to-

_No, he is not. _He hissed in his thoughts, _She was just kidding. Okay? Get yourself together. Sawyer didn't mean anything by that, Damien wouldn't do that. Breathe, you paranoid idiot._

With that, he took a deep breath.

Then his parents walked into the room. His mom-his beautiful, sweet mother who didn't deserve any type of pain- smiled nervously at Asher, then at Sawyer.

"So," She began, "I guess we might as well start going there now, right?"

.

.

.

"They still haven't figured it out!" Eris groaned, circling around the orb. "The six of the prophecy? Easy!" She sighed, "Idiots."

"Eris!" A voice behind her called.

"Decided to join my side, Kira?" The goddess turned and smiled, but Kira frowned.

"Absolutely not."

"Then why are you here?" Kira glared.

"I just came to tell you something. Don't touch my sister." Eris's eyes widened, but not in shock. It was more like, _are you challenging me?_

"Oh, really? Why?" She smiled innocently, "I don't have any intentions to hurt your sister. Dwyer is taking care of that for me."

"I swear-" Kira was cut off from her charging by Eris.

"Ah, ah ah!" She laughed. "That is not a smart thing to do!" Eris put a hand under Kira's chin and smiled evilly, "Now, like I said before, go look for that pathetic sister of yours."

.

.

.

Dwyer thought the plan was almost perfect.

Almost.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he could hurt someone else. I mean, only a little bit of the stuff would work, right?

Then he remembered that Asher and that other boy had a pretty rocky relationship. What was his name again? Dawson? Dominic? No, it was Damien.

"I could do it now, but I'll wait. If they get a better relationship, as Eris said, then we could use this," He held up the syringe into the light.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAEEEEEEEE THIS IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! NOT REALLY, no.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**#Edgerion; Pitch? Protecting Jack? Ha! XD And-Hey! Look! You got a special hashtag on your name! Where did that appear from?!**

**NightOwl Fury; It might happen! BELIEVE! *Rides off on rainbows and unicorns***

**Guest; Thank you!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer wouldn't show it as much as her twin, but she was terrified. Absolutely terrified. But she kept her composer, for Asher. He had often told her when they were younger how brave and strong she was, even though he was the oldest by seven minutes, and ever since then she felt like she needed to prove something. And after what Asher has been through, she really needed to step up her game for him. To not let anything fear her, fight for Asher. Stuff like that.

Sawyer looked over at her twin. He was talking to Damien, which made her slightly jealous. Of Damien, that is. Why wasn't he talking to her, his own twin, about whatever they're talking about? _Don't feel jealous. He can have more friends. Not just you and Lucas._

But still. Damien? He bullied Asher. It didn't make sense.

"Hey." She looked to the side to see Mia.

"Hey." She barely paid the African Guardian Angel any attention, because she turned back to look at the two boys.

"Ya' look either jealous, or just hatred." Mia teased, and Sawyer whipped around and gave her a confused look.

"What? No, I don't hate my brother-"

"Not Asher," Man, her Australian accent was thick, but sounded great, "Damien. Why?"

"I-" She paused, "I don't know...I guess-" She was interrupted by another roar, making her tense. Mia studied her quietly.

"You're scared."

"H-Huh-"

"You are scared, but ya' wont admit it." Mia said, "How come?" She stared for a couple of seconds, thinking.

"I honestly don't know. I guess," She sighed, "I have to stay strong for Asher, you know?"

Mia nodded, "I get it." Sawyer smiled.

.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to calm Elizabeth's nerves.

"'Beth, you are going to be fine-" Jack whispered.

"I know, I know," She whispered back hastily. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"It's not going to hurt you-"

"That's the problem. What if it hurts Asher or Sawyer?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "What if it kills you?"

But Jack laughed slightly, "If I can take on your dad and live, I think a Dream Hydra isn't a big deal." Elizabeth gave him a serious look.

"I'm not kidding. I know something bad is going to happen." He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, okay, okay, I know you aren't." He soothed.

"I'm so scared." She trembled, and Jack kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm right here with you."

.

.

"Oooh! They are almost here!" Eris grinned madly, looking at the scene through the orb. "Now, what do you think?" She turned to Dwyer, who had the same look. "Are you willing to wait or just throw them into chaos immediately?" Eris was fine with either choice, honestly.

"I can't wait to try out my trick." He smiled at her and she nodded happily.

"Quick it is! Leaves my Dream Hydra to get it's food quicker."

"They still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Oh, no!" She gasped. "They are all idiots!" The two laughed.

It was...weird. Eris usually hated everyone else, like Dwyer, but the two acted like good friends. When they talked together it was genuine evil with corrupt minds.

"Now, where are my daughters?" Eris asked.

"Helping keep the Dream Hydra alive for you, so you can focuse more on the screams."

"Smart thinking! You've trained them well. You know, they can have that boy, after _you know what _. What's his name again?" Dwyer smirked.

"Asher."

"Yes, him!" The goddess laughed, "Ah! There they are~!"

.

.

Asher's anxiety was rising. He didn't know why, but he couldn't walk. His legs hurt really bad. A headache was forming. You know, the works. Damien was holding him up, much to everyones concern. Daniel walked over to his nephew after seeing Jack's worried look, and he knew Jack would've been over there, but Elizabeth looked so scared, Daniel decided to do it for him with Andrew following him.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder. Asher slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Legs hurt. Headache. I'm just dandy." He muttered sarcastically, and Daniel cracked a smile.

"Is there more? Do you feel like you're going to be sick? Or collapse?" Andrew pushed Daniel away and fretted over him by putting a hand on his forehead and cheeks. Daniel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm fine, really. It'll pass." He gave a shaky smile, but they didn't believe him for a second. Damien nudged him and gave him a look that said, _Dude, we know you're lying. You are a horrible lier._

"Andy, why don't you go check on Elizabeth with Jack?" Daniel said. Andrew looked at him with a look close to Damien's. But this one said _Is this your way of kicking me out and away? Aren't you a great husband? _But he did.

As soon as they made it to their destination, they were thrown into absolute chaos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oiwdcubbudvvgdsdddi82743rgfaj8ise4ny2jej IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**AHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**Anyways, more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Hey, did you figure out those speculations? XD**

**NightOwl Fury; Nah, it was more like a guess at Chaos and Void being her daughters.**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

_**WE ARE SO SO SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT IN ABOUT THREE TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS?!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mia couldn't recount everything that happened. All she remembered was a blur, but she was on the ground. She sat up and looked around. At least she wasn't alone; There was Andrew, Patrick, North and Death. What an odd group to be put together, but it probably didn't matter. Everyone else started to wake up.

"What? Wh-Where are we?" Death groaned.

"I don't know." Mia said.

"Are we the only ones here?" Andrew asked and Patrick nodded.

"Seems like it."

"Da. It does."

"We have to find everyone else." Mia stated, and they looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Little lady giving orders," Death smiled and she glared.

"I'll have you know-"

"Okay, lets not have an argument." Andrew cut in. Mia sighed.

"Fine."

"She's right, though." Patrick agreed, "We do have to find the others." North turned to Mia, and saw something on the back of her hand.

"Mia, what is that?" She looked down. Mia blinked in confusion. It was three stars trapped in a neat circle.

"I-I don't know." _Fallen. Fallen. Fallen. _That word repeated three times.

"Okay, let's go. I got a bad feeling," Andrew tensed.

.

.

.

Jack groaned, grabbing his head. What happened? He opened his eyes. The place was annoyingly dim. It was just a regular, oddly smoothed rocks and the top was domed. He stood up, grabbing his staff.

He was alone. Where did everyone go?

"Ah. There you are!" Jacks eyes narrowed. He turned to face Dwyer.

"Where is everyone?" Dwyer raised an eyebrow. Was that a look of triumph on his face?

"Separated form you."

"Where is my wife?" Dwyer eyes flashed.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes." He hissed. Dwyer smirked, and walked closer. Jack kept his guard up.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He was circling him.

"Really?" Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm not, but, someone else is." Jack glared at Dwyer.

"Who?" Something pierced his shoulder, and Jack gasped in pain. He looked at the syringe that just slipped out of his skin in shock. "What was that?!" His mind was growing fuzzy. He collapsed to his knees.

"Remember when I said someone else was going to hurt her?" Dwyer laughed, and Jack's eyes widened.

"M-Me..."

"Give him a prize!" Dwyer laughed, and with a snap of his fingers, Jack's vision went black again.

.

.

Sawyer felt like a flower girl based on the people she was with. Mother Nature, Rayne, Cerys, Tooth, and the only two guys Sandy and Lucas. Poor things.

"So...What do we do?" Cerys asked and Sawyer huffed, feeling completely stressed out.

"I don't know."

"Look for the others?" Tooth suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Mother Nature smiled. Sandy said some stuff with his dream sand.

"Better than doing nothing." Lucas mumbled. Rayne's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's on your guy's hands?" Lucas and Sawyer, who somehow knew she was talking to them, looked at the back of their hands. They both had two stars with a neat circle around them.

_Desperate. Desperate. _A hissed whisper repeated two times. Everyone else was shocked.

"Rayne, how did you-"

"I don't know!" She squeaked.

"D-Did any one else hear that?" Lucas asked.

" What did it say?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." Sawyer quickly cut in. Sandy looked them over.

Cerys looked un-easy. "This is creepy. Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed." Lucas nodded hastily. And with that, they all followed the corridor, lit up by Sandy's dream sand and Sawyer's glowing Armaros.

.

.

Blaize never thought she would be stuck with the toughest ones. Bunny, Daniel, Adair and Pitch. Why did Eris stick her with them? I mean, she didn't have a problem with any of them, Adair being her favorite person out of the group though.

"Cricky," Bunny muttered. "This is certainly different than before. Am I right?"

"Definitely." Blaize kept her hand hidden, knowing full well the four angry-burned stars and the un-closed circle was there.

_Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. _They hissed mercilessly.

"What's the plan?" Daniel looked at Blaize, who grew confused.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, you are the one who had the prophecy. Where do we go?" She shrugged. Pitch rolled his eyes at him.

"Need help?" A voice called. Pitch seemed to perk up at the voice. Blaize looked confused, and turned to where he was looking.

"Kira?" Blaize saw a pretty woman smiling at them. For one thing, she looked nothing like Elizabeth. Then again...

"Hey Dad!" She jumped down from the ledge. "What are you doin' in here?" She had the same smile as her sister.

"How did you know we were here?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Eris." Blaize felt a stab at her chest. Daniel decided it was his time to shine.

"Hey! Remember me?" Kira's look told him she didn't. "Summer spirit? You threatened me? I tried to hit on you?"

"Oh yes, I do." She glared, as did Adair.

"Daniel you are married. With a kid."

"I wasn't hitting on her." Daniel sounded confused. " I love Andrew. Duh."

"Whatever."

"Where's Tibby?" Kira asked. Daniel felt a slight competition with the nicknames.

"Yes, where is _Bethie?" _Bunny and Adair looked unamused.

"It's Tibby."

"Bethie."

"Tibb- Wait. How do you know my sister?"

"I'm her husbands twin." Kira slowly looked at Pitch in shock.

"You let her get married?"

"Yep. He did." Bunny said, and Kira hid a blush, "They have twins."

"Tibby...has kids- Dad you really let her grow up!" She laughed and Pitch glared.

"I didn't have a say in the matter."

"Oh well!"

.

.

"Jack? Jack?! Where are you?" Elizabeth slowly trudged forward, feeling scared.

"I wouldn't be doing that!" She froze so still.

"What-What do you want?" Dwyer rolled his eyes.

"I'm just giving you a heads up. Jack isn't the good guy here."

"What did you do to him?" Elizabeth angrily whipped around. Dwyer smirked.

"See for yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." He was gone in a flash, and she felt someone behind her. Elizabeth turned.

It was Jack, but his eyes were and enchanted-looking violet.

"J-Jack?" He smirked, but it wasn't his usual friendly smirked, it was darker.

"Hey, Elizabeth." She shivered at that. He never called her Elizabeth. He walked closer, and she took a step back.

"What's wrong? You scared?" He mocked. She gulped down her fear.

"Jack, what ever is wrong with you, snap out of it-"

_BAM!_

Elizabeth crumpled to the ground, clutching her cheek where Jack punched. She looked at him in shock.

"J-Jack?" He kicked her straight in her stomach and she gasped in pain. He smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oooooohhhhhhh nnnnooooeeeesssss!**

_**AGAIN! WE ARE SO SO SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT IN ABOUT THREE TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS?!**_

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Wassup?! Ya'll gonna hate meh for this one~!**

**AGAIN! WE ARE SO SO SO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! CAN WE MAKE IT SOON?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Asher and Damien will be in this chapter!**

**Hamato Miwa; I'll think about the Dream Hydra thing!**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Violet eyed Jack does sound kinda hot XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); She'll fight a little bit, but Jack is like ten times stringer than her XD**

**Edgerion; I hope you don't hate me for this chapter!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien felt the need to keep his eye on Asher really close. He didn't know why, but he just felt the need too.

The place they were in was well lit, put it had high walls forming a circle.

"Do you feel...off?" Asher squeaked, and Damien nodded.

"Yeah, and this pit doesn't help."

"Yep."

"Ah!" Eris's voice boomed, "There's the one I want! And Damien too!" Asher shivered. Eris molded before them at her mortal size. "This will be fun."

"What do you want?" Damien demanded, pulling Asher to his side.

"Him, if you've been listening."

"Why?" Asher was just staring at her fearfully.

"Well, I guess it could be a deal."

"D-Deal?" Asher muttered.

"Yes!" She smiled, "Either I kill Damien and let you go, or he'll live and you'll be at the mercy of my daughters." She snapped her fingers, and Chaos and Void came behind them, giggling.

Asher freaked.

"N-NO!" His back slammed into Damien, who tried calming him down. He turned the shaking boy around.

"Calm down, Ash-"

"No! Don't let them take me! Please!" He was hysterical by now. Tear pouring down his cheeks, his eyes held desperation. Eris raised an eyebrow.

"Nice job, girls. You desroyed him."

"We'll do more if we have him Mother," Chaos smirked, and Asher muffled a scream.

"Asher, listen," Damien whispered close to him, "Either way, she's lying. She's going to give them to you no matter what."

"Don't let them. Don't let them please!" He whined a whisper, "I-I can't."

"You're not. I promise." Damien wiped his tears away. "Okay?"

"O-Okay."

"This is nice, but," A sword swirled into Eris's hand, "Time's up." She thrusted the sword straight at Damien's gut.

"No!" Asher yelled.

_Slice!_

Damien stifled a groan, confused why he was suddenly thrown to the ground, when he saw Asher with a sword going straight through his stomach.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was bawling. After a few more time of punches and kicks, Jack decided a different beating.

Words. Insults. Those.

Jack circled her, as if deciding what he was going to do next.

"J-Jack," Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Please! Snap-...Snap out of it-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, smashing his staff next to her and she screamed. Jack's annoyance grew.

"I swear if you don't shut up I _WILL BREAK YOUR VOICE BOX!" _He yelled even louder, and as much as Elizabeth tried to stop, she couldn't. He gripped her jaw tightly. His eyes glared intense at hers.

"Stop!" She screamed back, "I know this isn't you!"

"I said shut up!" He sent a sharp slap to her face before wrapping his hand around her neck, strangling her. She gagged and tried to pry his fingers off, but it didn't work.

"J-..." She couldn't breathe. Her lungs burned.

Elizabeth knew that she would have to fight him back, even though she didn't want to. But she was probably going to die if she didn't. She commanded the black sand to her hand, and used a heavy bucket full to push him back harshly. He stifled a groan, before glaring at her again.

"Well, look who's fighting back, "He sneered, violet eyes looking like flames. Elizabeth put on a brave face.

"Jack, "Her voice was slightly raspy, "Stop."

"Stop what, Elizabeth?" Jack snapped with a devious smirk. "I'm perfectly fine." She grit her teeth.

"No you're not! Dwyer did something to you. You would never hurt me-" Jack slammed her whole body against the wall and Elizabeth's vision went blurry for a second.

"What makes you think I wont?" He growled, his nose centimeters from hers. She mimicked his look.

"I know you."

.

.

Damien stared in shock. Asher's eye's looked in his as he grabbed the hilt of the sword, his face twisting in pain.

"No." Damien whispered as he ran at catch Asher's falling body. Eris screamed in anger and dissolved into a green mist. Chaos and Void did the same. He removed Asher's shaking hands from the handle, and quickly pulled the sword out. The stench of blood was almost to much. Asher whimpered. Damien clutched him in his arms.

"Oh god. Oh god." Damien's heart was pounding. There was so much blood. "Why did you do that?" His voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Asher blubbered, trying to take his mind of the pain.

"Asher," Damien was starting to cry, "why did you do that?"

"I-I didn't want you t-to d-d-d-ie." He was trembling, and blood began to dribble down his pale chin. "I did-" He paused for a second to cough, "I didn't want to go with them. I-I-I wanted to save you." That just made Damien cry a little harder. "I-I'm dying. Aren't I?"

"No, no you're not. You're going to be fine. Okay? You're not dying."

"D-D-Damien?" Asher's voice was shaky, his breathing became labored and the trembling increased, "T-Tell everyone I'm sorry,"

"No,"

"Tell my sister I-I love her, "

"Asher, you are not dying!"

"I-I'm sorry, Damien." Damien looked at him and Asher smiled almost wistfully, "They can't hurt me anymore." The trembling stopped, Asher's head fell against Damien's chest and the light dimmed from his eyes. Damien choked a sob.

"A-Asher," He began to shake him, "Asher! Asher! Wake up! You are not dead! You're not!" He cried. Damien's forehead pressed against Asher's.

"Please..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I HAVE NO REGRETS I KNOW YOU ALL ARE GOING TO KILL ME FOR THAT!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**REMEMBER! 200 reviews! XD SORRY!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was messing up.**

**REVIEWS!**

**DarkTempest(Guest): I'm sorry! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury; Who knows? Asher might come back! XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); Aha, I know I'm evil! XD**

**Edgerion; Yes there is!**

**MusicMage1; He might!**

**WildVirus(Guest); I'm glad you like Sawyer! And yes, I did kill him! But something might happen~!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaize kept her distance. None of them seemed to notice, but it didn't stop her guilty conscious.

"So seriously, what is she like?" Kira asked Daniel about Sawyer. He had told her everything about Asher, and all it did was remind her of her sister.

"Sawyer is the exact opposite," Pitch cut in, "A prankster. Just like her father."

"You really seem to hate him," Kira smirked and Daniel laughed.

"He practically loathes him." Adair smiled, "It was hilarious when she told him she was pregnant."

"How did you react?"

"He broke a wall."

"I did not!"

"Close enough," Adair shrugged. "Well, actually, he used Jack's body to break it." Kira laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. He tends to do that."

"I do not!" Pitch argued his daughter, who promptly ignored him.

.

.

.

Elizabeth was feeling weak. She tasted blood from her busted lip, and she was sure her nose was broken. She took a shaky breath. _Try again. Maybe it will work. _She quickly ran and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't react. Instead, he glared down at her.

"Elizabeth, let go of me or I will hit you again." She continued to stare with pleading eyes, and she was sure she looked pathetic.

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust, pushing her back so hard she nearly fell to the ground, but luckily she found her balance. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _It's not working. Maybe... _She studied him for a second. She went up and kissed him, holding onto his cheeks and all. Jack reacted as soon as she did, acting like she was a horrible insult. A punch to her gut made her double over, and Jack pushed her down to her side.

"Did you seriously do that?!" He yelled in shock, but her gaze stayed to the ground as she breathed steadily. She felt new bruises forming.

She commanded the black sand in her palm, hidden from his view.

"Are you going to answer me?" He hissed glaring down at her, and she held back tears.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Elizabeth threw the black sand at him, hitting his head to make him unconscious. So naturally, he collapsed. She breathed deeply, for that had made her loose energy.

Soon after, she fell unconscious as well.

.

.

.

Damien felt so helpless. But that didn't stop him from crying his eyes out. He simply refused to let go of Asher's limp body.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm _so so _sorry," He took a shaky breath and kissed Asher's hair. Earlier, a marking appeared on the back of Asher's hand. A star with a circle around it. He swore he heard something whisper _die._

But there was also one that appeared on his hand. Three stars this time. _Fallen. Fallen. Fallen. _That's what something said.

Damien's gaze went to the sword, still covered in Asher's blood. He bit his lip and looked back down at the wound in Asher's abdomen. The blood had stopped flowing, but it caked his clothes. His lips had turned a dusted blue/purplish color. Damien had to close his eyes, knowing full well the dead expression that was in them. Thinking about that, he started to cry again.

"Is anyone there?" A voice came through one of the dark hallways. Wait. Hallways? And was that Mia?

"M-Mia?" His voice sounded horribly pathetic , and it broke too.

"Damien?" He heard footsteps running now, so he clung tighter to Asher's body. The footsteps stopped, and gasps were audible. Someone, who sounded like Andrew, collapsed into sobs. Mia was at his side in seconds, cupping Asher's face.

"What happened?" She demanded, and Damien lost it again.

"E-Eris. She-She t-tried to kill me a-and Asher-" He stopped, looking at her in the eyes. She nodded grimly. Death sighed.

"God." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes shut tight, like she was going to cry. Death only need a few deep breaths to control herself.

"Eris did this? The goddess of Destruction?" North asked, not being able to look away from the bloody mess in Damien's arms. Damien nodded. Patrick was standing there, with Andrew sobbing on his shoulder.

"Yes..." He managed to say, swiping at the pale locks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW THAT THE OTHERS (SAWYER AND LUCAS"S GROUP) WERE NOT MENTIONED! THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Wassup?!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; Sammie will be here soon! XD**

**Edgerion; I wouldn't let one of the main characters die! I could, because some authors do *COUGHSNAMESOFSUPPOSEDAUTHORSCOUGH***

**NightOwl Fury; The pain isn't over yet!**

**MusicMage1; Yes, he is!**

**WildVirus(Guest); You are my 200 reviewer! Thank you! I've tried that one too(My hearing and sense of smell is better too!), so don't worry! XD**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack groaned slightly. His head pounded. What happened? He opened his eyes slightly, before closing them again. He was about to rub his eyes, but something caught his vision.

_Red. _Specifically, blood.

"W-Wha-?" Slowly, his mind began processing, looking at his clothes. Red. There was more. Then it dawned on him.

_Elizabeth. _

Jack quickly looked around, quickly standing up. Then he saw her. His heart was caught in his throat. Jack shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"Oh god. What did I-?" Elizabeth looked like a beaten rag doll. Sprawled on the floor, cuts and bruises...

"'Beth?" He squeaked, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Nothing. He got down on his knees and crawled the rest of the way. Seeing her like this made him loose energy to do anything. Soon, his knees were on both sides of her, making Jack have to lean his back to an arch to inspect the damaged he caused.

"'Beth, wake up." He whispered weakly. "Please. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whipped a tear away with his sleeve. His thumb stroked her bruised cheek lightly.

"Jack...?" Elizabeth muttered barely audible. Jack jumped slightly, startled.

"'Beth? 'Beth!"

"...Jack...?" She sounded wary and confused this time.

"Oh my god, 'Beth, I-" His voice cracked. Her eyes opened slowly. Her face twisted in pain. She looked at him again. She smiled when she saw his blue eyes.

"Jack," Her smile was weak, "it's you. It's really you." Elizabeth laughed, and Jack forced a smile.

"Hey 'Beth," He lightly kissed her forehead, guilt eating at him, clawing. "I-" She shushed him.

"It's okay," She smiled, cupping his face with her shaky hand. He placed his hand over hers. Jack sobbed. Why was she forgiving him...?

"It's not okay," He began, "I hurt you-"

"It wasn't you." She pressed, "Dwyer made you do this. I knew it wasn't you." Her energy was draining, Jack knew it. He put his arms around her, lifting her upper body to his closely.

"I love you. I love you so much," His voice cracked, "I'm so sorry." Jack's body shook as he let out another sob. He kissed her hair. Her arms wrapped around him as well.

"It's fine," She tried to sooth him, but Jack wasn't going to let her.

"Don't forgive me." He said bluntly, "I don't deserve it."

"Jack-" He pulled back and cupped her face, giving a sad smile. Elizabeth saw the tears in those pretty eyes of his, and she didn't like it.

"Don't forgive me," He repeated, kissing her forehead, "I want to have to make it up to you. " She smiled.

"Having you here is enough."

.

.

.

Kira knew her niece was here, but she didn't expect to run into her.

Literally.

The two collided, and they flung back in opposite directions.

"Hey! What the hell-" Kira began in anger, but her voice died in her throat. At first, she didn't know it was her niece. But when she saw Sawyer, she thought it was her sister. But then she realized it wasn't, because this girl have more of silvery hair and blueish/grey eyes. And her clothing style defiantly wasn't her sisters. Black shorts and a blue hoodie? Nope.

"Who do you think-" Sawyer began also, but her words also died. The two stared.

"Sawyer?" Kira guessed, although she knew the answer.

"I'm guessing you're my aunt? Well, one of them?" Lucas suddenly growled, as did Blaize.

"Great. She's here." Blaize glared back.

"Oh look. It's the mutt." He would have ripped her throat, but Sawyer stopped him.

"Lucas, stop." She got up, and gave her signature smirk.

"Hey, Gramps." Kira tried so hard not to laugh at that.

"I said not to call me that."

"Sure, Gramps."

"Tibby's kid?"

"If this 'Tibby' is my mom, then yeah." Sawyer twirled Armaros, while raising an eyebrow. Adair and Daniel walked to Rayne, whom was at Mother Natures side.

"She is." Kira nodded. Sawyer noticed Bunny, and her expression became unreadable only to him.

"Ankle-biter, I swear-" She laughed, and Kira already loved this girl. She was like a crazy version of Elizabeth. Amazing.

"I'm not gonna do anything!" She raised her hands up, Armaros standing on it's own. "Though I didn't have anyone to prank on..." Sandy gave her a look, but he was smiling also.

"Just like your father-"

"That's not a bad thing!" Pitch scoffed.

"Please, Sawyer, it's a horrible thing." She smirked again.

"I'm just like him."

"Right down to the smirk," Tooth spoke up, and Cerys nodded with a giggle, "Plus! With those perfect white teeth!" Kira noticed that she was right. They were as white as snow.

"I know I'm awesome!" Sawyer laughed again. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! I'm the awesome one!" Daniel shook his head at the two.

"You're both wrong. I'm the awesome one." Soon, the three began to bicker about who was more awesome.

"Idiots." Adair sighed while shaking her head, but everyone was smiling in amusment.

.

.

.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Damien-"

"I can't." Damien pushed past Mia, with Asher in his arms.

"There's nothing we can do." Patrick spoke up. Andrew nearly let out another sob.

"There's gotta be something! Death?" He looked at her, hoping she knew something. Death shook her head.

"You're asking the wrong person here. Cerys-" Her voice cracked for a second.

"We have to get out of here. Da?" North said, "We need to hurry though."

"I am not leaving him," Damien nearly hissed, "I'm not." Death suddenly got a horrible chill down her back.

"What's wrong?" Patrick and Andrew asked, and Death's scarlet eyes went wide.

"This is a bad place to be in right now."

"Why? Where are we at?" Mia asked. Death paled.

"Tartarus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think I'm gonna pull a Rick Riordan. Just saying. Not telling on who, though.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; I dunno if Imma let Asher come back to life...*Winks* XD**

**Edgerion; Oh! So I'm doing this suspense thingy right?! Cool! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Pitch: Did you think I knew that?! XD**

**DarkTempest(Guest); They gonna find out Ashies dead(?) XD**

**RebelSpirit(Guest); She probably will not, like all the other times.**

**WildVirus(Guest); XD *Howls with you* Yeah. Glad you liked those parts!**

**Katnercy35; Why do people think I'm gonna add PJ&O character because I put Greek mythological place in here? XD Also OH MY GOD NICO IS MY BBY! I might add someone, I dunno.**

**Ember Page; I liked Booklover2000, but I like this new name just as much! It's adorable! And honestly, my heart was racing as I was writing that XD.**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No we're not," Patrick gave a look at Death saying he didn't believe her. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're not _in _Tartarus, stupid! The pit, however, is close." When she said that, the air dropped twenty degrees. Patrick paled.

"Okay, that I believe."

"Which direction is it?" The Australian African American spoke up.

"It's hard to say," Death looked at her, "But I'm sure if we get closer it will feel colder."

"What if someone fell into Tartarus?" Damien questioned.

"Then it would be unlikely they would get out, let alone survive."

"Great..." He shifted the body in his arms. Asher had always been super light, but know he felt like a feather. Probably because he lost a lot of blood, but Damien quickly pushed that out of his mind. "Guys, there seriously has to be something we can do."

Death sighed, "I don't know if there is. Maybe Cerys know something, but we need to find them."

"Then lets go!" Damien ran off into one direction. North quickly followed, not wanting the boy to get lost or something. Andrew looked at Mia and Death.

"Why do I have a bad feeling right now?" He asked quietly.

"I have the same feeling." Mia said, and Death nodded in agreement. Patrick looked in the direction Damien and North went.

"We should probably follow them."

.

.

The last person Damien wanted to see was either Jack or Sawyer. Jack, because he would probably think he killed his son, thus Damien dying. Same with Sawyer, possibly.

But thankfully, it was Jack and Elizabeth.

Oh, Moon. Elizabeth. What happened to her? It looked like she lost a fight. At least it looked like she could walk.

But unfortunately, the parents of the dead boy in his arms saw them. Damien froze, and felt his group right behind him. Elizabeth gasped, hand over her mouth and tears immediately pouring down her face. Jack quickly ran to Damien, who as expecting a punch by now. But instead, Asher was plucked from his arms. Death was at Elizabeth's side with Patrick. Jack was muttering curse words and the word 'no' over and over.

"He-He's dead?" Elizabeth blubbered as Death rocked her in her arms. "N-Not him! Not my baby!" The sword that killed Asher was in his belt loop, feeling like he should keep it for some reason. Like it was important. Jack snapped his head to Damien with a glare.

"What happened?" Damien gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Eris. She was trying to kill me but Asher-" His voice broke, "H-He saved me." Jack's anger died down drastically. Andrew was next to Jack and put him in a hug.

"H-He-"

"Chaos and Void were there too." Damien choked out, and there was silence. Elizabeth's crying had stopped, there was no more whispers, he had everyone's attention.

"Asher's rapists." Death seethed through gritted teeth. Damien nodded.

"Apparently, they are Eris's daughters. So they're here too. Eris threatened to-" Damien paused, "She was threatening to give him to them." He took a shaky breath, trying not to cry by now. He looked at Asher's peaceful face.

"Is there more?" Mia asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Damien nodded.

"He was scared. Terrified, actually. " He laughed bitterly, "I think that's why he saved me. He didn't-" Damien's face slowly went to confused before going into realization, "want to go with them...Wait." His head snapped to Mia.

"What?"

"The six. Of that prophecy. Asher's in it." Damien looked at his hand where the marking was on. Mia's eyes went wide.

"I have one too!" The marks were identical. " I heard the words-"

"Fallen." Damien finished, "Three times."

"Yes!"

"Asher has one too." He grabbed the limp hand.

"Weird..."Mia muttered.

"Three out of six." Everyone looked at each other.

.

.

Cupid didn't know where everyone was at, so he felt kind of abandoned. So, he pretty much just stayed at his place in the clouds above Paris, France. You know, the City of Love? Oh, how Cupid loved his place! It was just so romantic and just- Cupid couldn't put it into words. It was his favorite place to be.

But he wasn't the only one left behind. Zephyr was too, shockingly. Luckily, since the hybrid was technically a spirit, he could pounce on the clouds as much as he pleased, biting the clouds as if they were secretly prey. Cupid suppressed a smile. But he felt like something was...off...

"It's probably nothing." He assured himself, but that didn't explain why everyone was missing. Suddenly, a horrible chill went down his back.

"Hello, Eddie." Cupid froze. He whipped around in shock at Eris, who stood there with a smirk.

"No..." Zephyr, who sensed something was wrong, growled at Eris. Eris giggled.

"Oh, yes, Eddie! I hoped that you would remember me!"

"Y-You're alive-" Cupid shook his head, "Macy?"

"Yep! It's me!" She gave a sickly sweet innocent smile.

"H-How-" He backed up from the monster in front of him, "How are you still alive?"

"You know, after I killed you, everyone found out." She began, circling him, judging him, "So what did they do? They killed me too. Your little friend,- Mara, was it?- She didn't save me."

"Then who-"

"Oh, I don't know." She leaned in close to his face, "But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What did you do to my family?" His confidence grew.

Eris gave him a look. "Well, they are heading to Tartarus-"

"What?!" He yelped.

Eris smiled, "I _knew _you'd like that, Eddie!"

"Don't call me that!" His dark pink eyes glared into her intimidating ones.

But she only laughed and dissolved into mist, "Well, I guess I'll add you into the game."

And that was all Cupid remembered before passing out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh! That chapter is over! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AT CUPIDS PART READ 'God of Love' OKAY? OKAY.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Another chapter has gone by since Asher died!**

**Wow. That was depressing!**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; I'm sorry! XD**

**Ember Page; He probably wont stay dead IDK.**

**Edgerion; Yes, she will!**

**Hamato Miwa; Pitch: Too late now anyways! *Keeps glaring* **

**WildVirus(Guest); Sawyer is gonna be upset!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even though Sawyer was ADHD, she could keep herself under control.

Most of the time, at least.

So, she obviously knew who Kira liked. And Kira knew it too, with all the mischievous smirks Sawyer was giving her.

"You know, I'm surprised it was Jack Frost who married her. Don't you hate him?" She said, trying to avoid Sawyer's looks while Sawyer tilted her head to the side with a smirk at Pitch.

"Oh, I loathe him." Pitch stated, "I liked him better when he wasn't my son-in-law." Sawyer just smiled cheekily.

"Too late now! Am I right, Gramps?" Pitch gave his grand-daughter a look.

"Sawyer-"

"Yep. It is." She nodded, her hyper-ness kicking in. Lucas caught on immediately.

"Calm down, Sawyer." Was all he said to his cousin, but she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are," Daniel mused. By this time, she was scowling.

"Will you quit-"

"Interrupting me?" Adair mocked, smiling.

"Yes, it's quite-" Tooth was interrupted by Rayne.

"Annoying." The blonde glared.

"Not-"

"Funny." Bunny slightly coughed, and Sawyer stomped her foot. Her cheeks were red in annoyance.

"Guys!" She whined. Blaize laughed along with everyone else at Sawyers dismay.

"Someday, you all work for me."

.

.

.

Jack didn't know why, but Damien absolutely refused to let go of Asher's body. It kind of irked him, actually. Was he trying to make Jack think it wasn't his fault? He didn't know if Damien told the truth or not, but he wasn't trusting him anytime soon.

Besides, Elizabeth needed him more than ever at the moment.

His arm was wrapped around her, pulling her to his side while her arms wrapped around his ribs. Tears were still present in her eyes, and he was surprised she wasn't collapsing in despair. He would have, absolutely, but Elizabeth was much, much more fragile than he was.

"He's dead." She muttered into his hoodie, and Jack kissed her head and nodded.

"I know." His voice broke. There was a lump in his throat. He blinked his tears away quickly. He hated Dwyer, for hurting the love of his life in more ways than one. He hated Chaos and Void, for torturing and raping his little boy.

And he especially hated Eris, who was the puppet master in this scheme, no doubt. She killed Asher. _Asher._ The most innocent, sweet little boy he had ever known. His _son. _What had he ever done to deserve all of this? Was it because he was crippled? Was he to smart for anyone to handle? To talented? What was it?

And then he remembered Sawyer. Oh, she would be crushed to see her best friend dead. Her twin. Her other half. Jack couldn't imagine what he would do if Daniel just suddenly disappeared and didn't come back. He could just see her now, collapsed on the floor, sobbing and clutching her brothers body. It was so vivid and real looking, Jack had to shake his head to get the thought out.

He didn't know what Elizabeth was feeling, but he was sure they felt the same thing; Sadness. Asher was a momma's boy, while Sawyer is a daddy's girl. So, Elizabeth was slightly closer to Asher, like Jack was to Sawyer. Elizabeth stifled a cry again. Jack wiped away a tear with his free hand and cupped her face, meeting her gaze.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered, and his voice broke again. She nodded, her grey eyes looking like a starry sky through the tears. He gave her a sweet, reassuring kiss. "I promise, alright?" She was going to say something, when Damien stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong-" Death asked, but Damien shushed her, quickly backing up. He looked pale.

"Damien, what's wrong." He gulped, and took a breath.

"It's Sawyer." He looked at them in slight desperation. "I-I can't-" He looked ready to cry. Patrick nodded in understanding, taking Asher from Damien.

"We might as well get this over with."

.

.

.

Kira was the first to notice them. She smiled when she saw her little sister, but is quickly disappeared at the upset look on her face.

"Kira?" She choked a sob, and Kira quickly ran over and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Tibby! What's wrong?" She began to inspect her sister's face, wondering who put bruises and cuts over her body. She noticed Jack standing there awkwardly, and she glared. She never trusted boys with Elizabeth.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" Sawyer asked, looking at their expressions. Patrick stayed out of everyone's view. Jack felt the air go tense.

"Sawyer," He began slowly making her confused like everyone else who didn't know of Asher's passing, "I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Sawyer didn't like where this was going, "What are you talking about?" She noticed Damien, who looked so, so guilty. Then it hit her. "Wheres-Where's Asher?" She forced a smile, hoping that this was a big joke, but they could see the worry in her eyes. Her mom was ready to cry again. Daniel noticed Andrew starting to cry and hugged him.

"Asher..." Damien choked out, "I-...I-...He'd dead." Time seemed to stop. Sawyer still had that forced smile, but tears rimmed her eyes.

She forced a laugh, "This isn't funny guys! Seriously, where is he?" Mia and Damien's look told her otherwise.

Then, she saw Asher, dead, in Patrick's arms.

That's when Sawyer lost it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh oh! How's Sawyer gonna react?!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**NightOwl Fury; Woah, woah, when did I say Damien would die?**

**Ember Page; He'll kill Jack later, that's fo' sho'.**

**WildVirus(Guest); Yeah, that's kind of what I was going to do! XD**

**Hamato Miwa; Ah, yes! I saw it! XD**

**ACCOUNTS!  
><strong>

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyers attitude changed in a full 180 degrees. All joking was gone, all of the smiling and happiness was gone. It just disappeared. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"No..." She said slowly, and sounded like she was denying it. Jack couldn't blame her. "You're lying." Damien took a step to her.

"Sawyer-"

"He's not dead!" Sawyer snapped at him, taking deep, controlled breaths. She shook her head crazily, "That isn't Asher! It isn't! He's _not dead!" _Covering her ears, she collapsed to her knees. Blaize blinked in shock. Eris...killed him? It was obviously her. But she said no one would get hurt!

Sawyer screamed some more when Damien was trying to calm her down. She was like a child in a temper tantrum. Lucas and Mia tried to help also, but it didn't work. Patrick set Asher's body down in front of Sawyer, and she immediately wrapped her arms around Asher. Damien put a hand under Sawyer's chin and made her look at him.

"Asher said he loves you." He said gently, and Sawyer just cried even harder.

Kira looked at her dead nephew, taking in his appearance. Actually, Sawyer looked way more like Jack while Asher looked like Elizabeth. She noticed how his veins ran across his skin noticeably, how his eyelids were a dark purple. He was a beautiful boy, yes, absolutely, and it made her a little sad to know what he's been through.

Pitch, who had just noticed that Elizabeth had cuts and bruises all over her, quickly went to her side.

"Who did this?" He didn't really ask this as a question. Elizabeth didn't answer.

"Tibby," Came Kira's warning.

Jack, who was looking away, decided to take his death like a man. "I did." Man, Jack thought it was terrifying how flames just lit up in Kira and Pitch's eyes.

"What?" Kira kept her anger under control with ease, and it was scary. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him. Pitch looked ready to kill him.

"Well!" It was echo-y, and didn't really sound human. Damien shot up to his feet, a clearly furious look on his face.

"What do you want Eris?!"

A sickening laugh. "My, my, so angry, aren't you?" She appeared in mist before solidifying. "Is it because I killed him?" She pointed at Asher without taking her eyes off of Damien. He grit his teeth.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, can't change the past!" She didn't seem sorry at what she did. Then she looked at Blaize with a smirk. The vampires hand turned into a fist.

"You lied." Everyone, besides Sawyer, looked at her, but she didn't care. "You lied." She repeated.

"Ah! My little helper!"

"_You're _the traitor?" Lucas's eyes narrowed. He growled. Blaize realized her mistake.

"I-..." She stopped.

"Yes, she is!" Eris smiled, and Blaize looked down in shame.

"How could you?" Mia asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Sawyer's crying slowly stopped, but no one really noticed.

"You don't understand!" Blaize tried to defend herself, "I-She said she wouldn't hurt anybody!" She looked at Eris, "Why did you lie?"

"It was either him or your family," mused Eris. Blaize opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Sawyer, who was stroking Asher's cheek, stood up.

"Saywer-" Damien tried to speak, but her hand snapped up in a silence gesture. She turned to Blaize, her bloodshot eyes staring at the vampires.

"That was what this was about?" Her voice was at a whisper, "That's why my brother died?" Her voice was slowly rising. Blaize backed up. Sawyer didn't have that, she followed her. "I can't believe you!"

"Look, I-" Suddenly, something hard hit her face, and it sent Blaize to the ground. She realized that Sawyer had punched her. She tasted blood, unfortunately.

"Save it!" Eris watched in amusement, while everyone stared at Sawyer in shock. She was looking more mad than sad by now.

"I'm sorry," Blaize said, knowing that it would be useless to say.

"_Sorry? _Are you _kidding _me?" Sawyer snapped. She raised her fist again, but Damien stopped her.

"Sawyer! Stop!" She hesitated, "Asher wouldn't want you act like this." She faltered this time, realizing that her twin _wouldn't _want her to resolve into violence. It hurt to not to, but if Asher...Sawyer shook her head, and dropped her hand to her side.

"Not worth it." She muttered, looking at the ground. Blaize looked down in shame. Eris laughed.

"That's it? No revenge? How weak!" Daniel glared.

"My niece isn't weak!"

"And how dare you kill an innocent child?!" Tooth's controlled anger finally went loose as she attempted to tackle the goddess. She laughed again and simply turned into mist, reappearing behind her.

"Oh, come on! This is only beginning. You," She molded in front of Sawyer, who glared and tried to turn away, but found out she couldn't due to the fact that Eris kept facing her in every direction. "You will face a lot of hardships. Just wait." She leaned close to Sawyer's face with a smirk. Sawyer wasn't intimidated, in fact, and swiped her hand at Eris's face in attempt to claw her. Eris scoffed. "Keep that up and you'll die faster."

"Shut up!" That probably wasn't the best thing to say to the goddess that could kill you any second, but Sawyer didn't care.

Eris laughed for a final time before disappearing for now.

.

.

After several attempts at Cerys trying to remember how to bring someone back from the dead-she knew there was one, but it was risky.

"Please! He can't stay dead," Damien begged, gesturing to Asher. Sawyer nodded in full agreement.

"It's to risky. I can't allow it-"

"Please." Sawyer said quietly, and Cerys sighed.

"Fine. I do not know if it will work, and if it does, we will have to wait." They nodded while Lucas stood back and listened with Mia, who were guarding Blaize, not letting her escape if she tried.

"Okay." Damien nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, it has to be whoever saw the death." All eyes went to Damien. Determination set in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

Cerys held out her hands, pointing to Asher. "Put your hands on his head," She explained, and Damien did just that. "Now, repeat after me. _Let me visit the dead, before Death's angels tread..."_

Soon, Damien repeated everything she said for him too. Then, he felt himself go unconscious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahahaha...yeah...**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters! **

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ya'll gonna be happy in this chappie!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Edgerion; Woah, woah, what? XD I was thinking more like, 'my soul is now in your body' type of thing! XD XD XD**

**Ember Page; Oh crap you literally reminded me of that promise XD Possibly, I'll have to think of something!**

**Hamato Miwa; I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**WildVirus(Guest); Ooo! That's good! I might give it to Sawyer, I dunno~!**

**Katnercy35; Wh-WHa? No! XD XD**

**NightOwl Fury; You're gonna like this chapter!**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~ Bayley2712**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damien opened his eyes to see nothing but the color white. It wasn't necessarily bright, he guessed, but it still made his eyes ache. He took in his surroundings. White, white, white, white, Asher, white, white-

Asher.

He had his back turned to him, still wearing his tattered jacket and shirt, but the blood seemed to be gone. That was good.

"Asher?" Damien couldn't help but smile. Asher turned, a shocked look on his face.

"Damien?" Asher's voice sent chills down Damien's spine, but he _loved _it. Asher was _alive! _At least, in here. He laughed and sobbed at the same time, before tackling the poor boy in a hug.

"You're alive!" He said happily, and Asher grunted slightly, wishing Damien wasn't crushing him.

"Yeah..." He struggled to say through the hold. Damien realized what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Asher stood there awkwardly, as if he was avoiding something. Damien sighed.

"They know." Asher slowly looked at him, eye brows furrowed, not in confusion, but sadness.

"Even...Even-"

"Sawyer, yes." The dead boy seemed to realize Damien was actually _here. _

"How-...Why are you here?" He asked, making Damien smile.

"Came to get your soul back in your body." Asher didn't seem to like that idea.

"I don't want to be alive again." Damien blinked in confusion, wondering if he heard wrong. Did he?

"Huh?" Asher sighed and looked at his hands.

"Damien, I don't want to live in pain. I don't want to be scared, I don't want to be weak. I'm done."

"But-But Sawyer-"

"She's the only thing holding me back." Their eyes locked, and something told Damien that there was someone else who held him back. Who?

"She's crushed with out you! You-You can't do that to her!" Damien tried to persuade him, "Your whole family is!" Asher was holding back tears, he knew because he had the same look Elizabeth does to prevent from crying.

"I-I bet." His voice broke, "But please. I just-I just can't." Damien's eyebrows furrowed.

"Coward." He said, and Asher went still.

"What?" HIs voice was calm, but Damien could feel the edge in it.

"You're a coward. Leaving your whole life, your twin, your family, for what? Because you're scared? Everyone is scared Asher! Everyone is scared of something!"

Asher was silent, "What are you afraid of then, Damien?" Damien paused.

"Doesn't matter. Don't leave them. Don't leave me." Asher's head snapped to him in surprise, and even Damien was shocked to hear that from himself. But he meant it. Asher was his friend, and it was his fault he was dead.

"I'm sorry-"

"Look, Lucas will kill me if I come out of here with out you, Sawyer too. Your aunt's first time seeing you, is your cold, dead body." Damien's voice was shaky, but it felt like steel at the same time. "I feel so, so guilty about your death. You don't know how it hurt to know that you saved me, that I had to explain to your parents what happened, while your mother cried and your dad holding your body. This will redeem myself. " It felt slightly weird to talk about Asher in his dead state while he was talking to Asher, but he shrugged that off.

"I-" He stopped, a tear running down his cheek. He took a breath. Damien waited. "I just hate how weak I've become!" Asher dissolved into sobs. Damien pulled him into a hug.

"You are not weak," He said. "Okay? You're strong. I can promise you that." He pushed Asher back so he could look at him. "I promise Chaos and Void wont hurt you again." That was a big promise to make. Dangerously to good of a promise. Asher thought.

"Okay. What do we have to do?" Damien didn't know how he did, but he knew exactly what to do.

"Grab my hands," He instructed, and Asher did just that. Damien thought about them being out of this place in full concentration, and the world went black again.

.

.

.

Everyone thought the plan didn't work. Lucas was ready to go in there himself and see what was taking Damien so long. He didn't trust him one bit.

"I swear if he does anything, I'll cut him." Mia sighed.

"What's he gonna do?"

"It simple-" He was interrupted when Asher's body twitched. Lucas, along with everyone else, blinked. "You know what? I'll even kiss him." He obviously meant for everyone to take that as a joke, because he wouldn't kiss his enemy, but the idiot did something right when Asher twitched again. Suddenly, his body lurched up, sucking in a deep breath and eyes wide before coughing. Asher blinked at everyone like he was looking at a bright light after darkness.

Sawyer was the first to crush him in a hug. Damien, who had collapsed so his soul could enter Asher's body, started to wake up also.

"I swear to god if you do something like that again, I'll kill you." She said, her voice in slowly getting closer to breaking down. Asher interrupted her in a hug, digging his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, and Sawyer sobbed at his voice. He was really, really alive. She kissed his cheek. Damien saw the scene with a smile. He helped Asher stand with Sawyer and Lucas's help, and luckily, the wound was gone, but it left a faint line. The entire time Sawyer had a smile so wide, and she couldn't stop smiling. That's when everyone started to do a big group hug, while telling Asher they were happy he was alive, to not die again, stuff like that.

"Took you all long enough!" Eris said, deciding to come back. She had an annoyed frown on her face.

They couldn't have five minutes of happiness, could they?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh oh!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hamato Miwa; Elizabeth: Zeph! Come on!- Zephyr: *Happily attacks with Sam***

**NightOwl Fury; Really? Cool! XD **

**WildVirus(Guest); Yeah, that is kinda' weird!**

**Ember Page; I'm glad you did! XD XD I don't think I'll kill him again, just make him more emotionally and mentally crippled probably.**

**ACCOUNTS!**

**Deviantart~Professahhh**

**Twitter~Bayley2712**

**Wattpad~Professahhh**

**P.S.! THE POLL IS GOING TO RUN UP UNTIL JAN 30th!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawyer gripped her brothers hand. Asher weakly squeezed back, just enough to let her know it was okay.

"What do you want?" Sawyer snapped with a glare.

Eris didn't find her intimidating at all. She just laughed, "I said you would be facing hardships! I just didn't say when!"

"What is she talking about?" Asher whispered when he was the distraught look on his twins face. No one bothered to answer him. Instead, Jack pulled his twins closer to him and Elizabeth.

"Do any of you know where you are right now?" Eris smirked, and Death scowled.

"Close to Tartarus. And you brought us here." The air dropped again when the name was said. When Blaize noticed the look on Eris's face, it dawned on her.

"Not close," Blaize said suddenly, eyes wide, "We're here."

"Smart girls!" Eris laughed, and the cavern shook. "Now, you," She pointed to Sawyer with a twisted look in her eyes. "I suggest you begin running." Cracks began to show up a good fifty feet away from them, put they knew exactly what it was; they were standing _on the pit._

So naturally, they ran.

Poor Asher was half dragged/half carried, due to the fact that he could barely walk. Luckily he was light. Kira and Pitch made sure that Elizabeth stayed between them, even though she was trying to twist back to see if her husband and kids were okay so far. Eris was laughing in triumph, and she flung her hand towards Sawyer, producing a lasso, making it wrap around the girl. She screamed, and Damien looked back.

"Sawyer!" He tried to free her, making him get dragged back with her.

"Just go!" She yelled at him, "I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled straight back, grabbing his sword and tried to cut the tendrils. It didn't work. The cracks were coming closer. Slowly, everyone was beginning to notice that Sawyer and Damien were stuck. Jack kept in his scream when he saw his daughter at the mercy of Eris. But when Asher noticed, a huge surge of energy went in him, and he practically pounced to the two. Daniel and Jack kept him back and kept running, as much as they didn't want to. It was too late, anyways.

"I'm not leaving my daughter!" Elizabeth screamed when Kira and Pitch drug her farther away.

"There's nothing we can do-"

"We can do something!" She snapped, tears beginning to run down her face. It killed Kira.

That's when the cracks that began the chase broke down, revealing a pit. Sawyer and Damien screamed, and Damien tried faster to break the wisps. The pit was revealing closer to them, and if Damien didn't break it, they would fall into Tartarus.

"Hurry!" Sawyer cried separately.

"I'm trying!" He knew she was terrified, he was too. But if she fell, there was no way he would let her go alone.

Elizabeth was still struggling against her father.

"Elizabeth, theres-"

"You're not even trying!" She broke her fathers sentence with a hiss, "My daughter is in danger, and none of you are doing anything!"

"There's nothing we can do, 'Bethie." Daniel said, staring at the direction of Sawyer and Damien.

"Yes we-"

"No, we really can't." Tooth gasped, tears in her eyes. There was this force field separating the group from the teens. Elizabeth felt her heart shatter. There really _was _nothing they could do.

"How do you feel?" Eris smirked wickedly at Jack and Elizabeth, "Knowing that your daughter is going to fall into Tartarus? Into my domain? Huh?" She laughed, but Jack and Elizabeth's expressions were shell shock at Sawyer, who was still struggling. "Do you feel powerless? Do you feel like horrible parents? Good. Because we all know, that if you go into Tartarus, you wont make it out-" Jack let out an angry scream, flinging ice at Eris. He was sick of her. Unfortunately, she dodged it with ease. Kira, despite her hate for him when he hurt her sister, but they'll kill him later, decided to help him. She was sick of Eris too. She whistled.

"Sam!" No on knew who Sam was but Death, Patrick, Pitch and Elizabeth.

So, they were surprised when they saw a large, dark brown Pooka on all fours appear. Bunny blinked.

"Wh-Wha-?"

"Attack!" Kira ordered after Sam nuzzled her and Elizabeth, and quickly did as his master said. But, Eris would just turn into mist and appear elsewhere. THe cracks were fifteen feet away, Sawyer was still tied up, now crying, and Damien was calculating how much more time he had.

But then the tendrils disappeared.

Damien helped Sawyer up, and they ran away from the cracks, which were now appearing quicker.

"Run, little heroes! But you cannot run from your fate!" Eris sneered, and Sawyer realized that she was right; there was no point in running.

_No, _she thought, _she's just trying to get in my head. I wont let her!'_

Then Sawyer didn't feel the ground. A scream quickly tore her through, and she reached out for Damien's hand, which he offered. She fell, leaving Damien to claw at the ground while trying not to drop her. He didn't have much leverage to grab.

They fell into Tartarus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THAT OMG. I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I TOLD YA'LL THAT IMMA PULL A RICK RIORDAN.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


End file.
